A love hidden by deceit
by sekangel88
Summary: Alternate timeline.Past MPREG. Roy had been kidnapped without a trace. In these hectic times is when they find that nobody could know a person the way they think especially when they find out about the origins of the man's five year old daughter Kaylee.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

The disappearance was eerie in itself. Hughes had realized this and yet couldn't help but think that he was the one that caused this. Yes, the man was his best friend and he had allowed the man to do him a favor and take on the case that had seemingly turned up dead ends and he hadn't forced him. But that had been alright, Hughes told himself. If somebody could stir things up and find something that they had needed to find out, it would be Roy. His best friend, buddy, and who he considered a brother hadn't come back however and it had been forty eight hours, not even to check in.

They had people investigating now though and the fact that it didn't start until thirty six hours later was irrelevant. He felt like he betrayed his best friend. The man should've stayed far away from the assignment and not help at all. He was complaining about the supposed homunculi sightings anyways and kept saying that they were complete bullshit. Hughes didn't notice any change in him at the time other than he was wired and angry. Like he got into a fight with somebody.

You probably did, Hughes though sourly. You don't think I don't know you've been faithful to someone all these years Roy. You have a five year old daughter and if that doesn't say anything then I would love to know how Kaylee even came about.

Kaylee was a cutie and Hughes would be the first to say it outright. It didn't take much though for anyone else to say it either. She had Roy's baby face as well as his nose, mouth, and hair. She had the shape of his eyes but that was where the other had come in to play. He had never seen a child with such golden amber eyes but the way it was, she was so adorable that it wasn't even funny. All Roy had had to work on it seemed was to get the child to stop swearing but every single time he brought up the subject, the girl would just pout and state, 'but papa you do it.'

Hughes could not help but sigh. Too many things to do and he still wanted to help in the search of his friend. Roy was important to him, hell when the man wasn't complaining about paperwork, he was a great person. He was also intelligent as well. I just hope the problem isn't that you were too intelligent Roy, Hughes thought somberly. You tend to think that you can do more than you're capable of because its expected of you, not because you want to do it and that scares me. Someday I knew that would get you in trouble, because you don't know how to say no.

Sighing, he picked up the phone which had started to ring.

"Hughes's office. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes speaking." He was so tired, he nearly jumped when he realized it was Kaylee on the other end. He almost swore but remembered that they were trying to break her of the habit and swearing himself would undo all the work they had been doing.

"Hi Hughes. My papa didn't come home yet."

He felt his heart quicken. He had unknowingly told her that he would surely not be more than four days with his assignment but had reassured her that he would come in between the mission and be with her. He hadn't come back at all which had spurred the investigation up to new heights. He hated telling the five year old that they lost her papa but it was evident that he wasn't coming home anytime soon. He wished that wasn't the case but as soon as he began, she cut him off in her cute little voice.

"My daddy was mad when I told him cause he said that he told papa not to. Why did he not listen? Daddy said he listens when he tells papa no."

Maes wondered this as well. Often he would ask who fathered the child whenever Roy told him it was definitely not fun 'to have' a child. He hadn't known that Roy even got knocked up let alone the fact that he had had Kaylee himself. He never did seem to stay with women long anyways. That was before the war though and be damned if he was the little player that everyone rumored him to be. He was always visiting someone and he had just confirmed that it was the man that obviously fathered Kaylee now.

"When did your daddy call you Kaylee and why isn't he with you if he's so worried?" Hughes didn't want to push her but this stuff was one thing that not only Hughes questioned but even the higher ups although he doubted Roy told them he spent fifteen hours himself bringing this miracle into the world.

"He is in jail but papa got to where he could talk to me. He called this morning and I told him where papa? He said he didn't know and asked if I saw him. I said no and he said under his breath, 'Damn it this is stupid. I hate him being in the army and he says no one would leave me dry but now here's the truth right before us. Damn straight! I hate the fucking army!' Then he told me to not worry so much and that both he and papa love me so very much."

Hughes could have sworn that his mouth was hanging open due to the shock of hearing all this. Why would her daddy tell her all that? Did he know that she was repeating everything that he told her? Probably not. That's something he probably wouldn't know being in jail but he wondered who that was. Roy sure never even told him that whoever fathered Kaylee was behind bars. He went on constantly about someday hoping he'd get out but something too about hands being tied. It was more apparent however when Kaylee was first born that he couldn't really cope being a single parent at first. Possibly because of the child's enthused crying at all hours of the night and it was all Hughes could do to help him out.

"Your papa isn't hurt as far as I could tell but-"

"You don't know though. My teacher says that it is very unlikely that I have both a papa and a daddy that made me you know. I was told that when she says that that daddy told me to tell her to shut the fuck up and that she didn't know anything. I know it's bad because papa said I shouldn't swear so much but daddy says she's just a dumbass teacher who thinks she knows it all."

Hughes sweat dropped. Never mind that. Whatever they did was never going to help. And whoever this daddy was was impossibly insane as well. Who'd tell a child, albeit their own, that their teacher should be told to shut up and that she didn't know anything just because of that? He shook his head to get a grasp of the weird situation but couldn't help but think on who it may be. Roy, you got knocked up before the ending of the war and he went to jail didn't he? You were vomiting on the train ride back you idiot and this makes me at least a bit more relieved that you hadn't made this child in prison. But Ishbal! Roy, you ought to feel guilty for doing this. Maybe he had or maybe he hadn't but Hughes didn't know. He was behind a desk when the state alchemists had been sent off to the war.

"Hughes you there? I have to go. Samantha is making me have tomato soup tonight and she said I'm not allowed to hide it in her cats' dishes anymore. It's so nasty though that the cats don't even want it."

Hughes chuckled at that trying to hide the bile from coming from his throat. Roy, you did not make a child with one of the insane alchemist did you buddy, he thought. Most of them didn't make it back though and some even went as far as to kill their own men. You couldn't have, could you? And to continue talking to that person even though they are there. It isn't the ice alchemist and it can't be Basque Grand, he thought. Hopefully not anyways. He didn't know who and nobody had even have a single guess of who it could be. He was regretting not sitting Roy down and asking him more forcefully now.

"Don't worry. If papa is somewhere, he'll come back. My papa can do fire alchemy so whenever he is someplace far away from me, that's how he will get away. And if not, my daddy is going to blow them to smithereens cause he said once that he had nothing before and once he met papa, we came to be his everything."

No shit, Hughes thought. If he was threatening to blow up whoever attempted to hurt the man than he had to be a very dangerous person. He decided that Kaylee was needing a push in the right direction anyhow but for her parents to continuously say stuff like this was surreal, almost annoying. He gulped just thinking of what the man would do if anything were to happen, not that he would think so but so far the investigation had been turning up dead ends.

"Why don't you come over sometime and play with Elysia again?" He hoped idly that she would agree. He didn't want something to happen to her as well.

"No, I can't. Daddy calls me every day with his one phone call that had been permitted to him. He said I should stick here until papa returns or if he needs to break out. If the second one happens, then the guys better hope that they could run because my daddy used to be in the army before he was thrown in there and they are going to be scorch marks on the floor."

"Well then have a nice dinner Kaylee and don't forget to brush your teeth before going to bed." He knew it was hopeless to get the girl to listen.

There has been no one in century's worth of daughters that could get between a little girl and the bond she shared with her father even if the man had to have been a psychotic sociopath so he wasn't even going to fight that anymore. Besides, he knew just how much a girl looked up to the man that had a hand in her creation. It was with the same adoration that his three in a half year old gave him whenever he got home.

"I will, I haven't forgotten yet. You worry too much like daddy except he tells me he loves me very much and he will see me again. I saw him a week ago with papa. I think daddy is missing him because papa tells him good night. I miss them, can you make sure Hughes that papa is safe for me?"

Hughes felt his heart break by that admission. Sure he was angry as the next man that Roy supposedly had gotten knocked up back in Ishbal but he could see real angst with the child who only wanted the two parents that she known to come back. It made him even madder that the girl's father had to land himself in prison. No child should ever have to live going to and from a prison just to see the man. But he also could see from her view point as well. She loved them and to her, love knew no boundaries. He was envious of that childlike love and view of the world but it didn't mean that she would completely stay that way for long. He hated the fact that the world worked that way but there was nothing that could prevent his own little girl from losing her innocence in the future herself.

"I'm doing the best I can okay sweetie?" He heard her giggle and a faint smile made its way to his face.

"Daddy calls me sweetness. Just bring papa back though because I want a younger brother."

There was a click and Hughes stared at the phone for a good minute. A brother? Damn Roy said he wasn't even going to think about it again but he doubt that the girl knew. Who would break a little girl's heart by telling her it hurt like hell to push her into the world? And on fifteen hours on top of that. Hell, Gracia wasn't telling their daughter at all, instead letting the girl think what she may until she one day found out and hopefully when she had a child of her own.

"You got it," he whispered to himself.

In the end, he could only do as much as he could.

* * *

><p>"There's been no leads in the disappearance of the flame alchemist sir."<p>

King Bradley, otherwise known as Pride nodded. He hated when his best went missing in action. The man was getting on his nerves as well by being difficult but he had been on his best behavior recently. He didn't know what it was about but he was sure that he would have found out had the man didn't suddenly drop off the radar. It was annoying to say the least.

"Let's go to the Central Prison." He was going to get his best alchemist back damn it and if he was dead then so be it but at least he wasn't playing for anyone else, he surmised.

The man nodded and Bradley hid a smirk. He was sure that this would get back to Dante soon and once it had, she would be so upset. He did do well in Ishbal up until the end when he was getting sick all the time but then again, the war had been over and who was he to care that he was made sick due to the war? He didn't as long as his alchemist could function and this one couldn't if they couldn't even find him.

"Why are we here sir-"

"Colonel Archer THAT is none of your business. Brigadier General Grand, we need to visit Mr. Kimblee."

At Archer's shock and Grand's silent nod, he smirked this time. If there were ever an alchemist that could help them, then it was Kimblee. He was of course super destructive in Ishbal but he heard that the man was behaving himself better. Something about guards even allowing him to have visitors that he didn't even blow up. Shocking as that was, he was going to help them recover their lost alchemist despite the differences the two apparently shared.

He was in front of the cell in a manner of minutes and the guard took the ring of keys and opened the cell grumbling under his breath about mass murderers being too popular now a days. He ignored it to favor the man. He looked healthier than he should have and didn't even seem that crazy as he remembered the Crimson Alchemist as being. He frowned before he hid it and saw that the man wasn't really happy himself.

"You got something for me or am I being executed now?"

Bradley rose an eyebrow. That was something new. Who knew the Crimson Alchemist was this sane, he hadn't.

"You certainly haven't lost your mind since about how long ago was it that you came here?" He was curious of this change and saw that the man didn't even seem to need to calculate the years in his head which was so odd.

"Almost six years." Then he grit his teeth. "Don't fuck with me, I don't have time for this bullshit."

"Okay. As you may or may not know, we have a tiny problem on our hands." Bradley watched his expression and was honestly disappointed to see that it hadn't changed. "The Flame Alchemist disappeared recently and we are at our last string. Hopefully you could make a difference right? I'm not stupid as to think it would happen but I need some reassurance and the man it seems has a five year old girl."

The Crimson Alchemist smirked then and it wasn't something that Bradley had expected from the man. Why would a daughter from the Flame Alchemist mean anything to him? Did he plan to harm a hair on the girl's head? He didn't know but made a note to keep it in the back of his mind for future reference.

"If you want my help, I want a full pardon. I want out of this place and not to be thrown back in right after I find him." The promises he gave people for jobs like this.

"It depends on if your successful in finding our missing alchemist," Bradley reminded him. The man didn't seem fazed at all but he did frown.

"Oh I am going to find him, there's no doubt about that. I'm not missing anymore time and this is not going to stop it. No if there is one thing I'm not going to do, it would be to allow anyone that became involved in this come out of it alive."

Bradley hid a grin. You twisted fool, you are involved since everyone knows he disappeared when investigating one of our rebellious homunculi Greed. You can't kill him though so don't even try it. Oh and while you're at it, you minus well reveal any other secrets that you hid in the course of the Ishbalan war because you are too focused for someone that was sent into prison almost six years-wait wasn't the Flame Alchemist's daughter almost six years old as well? Nah, it was a coincidence and even if it weren't the guards would have told him if Flame had visited in the past years.

"Fine, you have yourself a deal. How long can I suspect that you will have this figured out?"

"I have a couple of errands to run first and they take urgency over this matter but not to say that this isn't less important. I just have to run the errand before I begin that."

Bradley nodded. Very peculiar. He wouldn't call him on it yet however because he didn't know what the hell was going on in the man's mind. It was a closed book to him and for the first time in over a century, he was frustrated. He had to know damn it! But he would bide his time. Because in the end, it was he who would win and not some sniveling punk nosed brats and a supposed insane man.


	2. five years earlier

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

5 in a half years ago….

Roy didn't necessarily like the train systems but it was mostly since he hadn't grown up needing to get places through them. He grew up in the east and of course had parents that loved him, albeit barely remembering but he got along just fine. When he lost his parents, he was taken to Madame Christmas who was the sister of his late father to be raised. He didn't have a horrible childhood however much he hated not being able to grow up with both a mom and a dad. They probably would've hated him joining the military as well.

He turned away from the the window when he heard a gentle knock near his head. The man had to have been the rudest man he had come to meet and yet, he just swallowed the retorts and tried to pretend he wasn't interested. That was the only thing he could do right? He couldn't leave the train because he would have been considered UA especially since they were going to a war which made it even worse.

"I hear Lior is beautiful at this time of year. Would you like to take a tour there after we blow Ishbal to kingdom come." Okay bad idea because he still talked as though what he was doing meant something. He continued to play ignorant praying the man would leave him alone. "I see, you're one of those nanny boys that probably joined up to make his mommy proud not thinking you would have to fight in a war, aren't ya?"

"I'm not!" Roy couldn't believe that he didn't want the man to think that way. He blinked in confusion while the man before him just laughed.

"You're so funny, maybe I'll happily do you sometime." His smile was soft, yet unpleasant and the expression in his eyes made Roy gulp and turn away. He didn't think he wanted that man to keep his promise. "If you aren't a nanny boy though, what type of parents do you have?"

Roy couldn't believe he was replying but he continued anyways. He was bored out of his mind with nothing to do anyhow, what would that hurt?

"My parents died when I was six so I didn't really get to know them. However I have an aunt who works at a bar."

"Bar? You don't say. Well is it too much to ask what they died from?"

Roy shook his head with a frown.

"They died in a fire."

The man's smile grew crooked.

"And yet you're the flame alchemist? I'm guessing you hadn't meant for that to be ironic. It sure is hilarious though to think you took up the same thing that killed your mommy and daddy!"

Roy glared but the man didn't stop laughing. He turned away again but like before the man was closer now, near his ear and he jumped hoping that the man would leave him alone.

"I bet you love the fire. Once you possess it, it can't beat you. Sure you can handle all that power though especially when they're asking you to kill with it?"

Roy flinched but that didn't deter the man. He just latched onto his throat, leaving wet kisses up and down. He got away all too soon but not before Roy panicked and almost snatched up his gloves right there and then. The man looked leery now but Roy didn't seem quite able to focus. Finally he nodded.

"Nice meeting you anyways, I'm Zolf Kimblee and I don't want you to forget that okay doll?"

Roy nodded not wanting to see that man again. He swallowed a deep breath before saying himself, "I'm Roy Mustang."

"So he does know how to talk. I thought you were just the type that only answered questions. The military is tough business. I've always hated the blasted army but it ain't so bad killing people that deserve it."

Roy was disinterested in the conversation again. He didn't want to hear about some messed up psychopath and what he had done just for fun. He was just letting himself ease into a calm euphoria when he was pinched from the side and let out a yelp. It was too late for Kimblee to stop him too. Before he knew it, Basque Grand was over and looked as pissed as hell.

"What's going on?" He eyed Kimblee before glaring daggers at Roy. "Did you you start something?"

Before Kimblee even opened to speak, Roy found himself doing it, if not for the sake of proving that Kimblee had some good in him, then to make himself believe that he had at least one friend here that wasn't Hughes back in Central.

"Uh, I was just surprised with the view sir. I never saw the desert so this is something new-"

"Idiot shut the fuck up! If I hear one more scream or shout from you here sissy boys and I will be putting my foot down!"

It was when the brigadier general was at the front that Roy relaxed. He didn't really want to get into trouble anyways. Eyeing the man before him, he sighed before leaning his head against the window.

"Have a headache doll?" He didn't even bother telling him that he already hated that little nickname Kimblee seemed to have given him.

He just kept his face planted against the window, liking the coolness he felt on his forehead. He didn't notice the man frown a little bit but he himself had to bite back a yelp when he felt the man licking on the shell of his ear. He wanted him to stop but forced himself to be quiet. Kimblee smiled and sat across from him, doing just as he hoped he would if he didn't pay too much attention to it.

Kimblee gave off that smirk that made Roy shake in fear, or it could be something else but he could swear that he didn't like the way the man looked at him most of the time. He wasn't eye candy damn it. He loved women and he was never ever going to be with a man! Of course never minding the experimental relationship he had had with his best friend back in the academy. He swore that it hurt far worse than anything else anyways and that was the reason he hadn't done anything ever again.

"You have a family at all? Married, or got a girl? Possibly a daddy? I think you would make a good daddy," Kimblee deemed to add and Roy blinked.

"No, I have a friend that is that kind of person though. He wants a family be it woman and son or daughter."

Kimblee laughed softly.

"You don't look the type anyways. You'd make a girl happy someday though being that any child that comes out would be the prettiest baby I would know."

Roy frowned at the admission and thought he would have messed up somewhere. That wasn't the talk of someone that was just psychotic and crazy. He turned it into a grin as to not make him think he actually hated the conversation. He had earlier but it was now a light talk about whom was with who and he doubted that it was bad where this was going. Kimblee seemed really different than the rumors anyways that he heard of the Crimson alchemist.

"Where are your parents?" he didn't want to piss him off and surmised that he would back off if need be.

"Dead. The motherfuckers are dead and I'm all the more happier." He didn't even seem ashamed at all. Roy flinched. But Kimblee wasn't done and since Roy told him, he guessed that Kimblee felt obligated. "I cut my mom up you know, twelve stabs total and then my dad caught me so I had to go to some drastic measures for him."

Roy didn't know what it was but found himself oddly curious. "What the hell did you do then?" was out of the question though. He looked up and saw amusement in his golden amber eyes and decided he would ask a variation of it.

"Why would you do such a thing?" he finally asked.

Kimblee let out a bark of laughter and only quieted when he got stares. He glared and Roy didn't realize how many people actually hated the man. He knew that the man was legendary for being criminally insane but he didn't want to tread on unknown territory so to speak.

"Doll, you do realize that not everybody had an easy life. You lost your parents at a young age so you would quite agree to some. Well my mom and dad weren't very nice people. It was the day that my mother decided that she didn't want me that made me stab her to death and then daddy dearest decided I shouldn't have been born. That I was a mistake." Here he frowned but smiled up again making Roy blink, thinking he possibly imagined it. "I shot him in the end because I wasn't that strong. I don't say I regret it but to have a parent's love. I don't know how that is. Would you?"

Roy thought for a moment. He saw their pictures every day in Madame's house and every time he looked into the photo album. He didn't have much memories of the people themselves because they usually worked by travel and at months at a time, he was shoved to the neighbors who would watch him. In fact, the neighbors did complain quite a bit when he was taken to live with his aunt. They loved him almost as their real son and that was quite touching in itself although he hadn't really experienced the true love of a parent that everyone was so hyped out about. He didn't remember the loving kisses, the bedtime stories, and the playing without worry about his parents leaving. He wasn't taken places either and it was only when his parents felt guilty enough that they sent him something thinking that that would make it up to him. That had been a downright lie and the main reason he saw himself never having kids. He didn't want to abandon nor neglect any child he brought into the world.

"No." it was a simple word but he surmised it would do. Seeing Kimblee's look he opted to stay silent although he was getting used to the way Kimblee said things and they weren't always so easy on the ears as well.

"If I ever have kids, I will home school them and teach them that the world is just filled with dumbasses! I wouldn't ignore their needs nor would I use them as a punching bag. I would love them to the fullest and never take anything for granted. What about if you ever had any?"

"I don't think I need to worry about that. I won't have children because I'm in the military. The military doesn't guarantee that I will come home in one piece and I'm smart enough to know that I don't really want one either."

Kimblee looked thoughtful and then grinned.

"Of course. That means more loving for me doll face."

Roy groaned and went to tell him that he had to stop calling him doll and doll face but as soon as he tried, he felt the train coming to a stop. Kimblee just sent a smirk his way before snatching up his luggage that was above Roy's head the entire time. Had he known that, he doubted he would have sat there. It took longer though to find his own and it was near the front making him realize the reason he wasn't sitting near it.

He hadn't wanted to sit so close to the brigadier general in the beginning. Gritting his teeth, he let the passengers by as he tried to grab his own which happened to be up where he could barely reach and only on his tippy toes. Great, he thought. I'm too short to get my luggage but too tall for a booster seat. The last he thought out with a bit of sarcasm before trying to snag the bag as far down as it would go. It was already proving hopeless.

"Major Mustang," He turned and nearly fell over, catching himself on the mass of muscle hidden under the shirt. He quickly let go of the man when he was stabilized and eyed him warily.

This was one man he didn't want to get in an argument with. The man's strength alone would break his jaw, most likely send him flying as well. He was too preoccupied with his muscles to hear what he said but the bag going at him, he managed to notice just in time and caught it with a big 'oomph'. The man took one look and smiled.

"I'm Major Alex Louis Armstrong and you are the flame alchemist Roy Mustang right." His booming voice threw Roy off but he nodded hoping the man didn't hurt him. He momentarily forgot about the gloves in his pocket.

"I don't like war at all and think you should stay away from that Kimblee person. He is nothing but trouble and will lead you to problems." Roy looked over and saw the man smirking with his own bag slung over his shoulder. He was the definition of cool. Roy nodded albeit reluctantly but Armstrong didn't seem to notice the hesitation.

He nodded.

"I'm only looking out for you Major Mustang. You are a friend and friends watch each other's backs. Friends have been treated well in the Armstrong line for generations."

Roy didn't mind the speech. He was nodding too much too notice the tough pat on his shoulder however which was more like a sharp slap. He really needed to avoid those, were his last thought. Kimblee wasn't even looking his way anymore but Armstrong helped him up, thinking that Roy had been hurt when he grabbed his shoulders which was sore when he hit it against another object thanks to the black blowing slap.

"Are you okay soldier?"

Roy nodded furiously hoping that Armstrong wouldn't help him anymore in the future time. Whenever an event arose that would need him there, he would tell him about someone else so that he alone would be fine. Damn, you pack muscles like it's nothing, he thought gravely. Armstrong smiled before slapping him on the back again. He tried to move out of the way only to trip and end with a fall. The last conclusion he came up with was that it really wasn't a good day for him.

Not a good day at all.


	3. Practice makes perfect

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Roy was awakened by a soft slap to the cheeks and let out a moan but otherwise let himself lay there. He didn't know where he was and everything was fuzzy. He raised a hand to his hair only to see an I.V. placed there and almost jumped with a start. Why the hell was he here, he thought gravely. He just got here and here he was being treated. A gentle hand was on his shoulder and he turned seeing a young woman with a young smile. He smiled himself although he gulped wondering what had happened after trying to avoid Armstrong's 'pat' on his back.

"You have a visitor okay, Major. He said he won't be long and since the fever doesn't seem that bad anymore I'll leave you alone."

He let her leave, feeling shock for the first time since he awoken. He hadn't felt sick at all during the trip. He couldn't come up with anything that would make him this sick so fast. He was cut off from his thoughts by a pair of lips being pressed against his own. His protests were muffled by a warm tongue sliding in his mouth and he could barely lift himself to object. At the same time the person had his hands in his shirt. He squirmed trying to break free only to have it all stop before he even thought it was truly over. He noticed that it was Kimblee and glared.

"I'm sick you dumbass."

Kimblee shrugged before nudging Roy over before climbing in himself. Roy's eyes nearly became huge and couldn't believe this was happening. His arms held him in place and before he could complain more, Kimblee gave him a sloppy kiss on his nose, causing him to freeze up.

"You really don't get sleeping parties do you?" Kimblee asked. Roy shook his head trying to keep his thoughts in check and not become anxious that Kimblee was sharing a bed with him. "Stupid, I had bastard parents and I even know what it is. I know you are still sort of sick so we will only fool around today but I suppose it would be best this way. Practice makes perfect right?"

Roy found himself nodding before he could stop himself and Kimblee latched onto his jaw, suckling his way down. Roy jumped in surprise but Kimblee held his head. Was he always so affectionate, Roy wondered but quickly pulled away to where the other wasn't making out with him. He couldn't deal with that, not now.

"What is it doll?"

"Why do so many people say you are a deranged psychopath and tell me to stay away from you. I don't care that you are deranged but psychopath? I don't want to mess around either!"

Kimblee seemed to nod.

"They don't get me doll. They don't see a person underneath all the chaos. I was really surprised that you allowed me to talk to you so long since I know you were very uncomfortable." He seemed so sincere that Roy sat up and couldn't help but really think about this. It was true and he had been thinking it already. What if all Kimblee needed was somebody to understand him for him?

"Don't call me doll though," Roy told him. He found himself despising it more and more as it came from the other man's lips. He hated it with a passion already and Kimblee only said it a total of under fifteen times.

"Fine," Kimblee agreed with a shrug before coming closer. Roy scooted back until the man caught him in a hold and began attacking his neck with small butterfly kisses. He made his way down, lifting up his shirt with no intention of taking it off. Roy didn't seem to know what was enjoyable or not so it was hard to make it pleasurable. He stopped and eyed the man who was still squirming underneath him. "Do you not know what makes you feel good?"

Roy shook his head and Kimblee sighed allowing his shirt to go down and allowing Roy to sit up. He sat down next to the feverish man who just hours ago needed an ice bath to cool him down. It was funny how a big man like Armstrong could help in finding a dangerous infection before it festered for long. It was what ultimately saved his life.

"Okay when you're with a girl and she gives you licks and kisses, where do you like it?" Kimblee simplified for him. Roy seemed to finally get it before pulling the blanket over his head. Kimblee grumbled before pulling him up again.

"I'm not doing this with someone I knew not even a day ago!" Kimblee smirked. That wasn't the goal, he wasn't going to just fuck and run, well yet. He leant over and Roy fell back into the bed making him easily pin the wrist above the man's wiggling body. He waited until he was closer, maybe a half inch away from those kissable lips before he stopped.

"I'm not going to fuck you. I told you already that you are too sick for that but if you want to let me know. I'm not going to stop you from feeling what you want to feel. I do like you though. Don't know how much yet but you are tolerating me more than even Basque Grand and that man likes crazy. He may be even crazier than me…" he trailed off placing wet kisses on Roy's chin trailing his way down his throat before stopping at his shirt as if asking for permission. Roy felt his breath hitch but he didn't say anything either way and Kimblee took that as a green light. He slid his tongue down his collar bone making his way down before licking and sucking both his nipples soliciting a small moan from Mustang. He hid a grin sliding his tongue down his stomach, licking his belly button. He did smirk this time when he felt the man's stomach muscles spasm beneath him. He paused at the pants and decided it was too soon.

He then ravished his lips, exploring every cavern of his mouth. He couldn't believe how good of a kisser the man was and he hardly even knew the man. He decided he was going to have to know him more. He broke the kiss, almost missing the moan of disappointment from the man underneath him. He smirked.

"Hey baby face, get some sleep. I do say that the higher ups aren't going to like their favorite major getting sent to medical already thanks to a stupid fever." He slid his fingers in Mustang's soft thick raven hair with a smile. He found he even loved the man's hair. God, he didn't think there was anything worse but realized there was. They were at war and at any time the man underneath him could end up dead.

"Do me a favor baby face and don't die."

He ignored the other's protests and instead waited for a nod, any indication that he promised that he wouldn't get himself killed. Finally he gave a small indication he heard and it only made Kimblee frown more.

"You better because if you do, I don't think I would like that."

Mustang eyed him for a moment before turning over, not really caring that Kimblee was still in the bed. It surprised Kimblee that the man was so comfortable with him with only a day of knowing him and most of it being him making out with the man.

"You just want to get into my pants."

He let Mustang fall asleep knowing that. He didn't need the man to realize that he was slowly becoming someone important to him. Damn, damn, damn, he thought. If he did become someone and the higher-ups found out, how would he hide it. They wouldn't want someone as naïve as Mustang who was also an idealist to stay alive for very long. He had to hide it because in the end, he was only going to make Mustang believe he was a decent fuck. If he became anything, then there was no guaranteed that the man would remain safe.

* * *

><p>"I don't like this patrol. People are born, people live. They smile, they laugh, and they cry. Then they die end of story. Why is it that we go to war when we could work stuff out."<p>

Kimblee just glared at the man beside him. Idealist and naïve at that. Who was he thinking he could be to change that. Mustang paused to check that he wasn't being paranoid before continuing to listen to the other man's conversation. Kimblee was glaring and even though Roy knew that the man was annoyed to death, he found himself smiling. What was he to do other than watch the man squirm under their comrade's pain. Kimblee seemed to have another idea entirely and pushed the man to the ground and snagged him by the shirt holding his palm before him.

"Do you see this you little snot? This hear is how I blow shit up and if you don't shut up I will make you a pretty bomb for those Ishbalans okay? Good now shut the hell up!" He didn't pause when Mustang laughed and grabbed him roughly by the hair ignoring Roy's yelp of pain. "You started this and got us in trouble. You didn't have to tell the Brigadier general that we were having a contest to see if he really was fat under his clothes or if it were pure muscle!"

"Let go, you're hurting me…" Roy was in the middle of being in pain and laughing his ass off. Ignoring Kimblee hadn't been the best idea but he noticed every time he had, that they ended up in trouble. Maybe he should just listen to him. He paused when Kimblee finally let go watching in amusement as Roy tried to catch his breath.

"There, I'm gonna sucker punch you the next time you do that and then watch you try to catch it. You won't be laughing then." Roy flicked him off before turning to the next alley and taking out his letter. The one by Hughes. He missed his friend since Ishbal was hell and he was forced to even kill a five year old the other day. He spent the whole fifteen minutes after losing his lunch while Kimblee watched in disgust. After they had gotten back though, Kimblee didn't waste time in feeling him up and giving him multiple hickeys.

He cleared his throat, making sure that he was in the lighted area when he read it, knowing it annoyed Kimblee to death since his friend's letter was full of love. It paid to be the only one that Kimblee wouldn't actually blow up and the other man seemed to share his belief for he complained how much he couldn't stand the crazy psychopath taking sides.

"Dear Roy, did you know that I met the beautiful girl at the flower shop the other day? It must be love at first sight and she did agree to go on a date. I could be waiting for something like this and if it's what I think, I should take this slow. Because slow ensures that you love someone more than life." He dodged Kimblee's planned take down laughing since he knew he only responded to the way he emphasized slow and love. Kimblee didn't understand love at all and it only made him angrier when other people found it. He almost tripped and with a laugh continued with the letter. "You need to find somebody Roy and I'm not saying out there in Ishbal because those military ladies are very mean most of the time and Ishbalans would probably just want to get close enough to kill you. Stay safe and don't forget to reply. P.S. get yourself a wife-Damn it I hate when Hughes gets all philosophical!"

It was Kimblee's turn to laugh and Roy couldn't blame him. He did read Hughes annoying letter. He turned to the man who had went with them knowing that even though the man really was annoying, the guy was his bunk mate and he couldn't just let him die. He couldn't see him anymore and frowned. The moon was showing brighter than ever and he couldn't see him anymore.

"Kimblee I don't see-HUMPH! STOP THAT!" Kimblee didn't care, pushing his face closer with the palms of his hands and pulling him into a slow tender kiss that was almost impossible to believe except that the man was always demonstrating that side for him. He attempted to wiggle out of it but just gave up until they were both out of air.

"Practice makes perfect baby." Roy ignored it for the favor of finding his tent mate. Wherever he was, Roy couldn't find him anywhere and it was just then that Kimblee noticed. He quickly knocked Roy under him and was happy that he missed the bullets that would have hit them both a second later had they not been down on the ground now.

"When did they get in!" Roy yelled above the gunfire and Kimblee shot him an amused glare.

"I take it that they hated your friend's letter as well. It wasn't that good anyhow."

Roy nudged him away and snapped his already gloved fingers, starting some of them on fire whilst Kimblee pretended to think. Finally he stated, "I think this is open for interpretation."

"Interpretation my ass. You only hate him because he found a nice woman to love and call his own. In a few years there will be marriage and then in another two years a baby and you can't handle that."

Kimblee was oh so tired and glared at the man who he was secretly infatuated with. He was jealous but in different ways than he could know. Why did he have to come to damn Ishbal and find the one person that understood him? Why couldn't he have pushed him away like all the others and hated him without knowing why he was what he was? And most importantly, he wished that that damn Hughes was here taking his place because Roy would have been better off. He was a killer damn it! He was supposed to be apathetic and cruel. He wasn't supposed to have any of these feelings. I'm supposed to hate you too Mustang and that means these feelings are unwanted.

He cursed when he heard a surprised shout and couldn't believe that Mustang had been hit. Damn it, he quickly checked and noticed it was only in the shoulder. He ground his teeth before checking and cursing when he noticed that the bullet was jutting out of the skin but was too deep to take out with just his fingers. He lifted Mustang a bit and the man didn't hesitate to snap both his fingers, sending flames in the direction of the bullets. While that distraction happened, he pushed Mustang back down and ignored his complaints. They turned to telling him it was not the time to be sex deprived to which Kimblee scowled.

"I'm not horny damn it and you aren't going to like this anyways. It will make sex seem painless."

Roy's eyes widened and he wished he almost didn't say that. He didn't want Mustang to think that making love was going to hurt. It would but it was only if Mustang hadn't done anything like that before. He ignored the man's questions in favor to pay attention to the bullet still lodged in the skin. It was only one way he was going to be able to get that and he surmised it was going to be painful. Grabbing his knife, he went to dig it out but stopped when the man underneath him gave off a painful scream. He sighed before putting a hand through his hair.

"I need to get the bullet out so that I could at least clean the wound. You okay? Still breath fine…"

"DON'T TOUCH THE BULLET!" He understood that Roy was feeling pain but couldn't let himself comfort the man because it was going to hurt. He stuffed a roll of gauze in his mouth deciding it needed to be kinda damp anyways and ignored his painful muffled screams.

He slid the knife below the bullet and pulled underneath it. Mustang's hands squeezed into fists and he didn't really think he could handle the man being in so much pain but he had to get it out. The bullet looked poisonous and he didn't want the poison to kill him off damn it. He tried pushing it to the top and Roy's squirmed to get away. He held him down firmly with one hand but continued. He couldn't afford to let up now. He knew the man was going to feel some of the poison but he had to limit it so that Roy wouldn't get the full affect. It was budging finally. He was relieved when he pulled it onto the ground, laying Mustang on his side so that the bullet wasn't touching anything. It was definitely full of poison that could be absorbed into the skin.

"That….Tha…That hurt….y..ou…you…..mother fucker!"

He just rose his eyebrows mentally congratulating the man for successfully swearing. He didn't do it often but when he did, boy did he have a mouth on him. It made him love that mouth so much more. He didn't like the man's coloring though and grabbed the discarded Gauze and wrapped it tightly around the wound. The Ishbalans had to have given up by now but they didn't know where their other guy was. Damn novices Kimblee thought. Roy's lips were turning blue and he couldn't really go looking for the man.

"Calm down and don't breath heavy," He instructed. Roy groaned but obviously tried to do as he said. He put him back on his back and attempted to open his airway so that he could breathe easier as well. The man was just breathing way too quickly and couldn't seem to actually catch it. It went way beyond simple anxiety and pain. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?"

Roy nodded and he didn't hesitate to lift him up. Which were the best that could help the man? Oh yeah, the Rockbells. Didn't matter to him at the moment that they were helping the traitors just as long as Mustang was okay.

He made it in less than fifteen and yelled for the doctors to hurry, which they had. They basically jumped and started working on him right away. Roy attempted to grab Kimblee and succeeded in getting his hand on a handful of his shirt. He pulled until Kimblee was right near his mouth. He hated that Mustang was in pain but he wasn't going to get better if he did this.

"Practice makes perfect Kimblee. I remembered that." His eyes widened realizing that the man seemed proud that he remembered it but before he could get him on it, he had already passed out.

Yes it does he thought. Most definitely. Practice made perfect.

That was a fact.


	4. complications

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

The poison hadn't done much damage but the brigadier general had been mad to find out that one of his alchemist had been injured. Also there was the matter on his bunkmate which Mustang had to answer to once he remained conscious for more than two minutes and didn't space out even then. He honestly had no idea where he was but didn't seem to fathom the idea that the man could have been an informant for the other side.

Kimblee didn't visit much either and Roy wondered if he was happy about that. He was dosed rather heavily on the meds anyways and he didn't know if he could tolerate one of his make out sessions at the moment. The man was awful when it came to that and usually didn't go a day without some type of affection.

But that was before it turned that his tent made was dead. Once he had found out, he pulled on some of the stitches and let out a cry. Damn it, that smarted. He grit his teeth and waited for the pain to ease. It didn't stop the blood from flowing and he would have sit up and attempt to take care of it if a hand hadn't pushed him back onto the bed. He sighed. This place was proving to suck. Kimblee seemed somber but after blinking he swore he imagined it again.

"You need your meds," he told him rather hastily and when Roy tried to correct him to say that he already had his meds an hour and a half ago, it didn't stop him from shoving two into his mouth rather forcefully.

He swallowed it not knowing what it was about. He let out a squeak when he felt Kimblee's warm tongue on the back of his neck. That was a spot he hadn't done anything to before and it was weird. He felt a ticklish sensation when he leant over to whisper.

"Just keep practicing. This should make perfect. This right here alright?" He didn't know what he meant but decided that he didn't like what he was being told. Kimblee just covered his wound with more bandages before sticking his tongue into his mouth.

Roy closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel. He wasn't expecting Kimblee to remove his shirt though or his own. Kimblee kept him decently distracted by massaging Roy's tongue with his own and exploring his warm mouth.

"Baby face, you are too good. You know that?" Roy couldn't answer, his mouth was being preoccupied and Kimblee didn't seem to want that answered.

He closed his eyes feeling good until Kimblee's hand slipped past his waistband. He squeaked again but Kimblee easily pushed them down. He was too medicated to be able to concentrate on fighting him. He realized that this was what Kimblee was hoping for and eyed him in fear to which the man smirked.

"I solved the problem babes. You don't want it to hurt do ya?" Roy honestly didn't but he didn't think he was ready for this.

He nearly screamed in frustration when he felt the warm mouth over his erection. He didn't remember when Kimblee had removed his boxers but damn, he bucked his hips out and Kimblee held them down, twirling his tongue around the shaft before taking the whole head in his mouth. He moaned, causing a smirk to come to Kimblee's face as he began to bob his head up and down in a rhythmic pace. He groaned and came before Kimblee was warned although the man didn't seem to mind. He lapped up the liquid with a strange smile on his face. He took Roy in another kiss allowing the man to taste himself in Kimblee's mouth and didn't notice any other happenings until he felt the first finger in his entrance.

He found himself stiffening until Kimblee mumbled, "Relax babe. If you don't allow yourself to relax, it'll hurt."

He tried to, he honestly did. But once he was used to the first finger, the man added a second and he found himself shuddering and wanting the pain to leave. Kimblee just sighed and blew some air in his face. He was startled and Kimblee started thrusting both fingers in and out of the tight entrance smiling when he relaxed once again. He pulled him into a hunger filled kiss trying to distract him from the third finger and yet it hadn't worked as well as he thought it would. He still stiffened but loosened up after a couple of minutes allowing him to stretch him.

"Relax," he told him.

He spread some lube on his member before climbing on top of Roy and pushing his throbbing member into the entrance. Roy felt it despite the medication's numbing effects and tried to stop the pain from continuing. Kimblee held him down until he was seated to the hilt and then waited for Roy's body to get used to the intrusion. Roy took a couple of deep shuddering breaths and didn't seem to want to continue. When Kimblee went to pull out, he kept him from moving by putting his arms around his back and Kimblee smirked.

"It will get better, you know. Just wait one more minute. I'll make it feel good okay?" He waited until Roy nodded and the man did do so reluctantly but he wasn't worried.

Once Roy hesitantly let go, Kimblee pulled out half way slowly before thrusting back in. Roy let out a painful groan and Kimblee ruffled his hair.

"Relax. If you don't relax it's going to hurt, I told you this."

Roy let out another shuddering breath before nodding for the go ahead. Kimblee repeated the previous actions making sure to go slow at first. He sped up the pace, smirking with amusement as Roy's painful grunts turned into passionate moans of pleasure. He knew it and he had told Roy that it would feel good. Soon he was slamming into him and Roy was begging him to drive harder and faster. He groaned. This coming from the man who just minutes before hadn't wanted any of this? He complied wondering why it was hard to say no to the man. It seemed he hit that bundle of nerves as well when Roy bucked out and moaned loudly. He aimed to hit it again and again, pulling Roy into a passionate kiss.

"More," Roy begged. "Damn it."

Roy was fisting the sheets but it was not painful like it had been in the beginning. Roy finally came and Kimblee felt it becoming tight again, slamming in a couple more times before cumming into Roy and then pulled out.

"You're too much work sometimes," he let him know but Roy seemed to be falling asleep again. Sighing, he cleaned themselves up and put both their clothes back on before smiling. Roy was out like a light, on his side and didn't seem to realize what it was he was doing to him. "You definitely are a slave driver."

Damn, why did he feel this way after getting what he wanted? Well Basque Grand wanted him to deal with something so he decided that he could let himself stay away before he fell hard for the man before him. Something he was never going to allow himself to do. It was almost as forbidden as having children and liking them as well. He would never have a child nor would he fall in love for the flame alchemist.

In the end it was just too risky anyways.

* * *

><p>"He was sent home because he was supposedly pregnant. Silly though right, because no male could ever have a baby!"<p>

Roy listened to the chat while trying to concentrate on not showing off a limp. Damn, it was good and he surprisingly remembered it well but the morning after the actual thing hurt. He winced when Armstrong clapped him on the back, forcing him to balance himself out. He let out a groan of pain before Armstrong seemed to notice. He didn't look so happy either.

"You should stay away from the crimson alchemist Major Mustang. He isn't all too good." Roy frowned, trying not reveal his activities from the night before. It was so good though. He bet that Armstrong wouldn't think he was being smart about it but it was his life, not the other Major's.

"I know, you warned me already." He stopped when some other man cracked at that and continued on. He knew him to be one of the other alchemist.

"What do you think would happen if Major Mustang was knocked up?" Roy looked at them oddly wondering what the hell they were talking about but chose not to answer. They were snobs anyways and by doing so would only be asking for more snide remarks. "I bet that Kimblee is already getting him to bend over."

"Hey, shut up! Just so you know, men can't get pregnant!" Roy snapped finally. They looked surprised if anything else instead and Roy turned behind him furiously noticing the brigadier general. "We were just talking-"

"MUSTANG WE NEED TO TALK!"

Roy followed as fast as he could without revealing the limp. Damn, he didn't remember this with Hughes but then he had only been what, half way in before Roy had changed his mind from the pain and wanted him to pull out. Hughes had looked somewhat disappointed but it couldn't be helped. He really couldn't accept pain much.

"Leave the men alone. If they think men could get pregnant, they very well can in their eyes. On another note, I want you to do a mission. You been fucking up lately and this one will put you down in my good graces."

Roy looked at him wondering if he was going to have to ask or if he would tell him. Man his rear really was sore. He didn't think he'd be able to sit right for a weak. He decided to go ahead and ask though since the man was silent.

"What do you want me to do?"

"The Rockbells. You may recognize them being doctors and all and how many times you visited as well since you keep getting injured. "At that he glared a Roy and he just looked surprised by the doctors being brought up. "I want you to use any method you want but by sundown the order best be carried out. They are ordered to death and it's because they keep helping Ishbalans out. If one of them weren't healed there, your tent mate would still be alive and it's something we won't forget." Roy doubted that the man couldn't. It was possibly the other way around. He couldn't even think of killing the couple, they had a young daughter. He gulped before saluting.

"Before sunset." Brigadier General Grand looked pleased.

Roy wanted to die but settled for biting his lip to keep from crying out. He was a wuss.

* * *

><p>It was still mid-afternoon and Roy knew that he had to kill the good doctors. Better late than never right? He made his way down and both of them greeted him the same as usual. They didn't seem to think that he was going to be a threat. He gulped. He was going to be a huge threat. The biggest ever and all because he was going to kill them. He had the gun in his right hand as well.<p>

He gulped and pulled at his sleeve, noticing that they seemed worried. He couldn't have that. They should hate him. He didn't want to do this, no he couldn't and that was why he wanted them to hate his guts. If they hated his guts he wouldn't feel as bad about blowing them away.

"What's the matter honey?"

He winced.

"The brigadier general came with a warning. He said that you continue to treat the Ishbalans and you would be ordered to die."

He didn't like how emotionless his voice sounded right there. He should be wiggling in fear and crying but it didn't look like he was going to get either. He was angry that they would allow this to happen and held back any and all sounds from being sounded aloud.

"I-we can't do that Major Mustang. We agreed to come here to help people. Not Amestrians. Not just Ishbalans either. Don't you see that? We agreed to help save people's lives okay?"

Roy shook his head.

"He ordered you to kill us if we don't listen didn't he?" Mr. Rockbell was very clever. Roy avoided their looks and Mrs. Rockbell started to cry. He held her for some time before he turned back to Roy who looked like he had been backed into a corner. "Can you spare my wife at least?"

"No honey, if you die I do too because I won't stop helping them!"

"What about our daughter? Winry will grow up without us if you do this!" Roy felt truly evil but he reasoned that if he hadn't done it, some other people sure would.

They seemed to come to a conclusion though and he let his eyes close momentarily wishing that it wasn't happening. They were very stupid. He opened them back up to see that they didn't seem to fight their fate either. True they looked very frightened but it differed than the usual enemy of the state they had since they fought back, tried to get the gun turned and everything.

"We hope you the best Roy. Don't do anything dumb and don't forget to eat. That's important."

He felt the tears and was ashamed of them. Even more, he was ashamed that the two were more concerned about him when it was obvious that he was he evil person taking them away from the their daughter. He held the weapon up and before he knew it one fire after the other at point blank range. Impossible was it to miss unless the person was a complete and utter dumbass but still, he couldn't help it, he fell to the ground on all fours. The tears kept coming and he couldn't help it. Noticing the sounds of footsteps, he hastily dried them and allowed for both Marco and the brigadier general to observe the scene. Basque Grand looked exceptionally pleased, Marco did not. He left them to fight it out, not wanting to witness it.

* * *

><p>He was a murderer. A sad and cruel murderer. Letting the water stream over his overused body, he couldn't seem to find the ability to care about much anymore. He was used as a killing machine and that was what he was doing. He almost jumped when he felt a hand touching his back and realized it was just Kimblee.<p>

"What, I'm just going to watch your back for you." He knew what he wanted though. He allowed him to think that.

He closed his eyes again, allowing Kimblee the leeway for now. He was a despicable person. Kimblee asked him if he would be able to handle the power of flame alchemy and how he was using it to kill people. He hadn't answered then but now he very much felt sick to his stomach. He shuddered and felt Kimblee pause in washing his back to sigh.

"Listen Roy, I heard about today and there was nothing you could do. They were helping people that were our enemies, and who would be healed to come back to the battlefield to harm us. If you think you did something horrible, listen to what I did." Roy listened.

Kimblee was such a bastard sometimes that it wasn't even funny. But the way he talked about the Ishbalans he murdered and how there was one missing an arm and how he gave a cross shaped scar to the other, he didn't want to hear the whole version to the madness. Kimblee just nodded. Roy allowed him to lather the soap on before rinsing it, going as far down as the end of his rump and Roy almost jumped from the surprise of that.

He inserted a wet finger and Roy forced himself to relax. He may not have been high on meds this time along but he wanted to feel good. He needed this he convinced himself. He felt a second finger added in scissoring, and widening the entrance. He let out a deep breath that got Kimblee to pull him into a kiss. He added a third and tweaked it making Roy moan. He removed them and gave Mustang a full deep kiss before smiling that crooked smile.

"You want another round so soon?"

"I want you to make love to me."

Time seemed to freeze. Whatever Kimblee was expecting, it hadn't been that. Roy didn't know what to do though and he was sick of feeling all this hate, the negative feelings. He knew why he wanted it done with Kimblee too because he was the one he trusted a lot. He wanted to feel loved so that he knew he wasn't just an evil monster that cut people down.

"Why do you want that? I told you that-"

Roy latched onto him tightly.

"I don't want to be hated! I didn't mean to kill them! I'm a monster!"

Kimblee seemed to sigh before pulling him into another kiss. The shower continued to run since none of them was interested in stopping it for the time being. He broke it off and faced Roy towards the wall. He nibbled on the back of Roy's shoulder before positioning Roy so that he could take him behind without hurting him.

"Hold onto the wall so you don't hurt that pretty baby face."

Roy nodded.

Kimblee felt the water was enough lubricant and dove right in, thrusting in and out at an increasingly fast pace. Roy cringed but let himself calm down before moaning. Kimblee, annoyed that it was nowhere as fast as he wanted it to be, placed his hands on Roy's hips, timing them with each thrust. Roy could of sworn he saw stars once Kimblee hit the prostate and continued aiming there. Kimblee pulled out and lowered Roy to the floor before plunging right back in pulling him into a deep ravishing kiss. They cummed together and while Roy was satisfied, Kimblee frowned.

While he tried avoiding the feeling of love, Roy seemed to have fallen and fell hard. What was he going to do now that the man he wanted to stay safe loved him deeply?


	5. broken promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

It was damn near disgusting and vile! Shutting his eyes, he moaned before finding himself unable to hold it in. He vomited again just as miserable as the first three times. When Roy was finished retching, he leant his forehead against his knees afraid to move. He was completely miserable and not only because Kimblee was off doing other things. He felt like a monster for all the killings he had had a hand with and now he was disgusted with the number of times he vomited. And to think it all started when one of the other men started eating bacon. He threw up again at the very thought, holding his stomach and reflecting that he could be dying. That was it. Why else would he turn down food so early in the morning?

"Major, you're needed in the –" Armstrong seemed to pause seeing Roy hunched over the basin and sighed. "Are you not feeling very well? We should get that checked out! I know what would have made you better and it's the medicine passed down from the Armstrong lines for generations but it isn't here so the other medication would have to do."

Roy flinched at the man's humungous booming voice before violently shaking his head. He wasn't interested in seeing doctors after what he had just done. The ones that replaced them thought of only the symptoms and the nature of the illness, not the people themselves. He still couldn't believe that one person got out by saying that he was knocked up. He was a man for hell's sake! He groaned before expelling bile into the basin and hastily cleaned his mouth with the towel afterwards. Armstrong seemed to sigh at just witnessing it.

"You really need the medicine Major Mustang. It would not do any good to go without. You could get very-" Mustang cut him off by bringing up more bile, slightly choking on it until Armstrong thumped him on the back hard enough that he had to catch his breath.

"I'm not…ugh…going."

Armstrong sighed.

"I could talk to one of the guys. It's okay to feel sick Major. Everyone feels it once in a while. Do you not want to go for some reason?"

Not trusting himself to speak at the moment, Roy nodded his head. He felt under the weather he told himself. It happened and it wasn't going to go away instantly just because he got medication in his system. He was lightheaded and dizzy yesterday as well. If Connors and Isabel hadn't pulled him out of the line of fire, he would have taken a head shot. Now all he wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep twelve hours. First though he wanted to eat a ton of rice with chocolate syrup.

He groaned at the mental image and heard Armstrong sigh again. If he didn't like seeing him, he didn't have to be here, Roy thought angrily. Everything was out of control. He hated that. He came here wanting to make a difference in the military and instead all he did was kill people and fuck another alchemist. We made love though, he thought and his expression softened just thinking about it. Kimblee didn't seem to like it either but for him, he did and Roy felt good that the man was willing to do that for him. He didn't change the fact that they were all evil and monsters but it helped that Roy knew that somebody really cared for him on this end and wouldn't thump him on the back hard enough to break his ribs.

"Is it that the Rockbells are gone?" Roy winced and that seemed to appease Armstrong. The man didn't leave though and took a seat right across from him. He didn't want him here but seeing him sit there, he knew he didn't have the heart to tell him to go away.

Instead he bowed his head and tried to think of anything but the things that would bring him retching again. There was an abundance of silence that was broken when Lieutenant Brown showed up and rose his eyebrows. Armstrong just pointed him out and explained what he was doing.

"So I can't just leave him. He's sick." Brown took one look and glared.

"That doesn't mean anything. Major are you sick? Is that why you nearly took a head shot yesterday and almost singed Thompson?"

Roy didn't answer and Brown didn't seem too enthused with that idea. Grabbing him by the shirt, he pulled him forward although Roy avoided his face while trying his best to hold in the bile that was trying to make its way up his esophagus.

"You listen here you clown! If you don't feel good, you are to go to the medical tent and get checked out! I don't want another male claiming pregnancy but we can't afford to lose you now. Not with the war almost leaving so go and take care of it right away-" Roy hadn't meant to spray him with not bile but watery vomit but the man wouldn't let go when he tried to warn him.

Brown stood there a few more seconds before rushing out in a mad dash to save his dignity. Not like there was many people there anyways. Roy had heard that the man just wanted to use his power on the junior personnel to appear more bad ass anyways. The man had no respect for the lower ranking and even went as far as rape to get what he wanted. Sighing, Roy stood up wondering why he was so tired lately. Armstrong grabbed his arm before he could exit the tent himself.

"You still need to be checked out you know?"

Roy stared him down until he let go but it didn't deter Armstrong from talking. If anything, he was rambling more about what Brown was saying was true and Roy found he hadn't cared a bit. He was finally over with the episode of vomiting and just wanted to keel over and sleep. He let the man continue however knowing the importance of getting it out of his system. Once he was finished however, Roy shook his head.

"I'm not vomiting anymore you see. It was only bad this morning." He didn't notice Armstrong's strange look continuing as though Armstrong wasn't now glancing at him oddly. "I'm gonna crash in my tent for twelve hours, give or take a few. Wake me up if I'm needed."

Apparently he wasn't. He didn't let that detail slip his notice though. He removed his boots and jacket as soon as he arrived in his own tent and collapsed on his own bunk. He tiredly raked a hand through his hair before trailing into a long undisturbed deep sleep.

* * *

><p>He thought it was a raid once he saw orange and ran outside forgetting his boots before realizing it was only Kimblee sitting in front of a fire in front of the tent. He almost groaned and held it back at the last minute seeing as how the man looked so deep in thought. He didn't hesitate to join him and upon seeing the other finally, Kimblee allowed himself a small smile.<p>

"Hey baby face. I heard that you upchucked on Lieutenant Brown earlier today," he chuckled before shooting an adoring look at Roy. "He deserved it though. He's always trying to get in the good graces of the higher ups but it's really sickening. He makes me want to blow him to pieces."

Roy nodded although he didn't think much of it. He should have though because Kimblee didn't seem to have been joking when that happened. He scooted closer until he was laying his head on the man's shoulder and then sighed in happiness. He heard a laugh and looked up to see Kimblee amused.

"You are too funny sometimes. Maybe after this is over, we could head over to Lior. They were talking about using the philosopher stones tomorrow. They had a heated debate over it since Marco seems to think that we shouldn't even be here. Very ironic considering it was one of our kind that killed an Ishbalan child, don't ya think?"

Roy nodded from where he was before snuggling closer. Kimblee shot him an annoyed look before allowing Roy to slide his arms around his waist. Damn it Roy, stop being so clingy was the sudden thought before it dispersed. Roy being clingy probably meant he still felt bad about the killings. It was ripping havoc on his soul and Kimblee honestly believed that he would have enjoyed the killings more without the man so close. He could actually be someone enjoyable, at least he thought so, in the flame alchemist's eyes and that thought made it oddly endearing. He loved that the man helped him to be himself and not at all the psycho that everybody seemed to believe.

"When this is over, you gotta promise to come back to my hometown." Kimblee broke the silence and Roy glanced up before nodding without hesitation. Kimblee was stunned as well before continuing. "And we do have to see Lior so don't you dare think that this is the ending once we leave Ishbal. You have to promise half of your life to me and in return I'll give you my half."

Roy nodded again making Kimblee hold it still before gazing into his onyx eyes and searching for anything close to regret. He found none and smiled before pulling him in for a deep kiss that ended with a nibble on his bottom lip. He released Roy's face and allowed him to lay his head back onto his shoulder. The man didn't feel so well earlier today and bringing that into mind, it was no wonder that they allowed Roy to sleep in. He did look weary but sick, well oddly he didn't. He put a hand to his forehead before concluding there wasn't a fever.

"I'll give you half of my heart as well," Roy stated making Kimblee gape at him. Who was he to promise that? But Roy wasn't done. "I'll give you everything else. My body, my soul, my mind. Hell I'll give you my life and not half but in return I want half of your heart as well. Alchemist believe in equivalent exchange but this isn't alchemy, this is matters of the heart and I truly do give you half of mine."

Kimblee brought up a hand to rub his shoulder slowly while deliberating it in his mind. His focus had always been blowing shit up and making the most of it but slowly Roy had wormed his way into a heart he didn't even know he had had. He was giving meaning to Kimblee's life and he found that he didn't just want to be a good alchemist anymore. They both didn't want children either so it was good that he wasn't with someone that could give him that anyways. He smirked realizing that Roy no longer sang the tune about loving just women anymore. He could see this though. He brought his hand up to Roy's hair, playing with it while Roy kept his gaze without breaking it.

"Alright Mr. Roy. I give you half my heart and I'll even give you everything else of mine as well. You have my body, my soul, and my mind. You have my life in your hands as well. If you die, I do because somebody can't live with half a heart and you do best to remember that. You are no longer able to decide to die because for me you have to live. And if I no longer live, the same goes for you."

Roy actually initiated the kiss this time and Kimblee allowed that to happen. Slowly he eased Roy to the ground with him on top and pulled his hands under his shirt. He paused for a moment seeing Roy pause as well and frowned.

"Aren't you supposed to be sick? You threw up this morning." He wasn't going to catch anything right?

Roy gave him another kiss before shaking his head. He nodded before removing his clothes without the hesitation. Once both of them were naked, he pushed his aching erection into Roy's entrance not thinking about the lube or needing to stretch him and Roy took it remarkably well anyways. He sped up getting heated moans by the man underneath him. It turned him on himself, especially when the man moaned his name under his breath. He placed tiny kisses on his face and then latched onto his collar bone sucking, licking, and biting it until he was satisfied with the mark he left behind. He was pounding into him now, and it was all the writhing man could do beneath him but moan even louder than before. It was over before they both knew it and Kimblee collapsed on Roy exhaustedly. Taking Roy's lips in another kiss, he accidentally pushed up not realizing that he was still deeply seated inside him and heard Roy groan. He gave him an apologetic look before deciding another round wouldn't be so bad. The man was already under him and compliant and damn Kimblee was hard again. Roy did have such kissable lips as well. He ended up going three rounds before deciding he exhausted both of them out and pulled out.

"Remember, half and half makes a whole," Kimblee told him.

Roy nodded.

It was almost with regret that Kimblee realized that they were packing up after tomorrow.

* * *

><p>The stones had been distributed and Ishbal demolished enough that they couldn't fight back if they tried but knowing this, Roy felt quite happy to be back on the train although he frowned realizing that Kimblee wasn't on yet. He furrowed his brows and told himself that he wasn't at the least worried because the man always found a way to show up at the oddest of times. He didn't just give everything away just for nothing, he reasoned. Kimblee would be back.<p>

Instead, he was disappointed when he saw Armstrong there. He looked almost mad but Roy let it fly. He wasn't feeling so well and when he wasn't vomiting, he was feeling lightheaded, dizzy, and ate more than he could ever feel possible. Armstrong took a seat before sighing.

"You are better off not knowing the Crimson alchemist you know? He got into trouble and rumor has it he's gonna be in jail for life."

Roy felt a gigantic punch in his stomach. He really hadn't been but he minus well have. He suddenly realized why Kimblee wasn't here with him. He was in trouble but from what? Did he kill the pesky lieutenant like he said he would? He hated this! He turned away quickly as if to gaze at the window, ignoring what Armstrong would have said and wondering if Armstrong had known this all along. Here wasn't the place to cry he told himself. Even though he felt like he wanted to.

The whole train ride was quiet for Armstrong didn't bother him and he didn't even attempt to make conversation back. He found himself not believing it. Kimblee would be fine, he would be. He felt someone restraining his hands and realized he had been pulling on his hair. He let his hands fall down by his side and Armstrong left him alone. The aisles were packed with soldiers already excited about being home. He just wanted to scream in anguish. He didn't know what he would do when he did get back to Central.

"Congratulations Mustang." He turned and faced the brigadier general and the man himself cleared his throat. "Heard you were being promoted to lieutenant colonel. Do the world a favor and don't fuck that up."

Roy didn't give a damn about the promotion. He waited until he was further down and then he laid back, using his jacket as a pillow. He was utterly exhausted and after hearing about the news of Kimblee's imprisonment, he doubted he would get much sleep later. It went smooth after that. He woke up an hour later and disgustedly read Hughes most recent letter wondering what the man was thinking. He didn't give a damn about some wedding but came to the conclusion that part of his heart just broke into a bunch of tiny pieces.

"We're here. Lighten up, you'll be with your family again."

Roy nodded with a yawn and stiffened. He didn't think to check but he felt that if he did, he would look a little green. He covered his mouth hoping not to vomit on the train itself and cut through the line making a lot of the comrades he had worked with in the past grumble and bitch. He passed Hughes's figure and finally let emptied his stomach in the trash bin. There was a pause before more bile came up and he moaned wondering why it was starting back up now of all times.

He felt a soft hand on his shoulder before he saw the man. He lifted his head noticing the look of concern flitting across his friend's face. He leant over and vomited again but since his stomach was going on almost empty, there wasn't much to throw up.

"You okay Roy? My lovely fiancé Gracia is over here too. We could bring you to our house and watch you or would you prefer to see a hospital?"

Roy shook his head, managing to exhale a huge breath though his nose. He didn't want to go to the hospital ever. He also didn't want to ruin the time that Hughes had off to spend with his wife. Roy would ruin that if the man had to watch him too. There was no way though that he could keep the old smirk from coming to his face. They wouldn't know right? If I just pretend I'm fine.

"I'm going to go home Hughes. I've been away far too long and the train makes me sick. I promise I'll be alright."

Hughes didn't look too convinced but Roy made sure that he acted the way he used to so that the man wouldn't be suspicious. Making his own way outside when Roy turned to go find Gracia, he waved over to a taxi and got in. Hughes would be wondering where he went off to and be genuinely upset that he hadn't gotten to introduce his beautiful lovely fiancé but Roy couldn't stand the thought of meeting her at the moment.

He paid for the taxi ride to his apartment and collapsed onto the couch. Drawing his knees up, he fought hard to keep the tears at bay no matter how hard it was to keep that up. I hate this, Roy thought miserably. He held his stomach feeling the odd little cramps and wondering aimlessly what he was supposed to do now. He was back to his old boring life with nothing good coming out of damn Ishbal. He held his head as he felt a headache come on and groaned. The only thing he thought about was Kimblee's promise.

You promised, he thought depressingly .Where did you go and why did they take you away? Tears made it to the corner of his eyes and he hurriedly wiped them away. He didn't want to cry. He didn't want to think. He wanted to scream until he didn't hurt anymore. He wanted to not be jealous of Hughes for finding someone so perfect when the one he found was in jail. Which jail was it anyways, he thought before ignoring the issue. It didn't matter. Kimblee wasn't coming here anyways.

He broke his promise.


	6. you're WHAT!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The doctor's visit was hard as hell.

Roy hated doctors because of what they represented but he had thrown up all the apple juice he had chugged that morning. Hughes may have been annoyed but had forced Roy to go. Roy hated work, he really did. Nothing made sense anymore. Hughes made sure he did end up coming over to his house and didn't hesitate to force him over to his house when he witnessed Roy's taboo circles drawn all over one of the rooms and his 9 mm pistol on the desk as though the man was undecided as to what he wanted. Since then, Roy had been sleeping fitfully on their couch.

"I told you not to drink all that juice Roy. Even Armstrong said that you were going to get sick." He looked his friend up and down to Roy's annoyance before grinning. "You look like you gained a few pounds though. Weird huh since you've been throwing up."

Roy kept his fist at bay refusing to allow himself to punch the man. He's my friend, doesn't that mean anything, he asked himself. Apparently it didn't because he was wanting to throttle the too cheerful man. Hughes turned to him and placed a finger on his nose inducing a blink from the other man.

"I'll be back okay. Don't sass the doctor. You're a big boy and I shouldn't have to tell you that."

Roy just nodded before grumbling. He wasn't five years old. Hughes left before he could retort that and instantly went back to being anxious. The doctor's wasn't bad though. The doctor even went as far as to reassure him it was probably a small bug going around as well as a small panic attack brought on by being a war veteran. He went along with it until he returned with the lab results stating his surprise but wouldn't tell him why.

"Have you had recent intercourse with anyone but a woman Mr. Mustang?" He adjusted his glasses when Roy threw him a look. Why would he want to know? He thought about lying and saying he hadn't but didn't have the energy to make anything up so he nodded.

The doctor sighed.

"I thought it was a mistake when I accidentally drew a HCG lab. You see, I normally do that when a patient of mine is experiencing Nausea and vomiting during the childbearing age but of course, usually never on a man. I repeated it and I think I know what is plaguing you."

"I'm what?" Roy couldn't believe it. He knew that was false. Men couldn't get pregnant, he couldn't be. What would he do with it since Kimblee made it obvious he never wanted any children. He waited for an answer truly dreading this one. He was hoping not to hear this one though.

"It was positive. I checked it three times to make sure it wasn't just somebody else's blood mixed in it. I could redraw and check it again if it relinquishes any doubts you have. Come to think of it, you recently got back from war. I know that one came through these doors months earlier having been caught being pregnant. He was a guy too. Of course you became a hero. Imagine that, daddy's little baby has someone to look up to."

"What am I gonna do though doc? I'm living alone and I definitely doubt I'd be able to raise a baby all alone-"

"There's abortion available," The doctor quickly offered.

Roy blinked.

He couldn't quite get what the doctor was getting at but did he want him to kill the baby? The one that didn't have a choice to be put in there? It wasn't the baby's fault its papa and daddy were complete idiots. He wasn't going to end a life though just because he didn't have the means. He surely could find someone really wanting a child.

"No thanks. I don't agree with that. It's the killing of an innocent life that didn't make the decision of being made. "

The doctor seemed to nod but Roy could tell he was itching to say something. Maybe about Ishbal. He killed plenty of children there. Hell a seven year old even was fighting and it was all he could do to defend himself. The question was though when he had become pregnant. He flinched at the word he happened to say in his mind but otherwise did nothing. He had done it many times in the showers alone and then there was his bunk in his tent. When was it that they conceived a child? Damn he was knocked up in Ishbal!

"Well you said you won't be able to care for it and if it saves you from giving the child a life of heart ache-"

Roy understood but shook his head and let a small smile grace his lips.

"I think that I have it covered. How do I know when it's going to come out though?"

The doctor allowed a grin himself at that statement.

"Lay back." He looked dubiously at the confused look that Roy had given him and sighed. "I'm just trying to get an image of the baby if it's the real deal so pull up your shirt while you're at it."

Roy did and noticed the first time what he hadn't noticed before. His stomach was a little bigger than it had been and he certainly didn't place anything there. He bit his lip when cold gel was squirted onto it and glared at the doctor. Good way to be a jack ass, he thought. I didn't ask for this cold gel. His thoughts trailed off when he saw the image on the screen however. It wiggled and parts of it moved. His breath hitched wondering when this happened. A real live baby right inside of him. He wanted to cry but found he couldn't. Instead he looked over towards the spectacled man hoping that he would explain what he was seeing.

"This here are the arms and that there are the legs. He or she is a very temperamental thing. I would say by the little amount of showing you're already doing, that you are about roughly sixteen to twenty weeks. You are small so it could be rounded to twenty three but I doubt it. It's hard to tell how your baby is growing since you hadn't caught the first signs and being a man, I doubt you would know them. Now take these and don't smoke, drink, or take anything without consulting me."

Roy nodded until he read the bottle before glaring back up to him.

"I don't need these! I am not a woman!"

"But you do need the iron. Prenatal vitamins are an excellent source for all kinds of things you might be lacking, especially folic acid. Do take one a day and if you're embarrassed don't show anyone the bottle. I hope for your sake that you make up with the baby's father. Its life will be very complicated if not."

Roy took it as his hint to leave, but not before the doctor also handed him copies of the scans. His heartbeat quickened realizing this was real. He was carrying Kimblee's kid. Could he really do it? Could he let himself break further apart by raising a kid when he had in the beginning never wanted one.

Only time would tell.

* * *

><p>The cell opened all too fast for him.<p>

It had been a very bad idea but had stemmed from the talk Hughes was having with him about babies and how he wished Gracia wouldn't mind if they didn't happen to have the kind of baby they had wanted. Roy wanted to knock him off his feet. The man wasn't even married yet and he was worried about kids. He rolled his eyes until he heard the man talk about the state alchemists imprisoned.

Acting nonchalantly, he asked what was going on with them. Hughes took the bait hook, line, and sinker. He told him they were at the Central state prison and were under heavy lock and key. The Fuhrer didn't even visit stating that they were traitors to his country and while Roy knew it wasn't a great idea, he excused himself to go back to his apartment. Hughes made sure to let him know that any slip ups and he was back under suicide watch. Roy waved him off before giving a salute jokingly heading out the door before he had to listen to Hughes talk about Gracia again.

And here he was.

He went up to the guard and cleared his throat. It was really dry and his hands were sweating. He couldn't help but be anxious about this but if everything went well, he was going to see Kimblee after a few weeks to a couple of months of not seeing him. He was enthused really. The guard stopped him and checked to make sure nothing he carried would set anything off or aid in helping the prisoners escaped. Afterwards he sighed.

"Sign in. I'm not sure you really should be up to seeing the man though. He is crazy," he added. Roy arched an eyebrow making the man continue. "He blew away allies away in Ishbal so I would be careful okay. Do you need somebody there with you. I know the sleazy attorney of his is very protective of him. Could be that she wants a piece of him."

Roy nodded feeling bile steadily rise from the pit of his stomach. He fought to keep it at bay not really finding the humor in upchucking all over the security guard. He stopped at the cell number and Roy honestly felt that he could go without the feelings of anxiety washing over him. Gulping, he entered leaving the guard to shake his head and wonder why the young ones always had to make friends with ones so hurtful and violent.

"Kimblee?"

The man in question had looked over in shock, his mouth drawing in a huge frown before seeing who it was and groaning. Roy didn't hesitate to go closer to the man he had been making love to just a couple of months ago. He dropped his bag on the side next to Kimblee and not once did he take his eyes away from the man. He couldn't. The man looked horrible. He hadn't brushed his hair in weeks, maybe even before he was sent here. His eyes were wild and he had stubble on his chin. Roy sighed before closing the gap between them to pull him in a soft kiss.

Kimblee pulled him off of him making Roy look at him in confusion. He knew that Kimblee felt something for him. He promised. He dug his fists in the fabric of the prison uniforms they were making the man wear burying his head into the other man's shoulders. Kimblee let out a sigh and seemed about to push him back before he heard the unmistakable sob that Roy couldn't bite back in time. He didn't look but he knew that Kimblee must've been very mad.

"Are you crying Mustang? Really? What the hell are you doing in a place like this? People wouldn't hesitate to take you any way they please. Are you stupid? I know you have an intelligent mind so what the hell are you doing-"

"You promised! Damn it you said, you said that you wanted to be with me! Why did you leave me, why?"

Kimblee sighed above him before pulling Roy to gaze into his golden amber eyes. He didn't want Roy to be in pain. It had never been his intention and yet here the man was, sniveling in his good shirt, the only shirt he was allowed to wear and as much as he DID love Roy, he didn't want his shirt to be filled with snot.

"I do love you Roy and I'm sorry that I broke my promise. I had some disagreements with the men back in Ishbal. You know how that is." He paused noticing that Mustang took on a few pounds and looked rounder around the middle as well. Roy seemed to notice where the gaze was aimed at and was antsy about it but didn't say a thing. "What have you been up to? I bet you're loving Central."

"I was promoted, not that I care," He hastily added although Kimblee didn't give a shit about that. He just frowned. "I have to listen to Hughes babble about Gracia and oh I'm having a baby."

It took a second for Kimblee to realize what he was talking about. He blamed the other mumble jumble that he was rambling that once he got the last part, he gave him a look as though he was crazy. Roy just mumbled something about a mix up of tests and that it was tested three times with his blood making an absolute positive. Kimblee continued to frown.

"You're WHAT!"

"Lookie here Kimblee," he had hastily pulled the scans from the visit as a last ditch effort for the man to believe him. "This is your baby. Too bad you couldn't have been there. Its little arms and legs were moving and it didn't look happy."

"I guess you aren't lying because I ask and you won't lie right?" He would have cupped Roy's face by now but the fact that his hands were impaired by the block of wood and chain, he was limited at what he could do with them. Roy nodded confirming that his love wouldn't lie if he were asked straight. "Damn it, what are you gonna do with the kid? I'm not there to support you both like I should-and damn did I just sound like a parent there? I don't think I'm parent material but then I never thought I'd be able to have children sticking with you."

Roy nodded in understanding before handing the scans to him. Kimblee raised an eyebrow before he suddenly realized what it was. It was a small image of the thing but this couldn't be the baby, could it? It was ridiculous. He couldn't possibly have fathered this kid. He decided to offer Roy the benefit of the doubt and trust him though and pulled Roy into a kiss. If the child was born and didn't have any of his features though, he was definitely going to question him.

* * *

><p>One visit turned into two and three once the baby started to kick. When Kimblee complained, Roy's only reply was the damn baby wouldn't kick as much when he was lying with him and the guards didn't seem to mind either. It ended in an enraged Kimblee yelling at him to go home and a pouting Roy just laying against him trying to pull him more towards him for the warmth. In the tangle of arms and legs however, Kimblee knew that he couldn't really blame the man. Who else knew that he was carrying a kid?<p>

"Seriously Mustang, go home. If the guards come around they will see this and think that you aren't only crazy for being here but wonder why the hell you aren't sleeping in your own warm bed."

Roy let out a frustrated growl before latching onto his arm and Kimblee only sighed. He was warmer now that the man insisted on staying some nights and the guards by now recognized that he came around this time. Maybe they thought he was having a midlife crisis? He was only twenty four though. What could he be having a crisis about other than the baby?

"I'm warming your bed for you. Let me," Roy further protested and Kimblee sighed.

"Numbskull I can't warm your bed so it isn't equal. Who knows who is warming your bed anyways," He added seeing Roy's angry glare.

"First off I didn't get jealous when you talk to that lawyer friend of yours." At Kimblee's amused expression, Roy blushed a cherry red and refused to meet the other man's face. "Okay I get jealous but I didn't bring it up until now. Besides, I tried dating a girl when I first got back and before I found out about this you know. I ended up taking her home and then going to my own apartment. They have been great to talk to though and everyone is still spreading rumors about me so that's good right?"

"Yeah can't let them know you got knocked up by a psycho." Kimblee trailed off and captured Roy's mouth in a sweet and tender kiss. Breaking it off, he smirked watching him squirm a little before continuing. "I love it when you're embarrassed. For some reason it makes my entire evening."

"You seem better now that I come here though." Kimblee frowned but Roy continued. "You talk more, and I see more activity. See going to prison makes you insane. Why'd you have to do what you did?-"

"Did you even know what happened?" Kimblee asked irritably and Roy shook his head. Sighing, he played with the raven black hair he loved so much. "I killed that dumb shit Brown and it turns out that the man was from a prominent family. They wanted blood. Well I'm in jail for life until they determine me a liability and send me to death."

"You can't Kimblee!" Roy latched onto his arm again before Kimblee could yank it away. He swore he wasn't a teddy bear and went to tell him that. Looking over, he saw the man passed out with his mouth hanging open. He was impossible! Sighing, he wiped the drool from the corner of Roy's mouth with the sleeve of his shirt.

He smiled softly before pulling him closer. He placed a kiss on his cheek before laying his head as close to his chest as possible. He often felt that hearing Roy's heartbeat before he fell asleep ensured he slept easy the whole night. He frowned realizing that he was setting up Roy for a world of hurt. What if he wanted more children? He couldn't give him that and the first one wasn't going to get to know their daddy much. There would be so much he would miss. Sighing, he decided to think of it another day and with that said, refused to feel guilty any more. Not when he was this close and hearing the thump thump of his love's heart. He slowly drifted away to it, knowing there was no way he'd fall in love more than he did now.

* * *

><p>Apparently, babies kicking was a sight to behold. Roy went on about the guard taking one look at him and telling him to hit the gym calling him a fatty. He wasn't the only one though. Havoc took one look and claimed he should stay the way he was because then Havoc wouldn't lose his girlfriend's to those who wanted to chase Roy. Roy had his gloves handy at all times now knowing that the stretched belly didn't deter them from wanting to show him their love. Who knows, they would probably find it hot as well.<p>

"Babies kick, they don't know any better to stop like you and I."

Roy gave him a glare before yelping making Kimblee wonder why he even went through the pregnancy at all. He placed his hand on Roy's swollen gut, feeling the kick which was quite strong now that he thought about it. He flinched just thinking of where else the baby may want to strike. Would the baby be smart enough to leave the heart alone. He entirely hoped so.

"I'm your daddy kiddo. Why don't you let papa rest and by easing up you could ensure papa sleeps before you are brought into this world." He ended it with a kiss to the belly before rubbing slowly up and down. Roy was already curled up on his side beside him and he knew the importance that Roy have at least a full nights of sleep. He was definitely going to need it to push out this sucker. If he was at jail when he went into labor, well then hopefully he didn't have any complications since the baby shouldn't be brought into the world in a prison no matter how much Roy might want him to see the birth.

God he loved the man so much though and he couldn't bring himself back up since he realized how deep he had already fallen. Nothing, could make him possibly love anything or anyone as strong.


	7. Kaylee

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

"Sir, maybe you should hit the gym shortly after work from now on? I'm not saying that you're fat or anything," she quickly added seeing his annoyed look. "But you could you know, get some muscles by working out there. Right now you are flabby."

Roy glared this time and Hawkeye didn't particularly feel it necessary to think what she had said was a bad thing. Breda was laughing at the statement. Roy couldn't possibly blame them. He did look fat and it got so bad that he couldn't find much of a comfortable position lately. He supposed it was because he had so much weight in front of him that he couldn't do much of anything. The doctor told him to come for another checkup soon and to go on leave so he could get plenty of bed rest. His thought was screw that. He'd go on and take leave then go visit Kimblee.

"Chief are you sure you aren't just pregnant? It'd be a funny irony knowing your lady friends." Havoc cracked a smile like he was just playing but now Roy knew more than ever to watch what he did in front of his subordinates. They were obviously too smart for him.

"What do you think?" He made sure to seem distracted although he was certainly happy today. Why wouldn't he be when he got his leave papers back signed and ready to take off. He'd come in tomorrow but after that it would be a nice period of not having to show up to work at seven thirty every morning and listen to the damn higher ups talk about their various prowess and power.

Havoc shut his mouth after that for Roy was glad. It wouldn't pay to have them know. Oh they would definitely know about the kid as for giving birth, that was hurtful to his pride and he didn't think he would actually want any of his subordinates to know.

"Sir, do your paperwork and then go hit the gym. I can't believe you'd allow this to happen."

Roy nodded distractedly, attempting to finish all paperwork. He didn't believe Hawkeye had meant to seem so hateful but she honestly didn't know why he was bigger than usual. He didn't bother to tell her what it was though. He wasn't going to tell anybody if he could help it. Maybe Hughes later if he didn't annoy him so much but as for who fathered this darling baby, the only way they would find out was if Kimblee was let out of prison.

"Okay, I'll hit the gym."

He really wasn't but it had made for a nice excuse.

* * *

><p>He didn't pay attention to his middle being in a hurry to show up early to work for once since he was on leave after that. He had visited Kimblee last night and when the man wasn't playing with his hair, he was massaging Roy's aching feet much to his delight. Kimblee sure was a sucker for him it seemed. He paused to make sure the papers in his arms didn't fall and entered the office. His subordinates froze and even Hughes seemed to cough into his palm distractedly. Quirking an eyebrow, Roy finally noticed what they were getting on about.<p>

He wasn't just fat anymore, he was huge!

He groaned before continuing on into his office. It was no wonder he was breathing so much easier this morning. The way the baby had previously been situated made it hard for him to get a deep breathe in. But now, he looked like he pigged out way too much, he was even bigger than Armstrong was buff. He dropped the papers on his desk before dropping into his seat. How would people take him seriously if he's waddling, he wondered momentarily before letting loose a sigh. He was riding lower anyways so did it mean the baby would come soon? He didn't know but decided it didn't matter much. He had to get this stack done before he left today.

"Lieutenant Colonel what a surprise. I don't usually see you this dedicated so early in the morning."

Roy happened to look up and seeing the Fuhrer standing there, he quickly stood and saluted him. The man just laughed before insisting that he sit back down. Roy nodded and Bradley seemed thoughtful for a moment before clearing his voice. Roy kept his ears opened for what he wanted to talk to him about but then the man seemed too deep in thought about something. Whatever it was, Bradley quickly gave him a small grin.

"You be careful alright?" At Roy's nod he continued. "You're important no matter how much you wouldn't believe so. I think that you need to hit the gym though. People are gonna start talking about your weight issues and you know we can't keep somebody in the military that can't even run."

"I know sir. It's just baby fat. It'll go away in a month." Or so he hoped. He was thirty four weeks so he had better be rid of all the excessive fat.

"Of course. You just don't truly look like it though and that's what I find odd. You still have a good looking face. I bet the women must fight over you like crazy. You are going to cause a lot of heartbreak." Of course, once they found out Roy was already in a relationship and had since Ishbal. But that was something he wouldn't dare tell the Fuhrer unless he was sure that there wouldn't be any regrets. He'd tell Hughes first anyways before telling this man.

Once he was out the door, he only was able to relax for a second and turn back to the paperwork that needed his attention before Hughes entered. He tried to ignore the man and the Hughes didn't seem even mildly upset at that for he just took a seat in one of the couches as though just being in the room was enough for him.

"What do you want Hughes?" He couldn't let the man wait for long. They both had work and as much as he'd like to entertain his friend, he didn't want to humor him. He had Kimblee for that.

"I'm getting married in a month. I know it's late but would you like to be my best man? Of course you really would need to lose the weight-"

"Damn it Maes! I'm not keeping this weight. It's going away soon because even I can't stand it." Hughes looked confused. It didn't pay to have the man like that because he often became curious and even went far to investigate it. Very helpful with the stuff that Roy needed but his friend was excessively nosy as well.

"Okay, but why would you know anyways? It takes months for you to get as thin as you were-"

"Easy I have a high metabolism," he replied smoothly. He really had. The doctor let him know that when he had his glucose tested and a bunch of other tests when he was twenty eight weeks. The Rh factor shot was a bitch and he had Kimblee to thank for that. The man was A + whilst Roy had been B- making the baby possibly positive and the doctor hadn't wanted to risk it. It wasn't like it would hurt, he had told him.

"Okay, but if you really had one, you wouldn't be so hefty now." Roy smiled.

"I'm proving a point Hughes. I gained all this weight and I'm going to lose it so fast that you're all going to be so jealous."

Hughes laughed but decided to let it go. It seemed he bought it and he admitted it was such a huge feat. No one was able to get the best on Hughes, but it seemed he had and that alone was amazing. Sighing, he continued to hurriedly get through the papers while Hughes watched with an amused expression.

"You really are devouring the paperwork Roy. Take it easy. I know your leave starts tomorrow and everything but you should want to enjoy yourself. Next time I'll take leave too and we could have fun just you and me."

"You're taking leave when you marry your wife right?"

Hughes blinked.

"That's why I said next time because that leave time has already been approved."

Of course, cause Hughes is on top of that like usual. Roy just nodded before flipping through the next set of papers. All having to do with stupid installation requests. He shook his head, making sure what he was signing wasn't a bunch of bullshit before placing it on the other side with all the finished paperwork. Hughes whistled.

"Maybe you should go on leave more often if it gets you enthused in getting the paperwork done. On the other note, what had the Fuhrer have to say." Oh he just had to bring that one up.

Roy flinched.

"He said I need to lose weight and that military personnel shouldn't be this fat basically."

Hughes laughed.

Of course it paid when they realized he wasn't just packing pounds. And Roy would be laughing the day they realized that he wasn't just fat and it was the baby.

Pay back was a bitch.

* * *

><p>"You shouldn't be here so close to the birth of our baby," Kimblee complained. Roy let him, snuggling up closer and adjusting himself again. It was so hard to find a comfortable spot now but he was glad he had been officially on leave.<p>

He had been visiting every day for the past week now. Being thirty five weeks shouldn't be a deal but apparently it was. The doctor told him he was ordering bed rest and that Roy was dilated two centimeters already whatever that meant. He was resting although he doubt he would mention that to the doctor. It would just sound so wrong. 'Yeah doc, I am resting whenever I visit my incarcerated boyfriend. All I do IS rest and you shouldn't worry about anything so much because he takes care of me really well already.' That wasn't going to cut it.

"Look at that, the baby isn't only riding lower but when it kicks I see the feet." Kimblee seemed to like that the best. Roy just wanted the pest out so that he could sleep on his stomach again which although he rarely did, he liked to have that option. Kimblee chuckled seeing that look. "The baby will come soon enough which is why I don't get why you aren't at home."

"I want to be here with you." Roy tried to reach him but it seemed that Kimblee was done with the bullshit and really wanted to know what was plaguing his boyfriend's mind. "What's wrong baby face? I love you and I'll say it every day for as long as I'm alive to let you know it. You know I love you right?"

Roy nodded so Kimblee eliminated that as the possible reason for Roy's uncharacteristic clinginess. He only got this way when he felt horrible or feared something. He really wanted to know not because he hated a clingy Roy though, he wanted to know honestly what was causing his boyfriend pain. It wouldn't do to keep a relationship with this man and not continue looking out for his wellbeing. Roy sighed.

"Hughes is getting married in a month. He told me a week ago and he wanted me to be his best man."

Kimblee frowned.

"What does that mean though? You do want to be right?" At Roy's nod, Kimblee leant forward and pulled him into as much as he could with the limitations. Damn them, he wasn't going to blow his pregnant boyfriend up and yet the guards usually never came over here when Roy was.

"I do but I was also just thinking, what would have happened had you not gone to jail? Would we be in that position I wonder or something similar? I don't know and I know that can't be answered because you received life in prison but damn it I wish I had what Hughes had sometimes."

"Roy." He sighed awkwardly settling for stroking his back. "It's okay to feel this way. It's okay to be sad you know. It's even okay to cry." He knew that the man wouldn't and that seemed to be the problem. He was holding this in for how long? He wanted the man to know that he loved him though. He pressed his lips against Roy's before continuing.

"I don't know either what would have happened if I hadn't been incarcerated but that doesn't mean you should feel jealous of that man. I still gave you half my heart and you have everything else remember? Same with you right?" At the nod he smiled. "I doubt many people have that now cheer up. If it's about the weight issue though, I'll smack you. You should be able to know already that the baby is the reason for the weight gain and you're going to lose it real soon if not right after you pop out the baby."

Roy nodded finally and he was allowed to get closer to him. Kimblee sighed seeing as how it looked like he was going to be sleeping here again tonight. He frowned wishing that Roy would be smart and go to the hospital and check in. He needed to stay there until the baby was safely delivered. Sighing, he surely hoped nothing else happened.

He would have been better knocking on wood since everyhing so far had become the opposite of what he hoped for.

* * *

><p>"AH! MOTHER FU-DAMN IT!"<p>

Kimblee awoke already annoyed and his frustration increased noticing the dampness on his sheets. It would be like pulling teeth trying to get new sheets. He glanced at the clock and noticed it was about two in the morning. Damn it fit quite well.

"Why the hell are you shouting at two a.m.?" Roy was hunched over and gasped instead of answering only serving in worrying Kimblee more. "What the hell and why are my sheets all wet? I'm going to enjoy the shower privilege they give me tonight, but will they give me new sheets are the question-"

"Ahhh! I don't think I'm feeling good actually. Is my stomach supposed to hurt this close to the baby coming?" Kimblee frowned.

"Well I'm not a baby expert but I would have to say that when the baby is born, there is usually pain involved-ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU ARE HAVING PAIN IN THE STOMACH?" Roy nodded making Kimblee jump up as fast as he could to rattle the bars in hopes of catching the guard.

He wasn't as annoyed seeing Stephen on duty as he usually was and let out a relieved breath before pointing to his boyfriend. Stephen was still confused and he realized the other reason he usually didn't deal with the man. Didn't he know that his boyfriend couldn't have this problem now? What if he had problems with the baby that they didn't know or maybe the baby was being born? He wouldn't know, God he didn't know what was going on. He pulled at his hair making the guard look over and sure enough he looked nervous.

"I'll get the on call." He left him to that and went back to his boyfriend who was now had beads of sweat coming down his forehead. He didn't know how to approach his boyfriend's situation and could honestly say that he didn't want to ever know how. Damn, childbirth could be very difficult, he thought. Where is the damn doctor?

"Hey I brought my buddy Devon. I know it ain't the doctor but the closest we could find on short notice since our on call is at the hospital trying to deal with delivering some breech baby. I heard they were twins too-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK WHO IT IS, STOP THIS PAIN!" Kimblee couldn't help but chuckle seeing that his boyfriend was finding this quite painful. Anxious situations did this to him and even though normally Roy would have understood, this man was in quite a lot of pain and didn't hesitate to sink his pearly whites in Kimblee's arms.

"What the hell! Why'd you bite me?"

Roy seemed vindicated.

"You laughed at my pain you asshole!" Kimblee didn't really think it would be amusing but hearing his man talk like that sent a wave of lust crashing through him. Damn he had to stop thinking that way though since this emotion was what caused all this in the beginning. Even though later it had evolved into love, he still felt that emotion thanks to Roy. Who wouldn't lust after his body? Even pregnant he had a certain shine to him. The only problem was most wrote it off as laziness.

"My bad." He yelped when Roy punched his arm, sighing until the guards brought some blankets and to Kimblee's delight, new sheets. "Take these things off."

Steve looked at Devon and they both shrugged before removing them. They were carefully hesitant although they doubted he was going to do anything with the other man in labor. Damn, why hadn't they noticed earlier that all the symptoms were caused by the man having a baby and not by being too lazy? They didn't care and didn't ponder it much anymore.

Kimblee held Roy's wrists down getting tired of the abuse. He knew that the man was hurting and it couldn't have felt good, but he was in no way, shape, or form a punching bag and Roy would get that before he did something back.

"Ahhh!" Roy moaned in pain right after the contraction went away making Kimblee chuckle. Roy tried to break away but Kimblee held him down to prevent another further assault. "Let me up!"

"No, you aren't thinking right. I swear you are more hyped up when you're in pain than any other time I've seen you-"

He was cut off by Roy's scream and honestly thought they could do without it. He eyed this Devon person, hoping he knew what the hell he was doing. He looked nervous though and he took his eyes away from Roy for one second and that was all it took. He was punched, not hard though either. Not wasting another moment, he had Roy's hand and bit down hard on his knuckles until he was sure that it was a good enough distraction from the obvious pain he was already in.

Roy was obviously not going to come up from the pain anytime soon but his mental process was a little more clear than it was five seconds ago which made Kimblee satisfied at least for the moment. He turned back to the man who was fidgeting and Stephen himself didn't seem to enthused with the situation but then again it was already five in the morning.

"What the hell are we doing?" Devon gulped visibly but that seemed to get him focused as well.

"I'll get Stephen to get the supplies. I don't suppose the baby would just wait for the doctor anyways." He trailed off and Kimblee found himself thinking, no shit dumbass. My baby doesn't doesn't do shit based on your calendar. "Your boyfriend will have to drop the lower half of his clothes thought."

Kimblee raised an eyebrow at that. Oh, okay. He went over and helped him shrug them off, holding in a gasp at seeing tiny feet. He eyed Devon to see what he thought about that but apparently that wasn't supposed to happen at all! Devon went over and nudged it lightly before seeming to calm down.

"The baby isn't dead but this is a dangerous position for it to be in. Could still die if we wait too long for the parent to start pushing." Roy bit his lip feeling another contraction before letting the scream rip from his throat. "We're lucky being in maximum security cells, there's not much that people would get out to the others but we need him to stop screaming as well."

Kimblee was more worried about the bleeding. There was quite a bit dribbling down from the opening where the feet where hanging and to his amazement the little feet were moving. Stephen came back with a large bucket of hot scalding water. Roy was shuddering and fisting the sheets beneath him but Kimblee suddenly knew how much it must have hurt him just by looking . He could only think that it was a good thing it wasn't him but felt guilty as he felt Roy writhe again from the pain of it.

"There's no doctor, this is bad Devon," Stephen said aloud not even bother to hide the fear from his voice. "What if the baby or both gets lost!"

"Dumb ass shut the hell up!" Kimblee was glaring at hearing that. They spent a good twenty minutes and he didn't see anything happen. Maybe those dumbasses should call a doctor was his thought. Not like they would think that though. They were only the guards he thought sarcastically. Roy seemed to have different ideas.

"Baby's gonna die? Zolf what the hell is happening!" Kimblee quickly pinned him down before turning to Devon. "Fucking do something to fix this. I don't want him panicking and shit."

Devon nodded.

"Okay, first things first and I helped delivered my sister's kids so this is a piece of cake. Trust me and I'll make sure that that won't happen."

Roy nodded but flinched and would've screamed had Stephen hadn't shoved a rag into his mouth. When Kimblee glared, Stephen stepped back but Devon stood him down. He nudged him back beside Roy's side and then got down to where the baby was and sat there.

"Don't worry, we just don't want the risk of anyone hearing this. Okay mister, next contraction you feel, you have to bear down and then begin pushing."

It was easier said than done. But Roy nodded holding onto Kimblee's hand. The next one he tried but couldn't hold it very long. It was the same with the next fifteen contractions but the man didn't seem so worried. Instead he was keeping post and watching the baby. Another contraction hit and screaming into the rag, he pushed again, holding it for fifteen more seconds before collapsing back onto the bed. Kimblee was dabbing the sweat from his forehead but wasn't laughing anymore, not like it had been in the beginning anyways. Feeling another come, he grimaced before another scream ripped from his throat, muffled by the rag. He bore down and pushed anyways. He would never get used to this pain.

Devon didn't expression didn't change although Stephen was the one pacing back and forth. He was the worrier and it showed in the way he was behaving. Roy grimaced knowing what was coming and bit into the rag finding it a lot better than screaming himself hoarse. Stephen finally jumped up and grabbed his keys locking up the cell behind him watching looks of confusion cross over at the action he had taken.

"Devon, I need to tell Jacob not to send anyone here unless we want an unexpected visit from the Fuhrer himself. And you know Jacob is a tattle tale. So I'll be right back."

It didn't stop Devon from trying to coax Roy into holding on longer than he had been although in response to that he just whimpered in pain but did try. It was proving to be unsuccessful. They were already going on around three and they were only half way. The baby's little shoulders weren't even out yet but it was proving to be the hardest part for him to push out. Yikes, at least he knew he didn't want to feel what it felt like anymore.

"Come on, you need to do more than that," Kimblee snapped trying to get the man to find the will to finish. It was getting difficult though and their replacements weren't going to keep the explanation long. They were okay with one visitor with Kimblee but they wouldn't be happy when they found out that there had been techniqually two all along.

"Damn it push Mustang! You aren't weak, are you? A little weakling! You can do this!"

"I can't!" Roy was sniveling now, the rag had long lost hold from his mouth and he was moaning and groaning whenever the the waves of contractions became stronger. "It hurts too much!"

"You survived Ishbal! You survived a damn bullet! Are you saying you can't push our baby out? It's only three more and you have to hold them. Not long but long enough for her to come out!"

"I'd rather take the bullet!" Roy yelped before Kimblee sunk his teeth into Roy's knuckles once again. Roy let loose a trembling scream before Kimblee refused to hear that behavior anymore. Devon interrupted the fighting trying to get this over with. He didn't want to stay here much longer and it was starting to show just how long this was causing him.

"If you don't keep pushing, you can suffocate her. Do you want her to go this long without breathing?" He didn't think she was cut off from oxygen but those two didn't . In response, Roy whimpered and winced before getting ready to bear down again. It showed that he no longer wanted to do this any longer. He was really trying instead of going every fifteen to thirty seconds before giving up. " Okay two more."

Roy groaned.

"You guys said that three pushes ago," he whined miserably.

Kimblee just laughed but became serious seeing as how Roy was very close to crying. It didn't help that blood was pouring down the sheets and mixing with the blood that long ago dried and crusted on Roy's thighs. He would definitely need a shower after this. Roy snapped his eyes shut tightly and gritted his teeth before again bearing down and pushing as the contraction ripped through his body. There was a weak cry and Stephen had come back with a suction, not exactly the bulb suction that would help but efficient enough to remove the excretions in the baby's mouth and nose.

Devon used what they had in the medical ward to clamp the cord, effectively getting the baby into the blanket before handing her off to Kimblee right away as though she was infected. Roy lay panting but happened to look over and over the dark raven soft baby hair he saw on the little head, he noticed that her lip was tinged blue. It didn't pay to get the parents worried so Devon quickly intervened.

"She didn't get enough oxygen for a little bit so of course she was gonna turn a little blue. She'll be better in a little bit." He tried reassuring them by tapping her heels getting a crying protest by the infant who didn't seem to like that at all. "That's why it's dangerous to have a baby naturally that is in the breech position. The doctor's usually recommend a C-section."

Kimblee couldn't believe the fact that he helped bring such a baby in the world just stared in shock. This was what was in Roy's stomach all this time? Who knew that this would be the result. It was already apparent that she was Roy's and yet he couldn't see a single thing that he would claim came from him. Maybe the ears but he didn't really know for certain he added in his mind. When she opened her eyes though, that was when he knew that there was no way that anyone else could have made her. She had the same eye color as him and now that he could see it, had the same hands only smaller since she was a baby. He almost found himself crying but unlike Roy, hid the very fact that he felt that way.

Instead he said in a confident voice, "Now you have to name her something epic Roy. Name her something that would stick like Heather, Caylee, or something. Okay?"

Roy nodded and hesitantly placed his finger on her nose. She didn't seem too happy with that and let out an angry cry. He smiled before brushing his lips against her forehead. Kimblee understood what he was getting at and slid down laying the little newborn between them. Roy smiled and gave him a kiss before closing his eyes. Kimblee found it harder to sleep than the man who had just done the impossible by bringing a miracle into the world. Touching the baby's head, he wondered how something like this could happen. He knew woman did it every day. Hell a new baby was born every thirty seconds but for his boyfriend to go fifteen hours to do this was a true miracle. He just wondered if he were allowed to be a part of this tiny angel's life.

Kaylee, as Roy had decided on seeing as how he liked the name that Kimblee suggested, slept on contently not knowing what would become of her in the future but knowing that both the voices she heard so often were near and brought her into a thick sense of security.


	8. The wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

It soon became apparent that the little miracle was forever going to be in his life. It was only a week after her birth and he found himself sharing his rack with Roy every other night the week proceeding her coming into the world. He would have said something snidely but the man looked like he really wasn't sleeping and with the blocks once again around his hands keeping them locked apart, he couldn't really help him out. So far though, the little girl didn't seem to cry as much as he thought she would.

A little cry cut him from his thoughts and he nudged the man beside him. He only rolled closer and Kimblee suppressed a sigh. The man had to wake up because there was no way he'd be able to lift her up and see what was wrong. She probably most likely needed her nappy cleaned again. Around this time that was why she usually cried. Roy refused to budge and Kimblee was starting to get annoyed.

"Damn it, your daughter needs you Mustang!"

"Leave me alone," he mumbled snuggling deeper into his shirt. Kimblee just about had it. This man was coming into his bed and now he found that if the man didn't want to deal with her then he should have given her up when she was born. He was apparently having trouble with the darling baby girl.

"Wake up or find a solution to your daughter's crying," Kimblee warned.

Roy grabbed a piece of chalk and forming a transmutation circle, he freed his hands and laid back down. Kimblee arched an eyebrow before going over to the car seat and picking up the darling baby. Her golden amber eyes looked up tearfully and Kimblee fought a smile. How could this girl mean anything to him at all? Most important was the fact that she was named Kaylee since Mustang seemed to like it so much. Her name was Kaylee Grace Kimblee and he doubted people would be too enthused with having a Kimblee in their classroom when she was older but whenever he tried to deter Mustang, the man would just chuckle.

"Not many people would be going like what's your name? Kaylee. What's your full name? Kaylee Grace Kimblee. That would just be too stupid and you know it. I don't think you should worry. She's too cute and they wouldn't hate her just because of who her parents are."

"You're such a fool," Kimblee whispered aloud but held onto the little girl before him. She was calm now and didn't seem to mind being held. He laughed gently. "You stop causing your papa heartache. You need to allow him to sleep too. You can sleep at night right?"

She didn't appear to understand but he found talking to his daughter was enjoyable and that he loved it. He brushed his hand through her baby hair, giving her a look as though he knew what she was trying to do. She just yawned and Kimblee let himself chuckle. Oh yes, she was an attention seeker and she was only a week old. His girl was going to get her first kiss before she was five if they weren't careful. He frowned thinking about what was going to happen when his girl actually fell in love later in life. He wouldn't be able to deal with that and suddenly realized the reason why they said that a girl grew to break their fathers' hearts.

"You don't stop being my girl because you outgrow my lap, silly sweetness. You have the other side of my heart. It figures though doesn't it. I can't own anything because you both stole them from me without me even being aware of it. I should save a piece for myself though because it wouldn't do not to love myself as well." He laughed seeing her eyes start to shut close. "You will always be my little girl sweetness and you will do to never forget that okay? You can go miles away, rebel, and even run away trying to show you are grown up but in the end you can't stop being my baby. "

He strapped her back up in the seat and placed her closer to the bed in case she woke up again. Roy was still out like a light and climbing back beside him, he attempted to slide his arms around the other man only to get bonked on the nose when Roy subconsciously tried to move closer. He held his stinging nose glaring at the man who was innocently snoozing closer to him. He hoped he was happy. Sighing, he again slid his arms around him, sighing contentedly when the man didn't move unexpectedly and closed his eyes. He may be more agitated whenever Roy decided to drop everything and come here but he had to admit that he was happy. Why couldn't he just let Roy go though?

It was because he loved him so damn much. Their darling daughter too was precious and he was slowly starting to love her just as much. He hoped that the man wasn't going through too much problems that he wouldn't let Kimblee know about though. Like when was the last time Roy had allowed himself to sleep. He frowned and decided to tell the man to get a baby sitter so that he could enjoy himself. He needed some time off from being a parent. Everyone got a babysitter so that they could enjoy the little amount of free time once in a while. Lastly he wondered how the man's wedding was going. He told Roy not to be jealous of something he couldn't have but damn it, he came to think himself that if anything else, he wished that he hadn't gone to jail as well.

In fact, he regretted that he wouldn't be there when Roy needed him most.

* * *

><p>"Hughes, we can't just have the the practice one the day before the wedding," Roy couldn't help but whine. The baby cried a total of fifteen times last night and she was only a month old. He found himself dead on his feet and didn't feel like going out. He couldn't just take his daughter everywhere with him.<p>

"Come on Roy! You need to come! Besides the only way you'd not want to go is if your experiment about your metabolism failed." Roy hated when he brought up previous lies but this one had been necessary.

"Fine, but I'll meet with you and I'll be a little late. I have to run a quickie." Whatever Hughes was going to say was cut off when Roy hung up the phone in a hurry. What was he gonna do though? His daughter wasn't going to enjoy three straight hours of shopping! Think, Roy, think!

Suddenly he got an idea and quickly placed Kaylee into the car seat that he knew she had come to hate. He didn't get a basinet for her so when she wasn't sleeping in his bed, she was in there. He quickly put a reassuring finger on her nose and she looked over, all tears stopping. He found that it temporarily stopped the fits when she didn't get her way but not for long, so hoisting up the car seat, he made a dash for the door.

He didn't notice Envy but he was in too much of a rush to get to Madame's bar. The woman would be very disappointed when he tells her but at least she would be the first one to know. He quickly took a seat at the stool and put the pacifier in her mouth knowing it wasn't going to help. She decided it was time for her and there was no way that anyone would ignore her.

"Roy Boy what are you doing with a kid and what looks like a itty bitty baby at that. Looks like she had barely been born?"

Roy sighed.

"Can you watch Kaylee for me Madame? I need to meet with Hughes for his damn wedding thing and she doesn't have anyone else!"

"How about her parents?" Madame snapped and Roy winced realizing that he would have to actually say it. He didn't think he would have to though. He sighed and continued.

"She's my daughter." At Madame's stunned silence Roy gave her a look and she quickly recovered enough for Roy to continue. "Please Kaylee needs a baby sitter."

"Remember Susan?" Madame asked with a grin.

Roy obviously did because he moaned in displeasure but seeing as how it was either her or nobody, he quickly nodded. Madame dropped the cigarette she had been holding in an ashtray and went over to observe the little baby. She was a cutie. Nice thick dark hair like Roy and she had several other parts as well. She frowned seeing as how she didn't have Roy's eye color nor did she have his ears and hands. Shaking off all thoughts, she decided to give him the benefit of a doubt.

"When was she born anyways? I never even heard of you finding a girl to make this child with." Roy almost gulped but kept himself from making any sort of expression in front of his calculating adoptive mom. Instead he shrugged. "She's one months old. She's a good girl and that's all that matters."

Madame took one more look at her though and said the last thing that he thought she would say.

"Keep her away from boys when she's older. She is going to break many boys' hearts and leave her daddy heartbroken." What she didn't know was that Roy secretly agreed. Only she was going to be her daddy's little heartbreaker.

* * *

><p>"I'm here Maes, what the hell is your problem?"<p>

He paused seeing his other subordinates already there and sighed, closing the door behind him. Maes quirked an eyebrow at seeing that Roy had indeed lost all the weight he had had before going on leave. It was too weird and yet nobody shared what they had thought with Roy. They felt that the vacation hadn't been doing him good though because he was dead on his feet and didn't seem to be able to relax at all. Hawkeye just sighed while Havoc gave him a lopsided smile.

"Nice to know you can make it sir and uh, where'd all the weight go?" he was curious as to why he was so fat in the beginning. The man was still just as much a mystery as Hughes was.

"I told you I wasn't fat Havoc." Was his only reply. "Hughes, let's get started. I have things to do."

Maes just listened noting that his friend was way more emotional than normal. Normal behavior was pretending to be a jack ass and smirking with the confidence of a saint. Well he wasn't even pretending to be a jack ass this time around, he was actually succeeding in being one. He heard Havoc mumble to Falman that it looked like the guy was PMSing and slapped a hand to his forehead. Roy was a guy damn it and they ought to remember that when they made jokes about their boss being bitchy and a snob.

"Okay first let's dress up and see how things are."

It proved a somewhat difficult task. The girls went to a separate part to pick and try on their dresses but Hughes didn't know who was worse on his end. There was Havoc complaining about a date that dumped him, Falman who was pretending to listen as to not hurt the man's feeling. Then there was Kain and Breda talking about the odd symptoms Mustang displayed rather oddly. Then there was Mustang himself with his arms crossed and seemingly bored but with his mind on something. Sighing he clapped his hand and got their attention to steer them in the right direction.

The suits were good although Roy still complained about baby fat left and yet Hughes failed to see how that could be. He didn't see any belly on him after the day before he left for leave. Did he get surgery to remove it or something? He hoped he hadn't resorted to that. Surgery had a habit of leaving scars. Also he noticed that he was acting like he was in a hurry. Sighing, he decided to wait until after everyone left to confront his friend. He was happy that his friend was slowly returning to normal though. At least physically. He'd get to the bottom of his mental pain soon enough but chose to pay attention and fix the details of his wedding.

After the whole thing was over though, he saw Roy was already getting set on leaving.

"Hold it buddy, don't you want a drink?" Seeing as how Roy was going to think up an excuse, he quickly added desperately, "Please!"

Finally Roy nodded.

He gave Gracia a peck on the cheek before leading Roy away. His coworkers probably agreed that if anyone could get anything out of the stubborn man, it'd be Hughes. He led him to a lemonade stand deciding that they hadn't had lemonade in a while and made sure that Roy was going to let his guard down.

"You know what Roy? Me and Gracia were already discussing kids." He completely missed Roy stiffening and continued on with what he was saying. "We decided to wait a couple of years since having a baby before marriage ruins the special meaning. You can give them your life, your mind, and your soul but in the end it takes a special heart to find the true love that everybody else is looking for. You know-"

"Nobody ever gives half their heart?" Roy inquired breaking off Hughes ramblings. "They don't give theirs in return for the other half given to them? And to give their life, soul, mind, and body to the other and vice versa? Does something like that ever happen?"

"Roy you reading romance novels?" Hughes adjusted his glasses as if seeing him for the first time. "It's as fake as the author that writes it. True love is incredibly hard to find and even when you do, it isn't perfect and you still lose something. You give in order to get you know. There's no pain without gain."

Roy seemingly nodded.

"I need to go."

Hughes was almost disappointed but he nodded.

"Be safe Roy and don't let yourself get down. I'm glad that we spent some time again since we don't do that so much anymore."

Roy was distracted but he finally bobbed his head in agreement.

Oh Roy why are you suffering through whatever it is alone? We are here to help you and you can't even do it on your own it seems. He let that sentence hang in the air wishing there was something he could do. It all seemed rather hopeless.

* * *

><p>Out of all the things Roy did, Hughes didn't expect him to bring a baby into the cathedral before the ceremony even started. The baby was cute and everything but he didn't need to make a point by bringing her. He looked like he was going to keel over and the baby was overly bubbly. He needed to give that girl back to her parents and didn't need to be watching her anymore. Havoc seemed to have the same idea.<p>

"She's cute Roy, what's her name?" Gracia had intercepted every plan in their heads but succeeded in getting a smile albeit a weak one from him.

"Kaylee and shouldn't you separate from the groom? It's bad luck to see him before the wedding." Roy was being Roy despite his tired state was making Maes decide he was fine. He had to be yet why did he have a kid with him?

"Hi Kaylee, I'm Havoc and I'm sure he there," he pointed to Mustang while saying that. "Has told you a million things about me. Well I don't usually think of babies as cute but you're the first one not to drool over seeing me. It's quite a shocker."

"Believe me it's hard to please her," Roy spoke up shocking the rest. He glared thoughtfully as Gracia seemed to think it was fun playing with her tiny hands. "She's also stubborn but it most likely runs in the family."

"Then take her back to her family Roy," Hughes told him. "You are dead on your feet exhausted and you are entertaining the idea or watching what looks like a five month old-"

"One and a half," Roy quickly corrected.

"Fine but you don't and shouldn't have to watch her." He saw an odd look appearing on Roy's face and wondered what it was.

"Oh I'm not," he said surprising even Hawkeye. Finally taking one look at the baby, Hughes almost lost it right there. She looked a lot like Roy! He didn't know how Roy looked as a baby but if he had guess, she looked almost exactly alike. He sighed before decided to lighten the atmosphere. "She sure is cute Roy."

"I know," was Roy's only reply but somehow Maes decided that Roy probably got that a lot. But the one thing he hadn't explained yet was why he had a kid and how she slipped under his radar. He was paid to be curious though and decided that he would continue to watch Roy closely.

Gracia's and Maes's parents seemed to love the darling baby and even went as far as to ask if it was alright to hold her. At Roy's careful nod, they carefully removed her from the car seat. She had her hair put up with a beret and a pale peach dress which ironically fit the brides' maids' dresses. It was the little feet that seemed to get to the various members that were already here. For such a seven pound baby, her feet were little and that was making most go pink. That and her obvious cuteness.

Maes smiled as Gracia went up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Looks like Kaylee is keeping everyone busy. At least my parents would be alright with any children we have," she told him with a smile.

Maes shook his head.

"Don't know but she may end up stealing the attention. Such an attention seeker like Roy probably was."

Gracia just laughed.

Roy was in the dressing room later with his eyes shut and Maes suddenly got an idea. Creeping up behind him, he was a second away from startling him when Roy let out a huge sigh.

"Maes don't think about it." He frowned.

"Maybe you should let someone babysit her if she is causing you to lose sleep this much." He suggested.

Roy just grunted before looking over to Havoc who was rocking Kaylee from side to side with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. He didn't look quite so upset to be doing this especially with the infant letting out wails of laughter. He was just about to warn him that she would throw up if he continuously did that but he stopped on his own. He sighed in relief remembering that Havoc had younger siblings and definitely knew how to handle Kaylee on his own. It was Kain that seemed to worry if she would break when he held her. Falman wouldn't even think of it saying he knew who her daddy was and Breda kept flicking the sole of her tiny feet, which whilst covered with tiny socks, couldn't fit in shoes yet and that alone caused her to bawl. She hated when people touched her feet.

Breda just smirked whenever she opened her mouth saying that she definitely had the lieutenant colonel's fat mouth. He frowned and shot him a warning at that. He hadn't done anything after that.

"I could but I don't want to," Roy found himself saying. "I worry about her constantly when she's with someone else and I couldn't just afford to shove her off on somebody. She's my baby."

Maes frowned.

"Then what are you gonna do when you are at work? You can't honestly bring your infant daughter to work."

"I'm not Hughes," Roy said with another small sigh. "I have a babysitter for then but it's completely necessary-"

"And sleep isn't? Whose her mother? Shouldn't she be watching her when you can't?" he frowned seeing Roy's downed look. "Don't tell me something happened to her."

"I don't want to talk about that." He quickly shot down that subject. "I don't want to even think about that right now but I sometimes regret that I can't be closer but I have my hands tied too. There's not much I could do."

Maes frowned. Obviously whoever had a hand in making the beautiful girl before him wasn't that much a part of Roy's life as they should be. And Roy was basically a single parent trying to make ends meet and give her the loving attention she craved so much. Knowing the neglect that he grew up with and wishing his parents paid more attention to him, Roy must have subconsciously been making sure not to ignore her, ever!

"Roy you aren't abandoning your daughter by giving her to a babysitter for one night of undisturbed sleep," he warned.

"It isn't that. She will start to sleep in at nights soon and there wouldn't be an issue." Roy was dreaming if he thought that she would calm down in half a month just because of something he heard or read. Parenting wasn't something by the book and babies didn't do what the book said each and every time either.

"Fine, believe that."

He turned to finish dressing, noticing his own sweaty palms. Roy seemed to finally notice before sighing and helping him with the tie. He seriously didn't know what he would do if Roy hadn't been such a good friend since it was obvious that while Roy didn't keep much people close, a lot were annoyed with Maes's personality. It was great that they were friends and he wouldn't betray that for the world.

After getting ready, Roy retrieved Kaylee from the over enthused ten year old kids glaring at Havoc for allowing them to hold her. He just shrugged acting like it wasn't such a big deal, not knowing how much of a worry wart Roy was when it involved his daughter. Since it was close to the ceremony, one of the older ladies accepted the small girl in the seats since Roy was part of the wedding.

"She sure is a looker. Think she would have any boy she could falling head over heels with her? If not, I'd be surprised greatly."

Roy just smiled and was going to go back to Hughes when he found the man talking with his parents. He wasn't sure what it was about but decided not to worry about it. He found himself beside Riza wondering why Hughes was still trying to get him to find someone to marry but realized quickly that he didn't tell anything surrounding Kaylee. Once all the brides' maids and groomsmen were situated, Gracia made her entrance and at the corner of Roy's eyes, he could see that Hughes was fighting back tears. The woman was beautiful, something that Roy wouldn't deny but he couldn't help but think back to Kimblee and what he thought about it when he basically told him it wasn't fair that they couldn't do that.

He took her hands and they both exchanged happy yet tearful smiles. Roy knew it was the moment that they were waiting for in their life since they had first realized how much they loved each other. They exchanged their vows and placed the rings on the respective fingers before sharing a kiss. At that, the ceremony was over and now Roy was going to have to be there for the speech the best man gave as well. He could only admit that he expected nobody else honestly to do that.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kaylee, I wasn't expecting such a pretty baby to be here today."<p>

Roy nodded looking bored already. This was Hughes and Gracia's wedding and when they weren't congratulating them, they came over to see her. It was getting rather annoying. Thankfully, Hughes decided to rescue his friend by motioning him to give him the baby. While Roy was confused by his action, he allowed Maes to hold her which he did enthusiastically before handing her to Gracia. He then motioned for Roy to follow him and only after a bit of coaxing he had too. Turned out, Maes spent a little bit of time dancing with him whilst Gracia was doing the same with Kaylee.

"Calm down Roy, this is just a little bit of fun you know. You can be a parent and still have fun you know. And Kaylee is gonna be just fine as well because she has a parent like you that looks out for her wellbeing."

Roy nodded but he was touched. He loved his little girl because of who she represented for him as well. Love was definitely something he never thought he would find but now that he did, he didn't want to let it go no matter how painful it was that it was deceitful and he couldn't truly express the love like he wanted to.

"Hey Roy, shape up. It may be a glorious day for me but I wouldn't have made it to this point without my best friend."

Again Roy just smiled and nodded.

After the dance, Hughes went over to Gracia and Roy got Kaylee back watching them prepare to throw the garter and bouquet. What Roy didn't expect after the bouquet had been thrown was to single handedly catch the garter. They women whistled and he quickly lowered his head to hide the blush. Maes just smirked like he had planned for that to happen. They had cake and it was delightful Roy admitted watching them smear cake on each other's faces. These were the friends that were supporting him and he found he was okay with that. But it didn't help his slowly breaking heart.

How was he going to continue coping with his love behind bars for life. And frowning he recognized that truly, he wasn't truly and that it probably showed in ways which was why they were worried. He just had to change that. He didn't want them to be that way even to him. He would survive, he was fine. He just needed to plan to spend the holidays in a maximum prison instead of with him elsewhere because then what could he do but show his support.

Making up the decision he tapped on his champagne glass and everyone quieted down.

"My friend found his girl," he opened with that statement getting a few giggles. He found his smirk back in place and knew he had done it. "He may be telling me every exciting bit of his life five times before he gets every bit annoying but this man is also my best friend. In years to come, there will be little ones and much more holidays with the family but I doubt you'll ever forget your wedding night so all I have to say is have fun. You earned it."

Sitting back down, he poked Kaylee's nose, ceasing her wails of irritation and getting her attention at the same time. He found that her eyes were the one thing he loved despite the pain of knowing it but he kept on like it was nothing. He did love his baby and nothing would change that.

In the end he was already deceptive so why not some more.


	9. Daddy's girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter eight<p>

Roy found that he was still losing sleep no matter what he did. The baby kept him up each and every night and it was driving him crazy. Pulling at his hair again he wondered how the two month old could have a healthy set of lungs so early in the morning especially when he had to work today. Sighing, he went to put the pacifier back into her mouth not realizing in his haze that he had grabbed a lollipop instead and let her put it in her mouth. She instantly stopped and he was shocked until he realized why.

It was weird in a way but if she stopped, he figured why not. Letting her lay right next to him, he made sure to hold it for her for a couple more minutes until she was asleep. He placed it on the bedside it's wrapper in case she wanted to cry again. He had glorious peace for the first time just by that alone and even though he was still tired, he wasn't drained and exhausted like before.

He handed her to Susan who had come to get her and quite remembered the woman when she had been watching him. She was in her teens when he had been seven so the thought of her watching his child was weird in a way. He only wondered if she had all those cats that she collected from the streets. He gave her the diaper bag, giving Kaylee a nice kiss on the forehead before getting ready to leave himself.

He couldn't believe it though when he got to work and realized that nobody was there. Hell, he noticed it was early still and couldn't believe he was a whopping thirty minutes early. He smiled however at seeing the envelope filled with pictures he had gotten developed and thumbed through them. Most of them were of her individually. One set of photos of her first bath. Damn, then there were the sets where he got into the mood of wearing sun glasses. He had more photos to get developed as well but he surmised that it would do for now.

He was still smiling as he looked them over when the others streamed in.

"Well, there's a sight for sore eyes. Our chief actually showed up before us!"

Roy glared at Havoc before deciding he shouldn't look at the photos anymore but Havoc was over his shoulder in seconds and looking them over with the other three seeing a large pile, they weren't nearly as stunned as he thought they would be.

"Wow, she sure is cute. I stand by my earlier comment and say that she does have your mouth sir."

"Do shut up!" Roy growled.

Breda thought better to comment on that afterwards. They started to look through them more so Roy got down searching through the files he was told would be there for the meeting. First day back and he was expected to go to a meeting. He eyed the men when they grew quiet. Frowning he could have sworn the pictures he took with Kimblee were in the undeveloped piles but no, it turns out that they were trying to guess her parentage.

"I bet whoever gave birth to her had those eyes. I never knew that those color would be so attractive." Roy silently thought about what they were saying. The one that gave birth to her truly didn't have the same eyes, only the shape. Would they be grossed out when they finally learnt the truth. He hoped not.

"Anything could happen. I just wish that we would know so we could see if they have siblings."

Roy cleared his throat and they got back to work. Of all the times Hawkeye decides to take leave he thought wryly. But he couldn't blame her. She had pointedly signaled many times that she liked him and he either ignored those or told her he only thought of her as a friend. He couldn't help feeling guilty though and wondered why she had to like him like that. She didn't need to but it seemed she had fallen for him against her better judgment.

"I'm going to the meeting, if any of you slack off, expect to stay late," he warned.

He could tell that they were definitely taking his threat seriously and could only come to one conclusion, good.

* * *

><p>"Why are you giving our two month old a lollipop?"<p>

Kaylee seemed to devour them and not only at night anymore. Since it didn't hurt, he never deterred her wish for them either. It seemed that Kimblee had a different idea about that and didn't think it was good to let the two in a half month old to be given those before she could even tolerate solid foods. Sure she had the mashed up baby food but that wasn't even considered solid. Roy sighed though and scooted closer, upset about coming in and seeing him talking to his lawyer.

She was very pretty and from what he could tell, Kimblee enjoyed his time with her. He tried not to make a comment about it or put Kimblee on the spot but he was allowed to be jealous every once in while right? But that was an hour ago and he hadn't brought her up and instead went right to holding Kaylee since his hands weren't locked into place today. It seemed the guards came to the conclusion that with Roy, he wasn't dangerous or thought that he wouldn't kill off his lawyer. Roy frowned again and was unable to hide it in time. Kimblee had caught it and sighed.

"You worried about the dumb bitch that comes in once a month and tells me about my rights, aren't ya?" Damn it, he was good at reading him too. He just fell back into the bed and tried to make it appear that he wasn't but he knew by now that Kimblee was no fool. He was possibly looking out for the signs from the moment he came in here. "You said from day one that you were jealous."

Roy finally nodded.

"I don't see why. I'm not holding her baby, I'm holding yours."

"Ours." Roy corrected with a frown. Kimblee seemed to see that and nodded with a smile, leaning down to catch him in a kiss.

"I also don't do that with her. She is an ugly bitch that ought to rot in hell. She knows I have a family and I don't think she would care very much in the end. Not like I would. Why don't you just learn to trust me every once in a while?"

"I do," Roy reassured. "With all my heart."

Kimblee smirked before placing Kaylee back into her car seat, making sure to buckle the snoozing infant's straps so she wouldn't hurt herself if she woke up at all. Scooting closer, he leant down until he was an inch away and could see Roy's eyes clearly.

"Really?" He asked seeing Roy nod furiously without hesitation.

He pulled him over so that both of them were on the bed with Kimblee on top. He reached into his pants and Roy squeaked a bit before Kimblee frowned.

"What, don't you want to make love?"

"I don't want another child though. Not with you in jail. You aren't going to do that to me again-" Kimblee cut him off with a deep kiss.

Breaking it off, he held up a condom much to Roy's relief although he couldn't say that he liked it very much that they were stuck to making love during the long visits that Roy was accustomed to when he wasn't at work. It shouldn't really be this way and their daughter was already suffering for it. She would know her daddy but when she woke up from a nightmare, she wouldn't be able to go to him. She would have to settle for papa to chase away the mean ones out to get her in her dreams. He would miss her first word possibly and all the things he wanted Kimblee to witness, she might possibly miss. It wasn't fair.

Sliding the blanket over them, Kimblee pulled him into another deep kiss, his hands holding the back of his head as he thrust downward making both of them moan. He removed his tank top and helped Roy remove his white button up t-shirt before moving to his buckles. Kimblee didn't have any so it didn't take long to remove his own pants before pulling Roy's down in between the kisses. He started licking and biting down his throat, sucking his collarbone until he left a mark. He smirked at that since he thought of that as marking him as his own. Roy was his, no one else's. Of course Roy could say the same about Kimblee as well. Smirking, he kept trailing down until he ended at the belly bottom and started to open the condom.

"Good thing about this little thing is it's already lubricated," He told him before rolling it on his bursting cock.

He still spat on his fingers and stretched Roy so that it wouldn't hurt when he went in. It didn't take long and he situated his member at the entrance and pushed in. Roy gasped at the intrusion but only held onto Kimblee tighter until he was seated to the hilt. He chuckled and waited for Roy's body to adjust to it knowing he hadn't done it for about a year if they included that two month post-partum rule shit. When Roy thrust upward, he took that as a signal that Roy was ready. It didn't really take that long either much to his surprise. He pulled out halfway before thrusting back in. Growling, he sped up making Roy moan his name. He wouldn't be able to do this often and even then he would have to either get Roy to bring the condoms or bug the guards for them. He was certain that it was luck how he came upon the first one. He wouldn't tell Roy but the lawyer most certainly had wanted to sleep with him.

Of course, he smirked into the kiss he was sharing with Roy knowing that she most certainly didn't have the idea in mind that he would use it on his boyfriend. Moaning again, Roy arched his back making it easier for Kimblee to hit the prostate. Which resulted from that was louder moans and a pleased grunt on Kimblee's part. Hoisting Roy's legs on his shoulder, he started slamming into him, aiming to hit the prostate each time and feeling waves of pleasure at watching Roy's face scrunching up in pleasure. Ramming into him a couple more times, Roy had finally cummed shouting Kimblee's name and it only took another couple of thrusts before he came as well. Collapsing on top of him, he pulled him into a ravishing kiss before finally pulling out and discarding the condom on the corner of the cell.

"I don't know why you would be continuously jealous when I tell you all the time that I love you baby face," he said when he laid back down, quite content from his position back on top of his boyfriend.

He didn't have another condom so he just teased the entrance with a wet slippery finger, watching in amusement as Roy let out a gasp and arched his back. He honestly guessed he could get used to this seeing as how it was now strictly a condom only intercourse deal. He quite agreed though that it would only bring more pain to have another baby while Kimblee was incarcerated. It wasn't fair to Roy either who was probably dealing with the pain and prejudice by raising a daughter all alone. He sure as hell didn't help much. Thrusting two fingers in, he quite liked the way Roy's fist tightened on the sheets.

"You know I love you right?"

Roy nodded, squeezing his eyes shut at the intrusion in the form of three fingers continuously striking the bundle of nerves and bringing out all the good sensations. Kimblee didn't seem happy with only the nod, but continued to finger him mercilessly. Groaning, Roy may not have liked it so much but he wasn't complaining either about taking it.

"I do love you Kim-Kimbe-KIMBLEE!"

Kimblee smirked getting Roy to successfully cum twice in one night before turning serious. He removed his fingers from inside of Roy and cleaned them on the sheets before cupping his love's baby face. He allowed himself a smirk though knowing that there was no way he'd have to worry about Kimblee cheating as long as Roy continued to love him the way he did.

"That's all that you should need then. I love you too and I trust you as well. I trust that the only person warming your bed at night is Kaylee and that she probably keeps you up at night craving attention. It won't last so treasure the time she is little. Treasure the moments okay and don't do anything I wouldn't kay?"

Roy nodded and Kimblee traced his finger down Roy's forehead ending at his kissable lips before sighing. Resting the tip of his finger on his nose, he smiled before pulling him into another kiss. He rolled off of him only to pull him close to his side. Roy didn't seem to mind the move although he did have the issue with the time.

"I do have work tomorrow and Hawkeye's coming back to work. You probably don't know how she is but-"

Kimblee went back to tracing his lip and Roy shut his mouth realizing that the man was found humor in his ramblings. He didn't but then he wasn't going to punch him for it. He winced realizing how mean he was when he was giving birth to Kaylee only two months ago. Kimblee did forgive him for that saying it was on account of him 'being in too much pain to think straight'. He still felt guilty though. Kimblee had laughed softly when he had told him that and stated he got him back by biting his knuckles hard enough to draw blood. Roy couldn't say he was in the wrong either because he drew blood as well when he bit his arm.

"Stay as long as you can, that is all I ask baby face."

Roy smiled before allowing his eyes to close. He certainly wasn't going waste any more time, Kimblee could be sure of that.

* * *

><p>In the months that Roy had watched Kaylee grow and get bigger, there were only two first that Kimblee had witnessed and that was when she started to crawl to get the lollipop that Kimblee had, stating that his girl wasn't going to 'rot' her teeth on and when she first walked to him in delight. Her hair wasn't the raven color that she had had either and had lightened up to a dark brown color. Her eyes obviously haven't changed and still remained the epic golden amber that was so much like her daddy's.<p>

Roy didn't have the heart to tell him what her first word had been wasn't actually been dada. It was actually a word he wasn't willing to repeat. It all started after her first birthday and she was wanting to answer the phone like she saw so many do. Roy simply humored her and put it on the floor knowing or so he thought that nobody would call him from home on his one day off. The phone did ring though and Roy was busy enough that he hadn't heard it at first until he heard the mistakable little voice until she repeated it.

"Fuck."

Well that about summed it up. Racing over there, he snatched the phone up and quickly apologized about his daughter's apparent lack of phone manners adding that he didn't know where she learnt it from and she was usually better than this. Actually she wasn't and she still kept him up at night by being a blanket hog. It was really annoying but he loved her enough to overlook it especially since she stole her daddy's blankets whenever they spent the night with him.

"Roy, Kaylee is learning from you. She picks up everything you say and I don't think I truly blame her though. She was even around the one time I heard you saying, 'Fuck you meetings, fuck you budge, and fuck you King of the whole damned army.' I know you love to be sarcastic especially when Havoc let her play with the glue but is it really necessary to be swearing in front of her? She just said the word you love saying!"

"Listen Hughes, she'll be fine. I doubt it would be a problem."

It only got worse.

Of course the little girl was an angel in front of her daddy because apparently nothing came in front of that little angel and the man that helped make her. Since she was getting bigger, she now laid in his lap and snoozed with her head falling back on his shoulder. She certainly wasn't an angel though when she was at home. In fact, Susan said that Kaylee was being mean to her cats as well. He sighed knowing he couldn't win them all.

"It would be like that until you give her a role model. She needs her mother Roy and don't be selfish or else she will continuously act like this. Don't you know why she acts this way so much? She needs her other parent Roy and it's cruel what you're doing."

Roy knew that, Maes didn't have to tell him. Which was why he let her visit any chance he got. In fact, he was just going to and he wasn't going to mention anything unless he got held on the phone which he didn't want.

"Okay Hughes I understand. I'm a horrible person that won't let Kaylee see her parent and I'm sorry but I have to go." He hung up the phone before Hughes could reply.

But in reality, he really wasn't blaming Hughes for all this because he was the cause of her pain and he knew it too.

* * *

><p>"Daddy see," Kaylee had covered her eyes in her own version of peekaboo. Kimblee decided to humor her and nodded, not a bit worried that the now two year old was doing things like this. He did hear though that she was picking on the boys in her child care class.<p>

What was it that Roy been telling him? Oh yeah, it was something about trying to make sure she made friends since she had been showing the tendency for picking on cats. He didn't blame her for that at all though. He himself was a dog person and always hated cats anyways but one look from Roy made him hold his tongue. He didn't have to tell him that he was cruel when he was a toddler.

"I see Kaylee, where's papa at anyways?" he wondered aloud. He knew that Roy couldn't stay and had actually left her with him. The guards were worried in case the higher ups decided to visit but so far no one. He watched Kaylee shrug before going over to the bed and jumping on it.

"Jumpy, jumpy." She called out. He sighed and went over, pulling her down on her back before tickling her tummy. She giggled trying to squirm away from it. He loved her so much but that didn't mean she was going to continuously jump and ruin his bed whenever she felt like it.

He looked up just noticing the bitch was back. He bit back a groan before standing up with Kaylee holding onto his arm and sucking on her thumb. The woman didn't seem to realize that he didn't really want to see her now. He had his daughter with him and wasn't interested in hearing what this woman had to say. It usually started on what he had to do to get out anyways. He wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon anyways even if she did represent him well.

"Oh, I didn't realize you entertained snot nosed brats these days," she told him as though he should be devoting his attention to her.

"I don't entertain my daughter, I play with her." Kaylee was playing with her ponytail and looking up with all the shyness she could muster and the woman seemed to finally see it for she let out a laugh.

"Yeah, she has your eyes. I think she is very beautiful although I don't agree with her being in here with all those baby killers behind bars…"

"Damn it Cassie, I don't let her leave here anyways. Her papa is busy getting some errands done or else he'd be here as well."

"You're gay," it was a statement that was accompanied by a knowing smile. "But it can't be true that she's yours then because guys can't have kids."

"Yeah and that man that went home from Ishbal because he had a baby boy? Yeah, that was all fake." His sarcasm was getting the best of him and Kaylee seemed to get over her episode of shyness for some more her time. He couldn't get a moment's of peace he realized. "Damn get the hell out of here. I'm sick and tired of explaining to him that you are nothing to me and yet here you come trying to be annoying as hell."

"She was made in Ishbal I take it, oh you're bad," she said ignoring him. Her eyes lit up. "Oh so he does visit as well? I think I should meet him-"

"That condom you gave me you dumb broad, I used it and it wasn't with you so what does that tell you!" he wondered how that woman could be so dumb? Truly she realized that he wasn't going to do a thing with her.

"Oh silly me, thought you would have realized that condoms are to prevent babies from being made. Maybe if you were smart beforehand than this little girl wouldn't have…uh came about."

Kimblee glared before glancing at Kaylee to see that she had since gotten bored of the conversation and started jumping on the bed again.

"Kaylee I'm gonna count to three so the jump jump game will stop immediately," he warned giving her his strict look. He often told Roy she wouldn't listen to him because he was too soft. He had to give her a look like he really meant what he was saying and let her cry. It wouldn't hurt but he just claimed that it would make her rebel more and that she would come to hate him. It came to wonder why Kimblee was the only one she would listen to.

She jumped again, watching what he was going to do and saw that he was serious. She jumped again. Then again. Another followed by another, seeing that he didn't seem so serious but Kimblee had other plans.

"Kaylee Grace Kimblee you jump one more time and I will swat your ass!"

She immediately plopped down jutting out her lip in a pout. She hated when daddy got mad at her but he was already mad at the lady. She reached over and held onto a fist full of his shirt, the game she had been playing already forgotten.

"That child needs a good couple of beatings. She'll behave then." She ignored Kimblee's heated glare and instead watched what Kaylee was doing. "Yes, this child wouldn't have survived to be three if she had done all this while living with me."

"Good thing she's my daughter then and not yours isn't she?" He trailed off spotting Roy and damned the bad timing. He didn't seem to notice until he had entered but by then her jaw had dropped.

"You fucked that hot thing? My congratulations are in order for you being able to nail this babe." She paused to run her hand down his back before winking at Kimblee and making her way past him. Without warning, she slapped Roy on the ass before truly leaving and by then she was laughing. There was a long enough pause that was filled with an awkward air.

Then-

"Damn that bitch. I didn't tell her to come and now she's hitting on you."

"What happened?" Roy finally said. He looked shocked that the woman just touched him not even knowing who he was either. Kimblee smirked seeing that Roy was finding it more awkward that a lady touched him and not the trash she was talking.

"Papa, daddy no jump jump."

"What did I say Kaylee?" Kimblee warned. "Papa isn't gonna make me change my mind and I told you jumping is a no no. My bed isn't a damn trampoline!"

"Be easy on her Kimblee. She just wants to play with you-"

"Listen Baby face, she is going to behave when she's here. I don't care how wild you let her run while she is at home with you but I'm her father and when she's here, she'll be on her best behavior got it? Huh?"

Roy frowned.

"Why do you have to be so hard on her, she only wants your love-"

"Damn it Roy, she has my love and you have it too! What more can I give you two? Huh? Do you want more? You already have everything I've given you and you can't be content with that. Do you want to separate so you don't have to suffer is that it? Then be my guest! I make you suffer enough as it is and I can't give you what you want!"

He didn't say anything to that even though Kimblee regretted it right away. He loved them both and gave them everything because he wanted to not because Roy had made him. The man didn't even correct him although Kimblee was sure there were some things he had wanted to say. The man simply ignored it. It was when he left with Kaylee that he realized what he had said was wrong. He never wanted to let the man go but the man was hurt and he wanted to show that he loved them so much. He couldn't even take them anywhere being stuck here and Roy was still in that damned army. He hated that too.

It was later when the guards escorted him out and he half expected to find something wrong. Handcuffing him to the seat, the guard handed him the phone and mumbled a small "enjoy," in a disgusted voice and he knew that that was one guard he could do without.

"Hello?"

"Kimblee. Sorry about that. I can't come over there to visit because of work so early in the morning but I did want to cool down so I wouldn't say anything both of us would regret. I do love you and I don't expect you to give more than you could. I'm too soft, you're right but she does need that. She just wants you to pay attention to her because you aren't in her life very much. I talked to the guards though and Kaylee is at the baby sitter's during the day so you now have free access to call her. I'm sorry I didn't realize this sooner but she does love you as do I. Kaylee wants to say something."

Kimblee couldn't talk because he was rambling but he found that it was a sweet thing he was doing. He certainly didn't deserve the man's love at all. Feeling horrible for saying that, he knew that what had been said was already said and now Roy was putting it out there to let bygones be bygones and tried to improve things.

"Hiya daddy. I wuv you."

He kept the tears from coming to his eyes but couldn't stop the soft smile from gracing his lips.

"I love you sweetness. Remember that okay?"

"Otay daddy. Me sorry. No jump jump now on."

Kimblee found himself feeling better instantly.

"Only when daddy says yes okay."

"Yes daddy. Papa says bed so nigh nigh."

"Nighty night. Brush your teeth and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Yup."

Roy was back on and Kimblee couldn't possibly explain how much the man meant to him. He was truly the best and the sad thing was that he didn't appreciate him enough. He had to learn that it didn't only take two to make a baby but it also took two to make decisions. He would do best to remember that.

"I'm sorry Baby face."

"It's in the past. You were mad and I was too so we just had to cool down. It's okay. I honestly learnt that when I put our daughter in time out for slapping one of her friends in child care. It's alright though cause she didn't do it since."

"I hope not. She needs to stay an angel. I know she won't be that way for much longer but for as long as humanly possible, I want her to be the innocent little daddy's girl that she is."

"She only appears that way in front of you because she is closer to her daddy. But don't worry about her, I do a good job and even at my worst, I do try my hardest." There was a pause before Roy added. "I love you."

"Me too. I love you too baby face."

"Good night."

"Good night, brush your teeth and stay safe."

"Don't die."

Kimblee rose his eyebrows. That was certainly new and if he had to think about that, Roy was just as scared for his safety as Kimblee was for him.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and tell me what you think.


	10. Friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter nine<p>

Roy made a fist and attempted to count backwards from ten in his head. Hughes knew better than to use the military phones to talk about his unborn baby. It had been like this since he found out too. He knew he was excited but decided that there were better times to actually talk about her and not when they were on a mission to keep General Hakuro safe from the rebels.

"And it would be so problematic if she has the baby tomorrow you know. What if I'm not there? I don't know Kaylee's other parent but if both were present then I feel sorry that they didn't stay long enough to know their baby-"

"Oh they know their baby girl," Roy mumbled but Hughes ears already picked it up.

"They know her? Then why don't they take her for weekends? I know that you never told me about her mom but-"

"Unimportant. Maybe someday we can talk about the mechanics behind Kaylee being born and the grueling fifteen hours trying to push her out when she was in a breech position. Hurt like a bitch too, I tell ya-" Sighing he hoped that he didn't think much of and sure enough there was a pause.

"Roy by that description it sounded like you spent fifteen hours pushing her out. I don't think that I could live with that not knowing who the other parent could possibly be."

Roy sighed.

"Don't worry about it. She is loved by both and that's all you need to know."

He changed the subject and once again, Hughes couldn't help but turn to his own baby. Roy tapped his gloved hands against his desk wondering if this was how he was when his own baby was kicking in his stomach and realized no, he didn't bother Kimblee with the notion of the baby coming. He was excited as hell and knew Kimblee loved feeling the little kicks especially but he didn't tell him fifty times a fear of having the baby early. She came into the world when she wanted, not when he told her to either. Babies weren't usually born at five months either but Hughes didn't seem to get that.

"Sir, sorry to intrude but BABIES AREN'T BORN JUST AFTER FIVE MONTHS!" Hawkeye was a life savior and Roy allowed a small smile before Hughes called him back.

They turned to business after that leaving the baby talk for another day and Roy knew he wouldn't be able to get out of it as well. As it was though, they had to get the man Bald and make sure the general wasn't hurt. This was one mission that was going to get him a promotion if it gone well and so far so good.

His thoughts turned to the call he got from the child care this morning stating that no Kaylee didn't hit anybody. No she didn't cause bodily harm or get into anything she wasn't supposed to. The almost three year old was now taking to jumping boys during a game of tag and turning it into a kiss chase. The teacher assured him that the boys didn't really mind, one of the four year olds even stated that she was very pretty but the teacher was sure that he didn't want Kaylee to continuously kiss the boys on the mouth. Roy had been at a loss for words since he had on occasion, was thrown backwards onto Kimblee's bed and ravished in front of the girl. They were going to have to stop that or else Kaylee would learn all about sex before she turned five.

"Roy, you there? I have to go, turns out there are problems with the last car. We'll solve this, you'll see. If you get into contact with your little girl between then, let her know she shouldn't be playing heartbreaker yet. It should be when she's much older."

Roy groaned at the fact that Hughes was so all knowing but left it at that. There was no way he would get out of talking to Kimblee about her behavior if she kept it up.

Seems like Kimblee would almost certainly be angry too.

* * *

><p>Bald had been caught and no passenger was hurt although one of the kids had temporarily been taken hostage. He was just happy that it was over and nobody was hurt in the end. The girl almost coming close made him think about what would have happened if Kaylee had been the one almost in danger. The general had been talking about him being promoted again but other than that, it was kept under the wraps.<p>

Hughes and he had talked more about his daughter's behavior and the man concluded it was because she was possibly seeing affection from her 'papa' and thought it was okay to imitate it. That got a knowing smirk from Havoc seeing as how they didn't know who had helped make the pretty child and Roy wasn't saying anything. Of course, after the mission was complete and they were off duty, Breda and Havoc both helped Hughes to convince Roy to come to the bar with them.

He finally agreed and was almost truly plastered before they shared a look and smiled before hounding him with question after question about Kaylee. Roy seemingly was much more loose when he was in this state and talked about being in love with Kaylee's father and not being able to help it. They were shocked by this but didn't say anything to prevent the man from continuing. He didn't talk anything else about the man that Roy supposedly couldn't help but give half his heart to and all his mind, soul, body, and life. It seemed that Roy was really in love and couldn't be stopped. Maes had frowned not knowing who it was and why he wouldn't just allow them to meet him since Roy loved the man apparently way too much.

He then went on and on about a fifteen hour labor in which he bit the man for laughing at his pain and the man had bit back causing a distraction when Kaylee was coming. Hughes was very insistent on hearing the details of the labor for when Gracia would give birth and Roy only reassured him that if the baby wasn't breech, he would be in the clear and that it probably wouldn't take her as long as it took him. Hughes would have continued but Havoc seemed interested in his daughter's latest ploys which turned it to the kiss chase game.

"She obviously loves that game," Breda added with a knowing smile.

Roy nodded, shaking his head to seemingly clear it before standing up abruptly and going into the direction of where Kaylee was. Hughes chuckled and helped Roy walk, seeing as how at first the stubborn man had refused and knocked into a lamp post. They helped him hold his head back and pinched his nose in attempts to stop the bleeding. By then, Hughes was unquestionably drunk as well but had a better hold on his alcohol. Roy seemed to be the only one that didn't let loose enough with the alcohol so he was drunk way too fast.

"Kaylee," Roy called out drunkenly and Hughes slapped a palm to his face. So much for letting the babysitter know that he was out having alcohol.

"He out having fun and Kaylee was worried," Susan told them angrily. Hughes shrugged before accepting the little girl in his arms. She had a teddy bear and a pink blanket that was obviously from when she was a baby because it was smallish on her.

"Papa, we go home."

Roy nodded blinking before accidentally hitting his head on the door when Havoc opened it wider. The man guilty of doing that cursed and Roy brought out a string of cuss words before collapsing in the man's outstretched hands. Breda turned to Hughes and no longer looked amused.

"This is the last time we force the man to have fifteen shots of straight vodka in one night. He obviously can't tolerate all that alcohol."

Hughes nodded and Breda helped hoist their superior onto Havoc's back. Kaylee would have been more worried but they gave her reassuring smiles so she fell into a light doze on Hughes shoulder while sucking her thumb. It was a block away from Hughes's house that Havoc began to speak.

"Who knew we'd be up at midnight taking the man's drunken ass home and that we would be entertaining the idea that he actually gave birth to his daughter only hours before."

"They're going to stay at my house for the night until I'm certain he isn't going to suffocate on his own vomit." Hughes frowned remembering that. Roy could not lie when he was drunk. It was already proven that he was a very honest drunk and by saying that, he confirmed the suspicion that Hughes had had all along. That belly he had had before leave almost three years ago was obviously caused by the baby bump and not by as everyone had thought; him being lazy and gaining pounds. It was further proven when Roy stated he had 'baby fat' still and Hughes couldn't detect a single trace of fat on the man. It must have been a little flab of fat left behind from the birth and for the life of him, Maes couldn't understand why he had hid this from them. He was going to eventually learn the father's name as well so he didn't know why he continued to keep Kaylee's paternity a secret.

"That's probably for the best," Havoc admitted after a pause. "And to think that around that time we simply thought of him as fat."

It was meant to be a joke but nobody was laughing.

* * *

><p>The night that Gracia had gone into labor, Roy was busy trying to reassure the love of his life that Kaylee wasn't kissing anymore strange boys. In fact, she had put that behind her and wasn't going to be doing that anymore. He shot Kaylee a look and the girl truly looked ashamed. Kimblee sighed and took Kaylee up in his arms, giving her little kisses on her forehead.<p>

"Daddy and papa do that because they love each other Kaylee," Kimblee explained. "We made you so we are allowed to do that but you are only two and don't know what love really is yet. You love me and papa but you don't know how to love another person like we both do."

Kaylee bobbed her head, encircling her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek before smiling brightly. Kimblee loved that about his daughter. No matter how strict he was with her, she didn't hesitate to show how much that she loved him as well.

"Me want brofer or sister."

That got an arched eyebrow from Kimblee and a look from shock from Roy. He found it funny but couldn't say the same for the man who was holding onto this conviction that he didn't want another baby that he would have to raise the majority of the time alone. He also told them that if he were to get pregnant now anyhow, that Hughes would know that he was seeing that somebody still and try to get him to spill it after getting him insanely drunk. Kimblee hid a smirk at that knowing Hughes was stupid for just finding out that much recently.

"You can't have a brother or sister until daddy gets out of here. You honestly can wait some, right?" Kaylee once again bobbed her head and Roy glared. He didn't like lying to Kaylee but she would soon forget about the want because she didn't hold onto anything long.

"Wuv you daddy. Papa, I wuv you papa."

It was cute in the least and while Kimblee couldn't be with Kaylee a lot in her young life he did have the copies of every picture that Roy had ever taken in his desk drawer. Those pictures were treasured and whenever he missed them, he would look through them again. He kissed her forehead again before letting her down. It seemed that for the time being she wasn't going to kiss anymore boys but he wanted to find the boy that said his daughter was cute and pop him in the mouth. Who would do that honestly? His parents ought to be shot for their boy even thinking that much so soon.

"Don't kill the four year old. It's his mom's fault for being a prostitute," he added and Kimblee sighed. Were they really at that point of the relationship that they could tell what the other was thinking? He nodded though and Kaylee had taken to coloring on the floor while singing a little here and there.

He arched his eyebrow noticing that she was quite good for being young and turned to Roy seeing as how she had her mind on both those things. Pushing him backwards onto the bed, he ignored the man's complaints and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He wasn't allowed to finger the man or any type of intercourse in the presence of their daughter but he wished he could do something. This man was slowly killing him and he needed to get rid of his lust somehow. Seeing as how she was intent on her coloring, he really wanted to but one look from Roy ended the thought completely.

"I love you too you know."

Roy nodded before saying, "I know and I know we both love each other more than is healthy sometimes. But learn to refrain yourself okay?"

"I would be able to if you came alone once in a while and helped me out."

Roy only smiled before pulling him into a kiss which ended with Kimblee sucking his lower lip. He groaned when Kimblee thrust down and kissed him again teasingly. Roy just managed a weak amused smile.

"Maybe sometime I will."

* * *

><p>Elysia was the name the Hughes's gave her and Kaylee was delighted with the thought of holding her that she sat on the couch and held out her hands all the while screaming, "Beebee, let me hold her!"<p>

Hughes was amused and Gracia even shook her head with a smile on her face before helping her hold the small little girl. She looked every bit like Gracia but Roy could tell the mouth was Hughes. The baby wailed but Kaylee did shushing sounds looking at papa with an incredible look.

"I not like this. Why beebee cry?" Roy wanted to burst out laughing at that. She was actually the worst when it came to crying at that age but he wouldn't tell her that. It would be cruel to hurt her little baby feelings.

"Honey, the baby can't talk so that is the only way she could. She cries when she wants attention or if she is hungry or tired. She is trying to tell us something so why not talk to her."

"I sing," Kaylee finally said before launching into her own version of a love song. Hughes turned to Roy and smacked him on the shoulder finally getting his attention.

"If you haven't realized, she needs some type of singing classes. She's already good but with practice she'll be a singer Roy!"

Roy just nodded before turning back to his daughter who had successfully gotten Elysia's whining to cease. She was now moving her small hands up and down her face in a soothing manner that even Gracia began chuckling mentioning that Kaylee was going to be a good mom when she was older. Roy frowned knowing that his daughter wanted a younger sibling. It broke his heart that he wasn't going to give her one but at the same time, he couldn't bring his heart to tell Kimblee to go ahead. He did not cope very well the first time with a screaming baby and the one person he wanted to help him being so close and yet so far away. His heart couldn't take that again and that was why he wouldn't do it in the end even if Kaylee was sad.

Hughes seemed to see the inner turmoil in his friend and quickly excused them into the kitchen. He wrapped his best friend in a tight embrace, and when Roy stiffened he knew it wasn't just an act that Roy had been trying to put on for his daughter since her demands of holding his small child came into play. Roy wasn't one to cry but dry sobs emitted, his body trembling with so much hidden emotion that Hughes wished he could get him to tell him everything and reassure him he was fine.

"Kaylee wants another baby Hughes. What do I do? I can't-I can't go through that again! I'll die before I have to raise another child alone!" Hughes continued holding his friend and allowing him to vent his anguish and realized just how much Roy was suffering. Hughes had Gracia and they were tired but not exhausted having agreed to take turns in getting the child when she cried at night but Hughes was certain the problem was that nobody had done that for Roy when Kaylee was so young.

He was a heartbroken single parent and wherever the father was, he wasn't there the majority of the time. It made Maes sick that someone could do all that. He never did blame the man though and that thought also made Maes mad. Roy wasn't one to hold grudges but when he did, there was no way he'd forgive them. For the longest time, he also stated he wasn't going to have kids whilst being in the military and seeing him now, he wished that he held true to that because it was better than having to watch his friend suffer.

"Call that lazy rascal and get back together with him then. I'm sure if he loves Kaylee half as much as he loved you, he would come and be with you-" Roy cut him off with a sob.

"He can't Maes, he can't. I want him to but my hands are tied. I can-I can't be with him like the way I want to be with him and that there hurts!"

Maes just continued holding him realizing that he should just shut up. He didn't know what was going on but he hoped he eventually came to meet the man. If he did, he was going to punch him for hurting this man. He may not know the circumstances but he could let Roy go too. Seeing the broken man before him however, Maes suddenly had the idea that this was the problem all along. Roy loved the guy too much for that to happen.

"Roy, it will be alright. Make sure Kaylee has lots of friends over and she'll forget that she even asked for a sibling. Not as good as a number things I could think of but definitely enough, right?"

"Friends?" Roy seemed to be turning it over in his head, pulling out of the hug and watching Kaylee talk to Gracia about being let down again. "Yeah, I can do that."

In the end though it wasn't about distraction than it was realizing that Kaylee needed more her age that weren't her numerous 'boyfriends'.


	11. angel in waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

Kaylee's birthday was fast approaching and she was going to be three. Roy found that he didn't want her growing up way too fast and Kimblee shared his notions in different ways. He spent the time during the visits coloring with her or playing hand games she either made up versions from what she saw being done or saw some of her other small friends themselves do it. The other issue that seemed to come up was the night duty that Roy was forced to partake on.

Supposedly there was someone going around murdering women and it wasn't only the public's dismay that were getting to the military. It was the fact that the person was going so long without getting caught. So instead of hiring her usual babysitter, he brought an overnight bag and handed her over with a peck on the lips.

"Have fun baby cakes, I know that you can handle your daughter so well."

He was absolutely going to murder him when he had said that that he almost had the urge to blow something up. He hadn't had that in years too but whenever Roy was being particularly frustrating he wanted to make cinder blocks go boom. Kaylee seemed to share the notion wanting to watch stuff combust. Of course he had laughed before swatting him on the ass and leaving his hand there long enough to grope it before quickly releasing his hand and saying;

"Don't get caught late at night babes, don't want a pretty thing like you being one of those many victims."

It only succeeded to make him laugh when Roy angrily stated, "They're only going after women and the last time I checked I wasn't one!"

Just before Mustang had stalked out in anger Kimblee added, "I think I would have noticed if you hadn't been anything but a guy darling."

That had possibly been too much as an afterthought but Kimblee still enjoyed getting a rise out of the normally too calm for normal flame alchemist. Smirking, he turned to his daughter who was at the time painting on her own tummy with glee. He frowned thinking that maybe he shouldn't allow that but decided that was what he got for thinking kids were really a piece of cake. It wasn't that easy, it couldn't be. Giggling, she splashed some of the orange on his nose. He blinked and she made the face she only did when she thought she was going to be in trouble. He silently cursed her cute little baby face knowing that if he wasn't strict, she would be a very spoiled girl by now. He lifted a finger, making a show of dipping it in the blue before placing it on Kaylee's nose.

She giggled again and nudged their noses together. Afterwards she got down from her chair and started to take out the clay that she had been bugging him to let her play with all evening. He shook his head, getting the wipes to clean her for the time being. He needed food and he wasn't going to allow her to intrude on meal time. She let him clean her and tried helping with him.

"You're daddy's little helper are ya?" he asked humorously but Kaylee nodded.

"You my daddy. You bwave and strong. You used be in the army. Papa is in the army. I'm daddy's little soldier." She placed on her sunglasses that her papa obviously had made to fit her once again. He could have sworn those were the same ones she had in the various pictures of her when she was a tiny infant. Roy sure loved to take pictures. One thing he didn't do was brag about them.

"Oh yeah, what about papa's little soldier?" Kimblee found it entertaining that despite the separation, she was still closer to him than she was to Roy. Kaylee looked up to him with eyes too much like his own and seemed to think about it. "I Papa's too. I'm parents' little soldier. I l-"

She was interrupted in her talking by the guard wheeling in the meal. He took one look at Kaylee and his frown turned into a grin. Kaylee hid behind Kimblee, eyeing the ground before her eyes traveled to the man again who seemed too enthused in seeing her than normal.

"She is not this shy. According to her papa, she is a magnificent pain in the ass," Kimblee quoted giving her a look. Her mouth was hanging open at that but he put a finger to his lips and she copied, letting out a laugh.

"I can't believe she's gotten so big. I know I did some horrible coaching back then but I still find it hard that almost three years have gone by and she is only getting more prettier every day."

"Tell me about it. She has four and five year olds saying that she is pretty and those are the ones that don't normally like little girls."

Kaylee nodded enthusiastically.

"Connor and Luke like me. They are six." She placed six fingers out to show them and Kimblee found himself sighing.

"Don't you know that you are too young for that baby? Wait until you are ten and then we'll see."

Kaylee nodded.

The guard left with a wave and Kimblee motioned the tot over to have her meal as well. She found herself more interested in playing games in it. He took it away and then began to eat his own dinner. Kaylee let out a squeal and took his spoon.

"Kaylee give it back," Kimblee warned and she knew the tone as well. He used it right before he got to spanking her.

"Me help, me help!" she protested.

Deciding it couldn't hurt, he allowed her to and against his better judgment as well. She scooped up some mashed potatoes from the tray and Kimblee allowed her to help feed him wondering where she picked this up from. She was getting bigger in the blink of an eye and before he knew it, would she want to spend time with her parents anymore? Probably not, he knew normal kids didn't.

She picked up the fork and got a tater tot and acted like she was going to put it up to his mouth before bringing it abruptly away and eating it herself with a tiny laugh. Kimblee sighed but found that she found amusement in the most simplest of things. She played this game a couple more times but by then, Kimblee was tired of it and was at least happy she was eating. She was way too picky for a two year old girl.

"Keep you happy, oh keep you happy. Keep you happy when you're away," Kaylee sang under her breath before shoveling some potatoes in her own mouth before giving the utensils back. Kimblee honestly loved that little voice. She was going to make a lot of people happy with that voice someday. Kaylee stopped and leant forward with her elbows on the table, and her palms on her face. "Daddy you like my singing?"

Kimblee sighed before nodding.

"You have the voice of an angel."

Kaylee looked very happy at that bobbing her head. She jumped into his arms and gave him a kiss on the lips before a great big hug. Rocking her back and forth, he found that he loved this more than anything else. She was clinging to him now and sucking her thumb obviously tired of all the games she had played. He quickly snatched her blanket and teddy bear from the bag and laid down on the bed. She smiled giving him another kiss on the lips.

"Daddy I have a friend. Nina her name but shhh! It a secret but her daddy isn't nice."

Kimblee arched an eyebrow wondering why she would bring it up of all places but didn't shoot it down. That would be really stupid to do that. Everyone knew that a child would not lie about things like these and if you seemed disinterested it would never be mentioned again and he didn't know why but this seemed important.

"Why is she keeping a secret? If daddy isn't nice she should talk to somebody about it."

Kaylee seemed to think about it and then shook her head.

"NO! Daddy she lied! She has black on her arm and blue on head. She said daddy bonked my head and I said why and she goes I don't know. Daddy keep shhh!"

Kimblee frowned but decided that he would have Roy talk to her about it. If there was one thing he believed about people who beat, killed, or even raped their own children than it was that they should have the most painful death imaginable. Ironically he hadn't thought about that until he saw the little figure of his newborn daughter and then these feelings of protectiveness started and extended to all small children his daughter's age and younger.

Kaylee was falling asleep now but he didn't know what to tell her. He just hoped that it was nothing and he was imagining what she was telling him.

* * *

><p>Bringing it up with Roy got a different reaction from him. He looked like shit but apparently it didn't stop the man from having to work half a day before being allowed to go home. He was up all night too for that fucking watch and Kimblee was furious that they wouldn't just let him take the whole day off. He was relieved to get breakfast but decided instead to get Kaylee to the babysitters. Kimblee frowned and seeing that their baby was snoozing in a deep sleep, he trapped Roy against the wall before sucking on his throat and resting both his hands on his hips.<p>

He drowned out his protests by bringing a hand to cup his backside, fingers slipping into his pants. Roy bucked hopelessly but Kimblee drowned out his moans by putting his tongue in his mouth. He pushed a finger into his entrance knowing it was regretfully dry but was hoping Roy understood. He jumped at the intrusion and almost bit down on Kimblee's tongue. He grunted into his mouth, thrusting it in and out before adding a second finger and made sure that his lover's moans were drowned less Kaylee hear everything that was going on. Roy tightened his legs around the man he loved, no longer trying to stop Kimblee from doing what he did so well. He through his head back as Kimblee continued to thrust his fingers into him. He made his way up to the third finger, quickening his pace and in return extracted a loud lustful moan from the man before Kimblee could stop it.

Kaylee was up and all Kimblee had time to do was to get his hands out of Roy's pants but she did see his hands on her papa's butt. He didn't want to know what she could possibly be thinking but decided that whatever it was couldn't have been worse than the position that they were caught in. She blinked before giving a shout and latching onto Roy's neck.

"Papa, I missed you papa. Me and daddy had fun."

Roy nodded trying to ignore the strange looks from Kimblee.

It was then that he brought it up and while switching Kaylee onto his other hip, he frowned deep in thought. Kimblee would have thought it was bad but it seemed much worse when Roy began explaining Kaylee's little friend.

"You mean Nina? There were investigations which remained unfound of some sort of abuse going inside the home. That four year old was allegedly left home alone with her dog once or twice. Neighbors even claimed that he had hit her a couple of times but nothing that could ever be proven. Kaylee talks nonstop about the dog she brought into class though. I may get Kaylee one if she wants one so bad but other than that, all I know is that his wife left him before he became a state alchemist. You know about Shou Tucker, the sewing life alchemist, right?"

Kimblee frown deepened before pulling both Roy and his daughter into a tight. Hug. Roy leaned into it letting his tired eyes close for a moment as he rested his head on Kimblee's broad shoulder. He would have undoubtedly slept right there and then if Kaylee's laughter didn't throw him off and almost sent him tumbling. It was a good thing Kimblee just pulled them back only to fall into a jumbled mess onto the bed. In a mass of limbs, Kimblee got out first, smirking at the man who was often doing silly things.

"Papa, daddy bit you! Does that mean he did time out?"

Roy glared at Kimblee so he decided wisely to keep his fat mouth shut. It didn't stop him though from smirking knowingly. He got ribbed by Roy's elbow and a silent, 'shut up,' was issued before deciding to remain neutral. Kaylee was thinking it was hilarious beyond anything else but Roy obviously was suffering from the late night watch and not having slept yet to deal with this sort of thing.

"Too late to go to the baby sitters now baby face. Minus well take her with you though. I could use some more sleep." Roy nodded but Kimblee decided not to pass up the opportunity right away.

Reaching around him, he placed a kiss on his lips before kissing their daughter on the cheek. Smiling, he promptly slapped Roy on the ass, seeing that Kaylee found it more amusing then her own papa did before waving. In return he got the middle finger and figured it was well worth. After all, he couldn't win them all.

* * *

><p>"Hey Colonel-Why did you bring her with you?"<p>

Roy ignored Hawkeye for a moment to set Kaylee in one of the plastic chairs. She seemed to get bored real easily so he threw paper and crayons on the table hoping it would keep her effectively distracted for the time being. He didn't have time for such nuisances and no matter how much he valued Hawkeye as a subordinate, she wasn't going to be too far out of line today.

"Maybe if my babysitter didn't boycott or I don't know, I had time to take her to one, we wouldn't have this issue." Hawkeye shut her mouth with a sigh while Roy searched for the documents he absolutely had to get finished.

If he hadn't felt like he wanted to drop, he wouldn't have been so determined to get everything done right away. Kaylee scribbled away on her papers knowing well enough what happened when she drew on anything but. She turned to give him a look and seeing he wasn't looking her way, she climbed onto the table and attempted to reach the window where the bird was.

Havoc caught her at the last minute and quickly closed them so that she wouldn't fall and hurt herself. It would be major if she had fallen down from this height. Instead, he shook his head ridding the thoughts of the idea of seeing the little girl flattened to a tiny grain if her attempts to catch the bird had failed. Kaylee wailed loudly and Havoc gulped before seeing that Roy hadn't looked up from the papers. He quickly closed the window and set the little girl down, seeing that her hair had been put in a hasty pony tail and that she was still in her sleep wear. Wherever she had been, it was obvious that she was sleeping.

"Are you still tired?" he asked her.

Kaylee shook her head. She didn't seem mad anymore and was unable to keep a grudge but then again, Havoc didn't see her often and had no idea. The way Roy went on about her when they asked, he said that she was temperamental and held grudges a thick deep. She was cruel sometimes too but they were 'working' on that.

"Fuck you," she sounded suddenly and Havoc's mouth went dry. Who knew the girl could swear, he didn't? Roy was still deep in the documents he had gotten out and Havoc doubted that he heard his own daughter saying this. Leaning down, he decided that he should correct her so that she didn't get her mouth washed out with soap later.

"That's a bad word-" she cut him off crossing her arms with a pout.

"I know." If she knew, he wondered why she said it and decided it was because her papa couldn't hear her say it. He was going to say more but Hughes had come in by then, his arrival highly announced and he could see the chief's eyes twitching but other than that made no move to respond.

"Papa is tired." Kaylee told him with a small smile. "I not cause I sleeped. We gonna get new babysitter cause Miss Susan is having beebee."

Havoc smiled and shook his head. She was just so adorably cute that he wondered what it was like when her parents had wanted to punish her. Despite Roy's carefully made reputation of being with women and stealing the other members' girlfriends, he knew that that was not went down. He had to have been faithful to someone and Kaylee wasn't as bad as the girls who never saw their other parent were. She would have been more rebellious not to mention the mark on his superior's throat when he walked in. He wasn't stupid and he hoped that Roy didn't think that they couldn't possibly guess who gave him that.

"Roy, how's it going!"

"It's going," Roy replied not looking up.

Hughes didn't seem to mind.

"I know you are tired and being a grumpy bear but we need to talk and not anywhere near the little girl over there." He frowned before waving at Kaylee. She used her other hand to help her old her fingers except for the middle one down and laughed at his reaction. "Your child just gave me the middle finger, does she really know how?"

Roy looked up and seeing that, let a string of curses fly from his mouth before turning to Havoc. "Take my girl to get breakfast, she didn't have any yet." When Havoc nodded, Hawkeye was about to protest but Roy also handed him some sens so that both Kaylee and Havoc could eat. Havoc hastily went and Roy ignored Hawkeye's look of disapproval.

"What is it about Hughes?" He was very informative when he wasn't talking about his family and Hughes never came for a reason. Hawkeye had exited as well, seemingly angry with what he had done today.

"Other than my sweet little girl. Look at this Roy, this is the outfit that Kaylee helped pick out. Isn't she gorgeous? Elysia loves her big cousin Kaylee but she needs to stop cussing and flicking people off. Who is she seeing do those things? I know you cuss like the military man you are but you don't particularly give the middle finger unless you are very ticked off." He cursed Hughes mentally for knowing this much.

"Hughes stop messing around and give me the information you were about to tell me!" Hughes looked confused at that and Roy swore he was going to incinerate this man someday. Holding his gloved hand up, Hughes tugged at his shirt and finally seemed to understand.

"Oh, yeah the thing is. You know Shou Tucker's daughter Nina?" At Roy's nod, Hughes sighed looking every bit as sad as he continued on. Roy didn't know what it was about but hoped Nina was alright. She was his daughter's first female friend and one that she went on hours about during the day about. He even caught them playing when he went to pick her up. He saw Mr. Tucker that day and although he knew the man, he hadn't seen him up close before. He knew the man was cruel though. He lowered his head as Hughes went on with the explanation. "The talking chimera was linked back to the same time period when his wife went missing and now Nina has gone missing as well. She wasn't reported until now though when a neighbor went to his house and I can't detect what she was there for because they keep changing their excuses but there was blood on the floor when she opened it. The door was already partially opened though and Tucker didn't answer. It's anyone's guess where Nina could be now but wherever it is, Tucker is behind bars for now. He would very much get along with the other sociopaths in there. Wonder if that Crimson alchemist would be crazy enough to attempt to kill him. Everyone knows the man was insane…." He trailed off noticing his friend's drawn out expression.

" Did we announce publicly that we were searching for the four year old?" Roy couldn't believe this would happen. He could have done something only if he had known earlier. But now it looked like his daughter was going to be heartbroken when she found out that Nina wouldn't be coming to school anymore.

"We did and our searches have turned up nothing new. According to the same neighbor, he blamed Nina for giving him all the hardships he has had to suffer in life so far."

"What about the dog? Is the dog with her?" Roy felt nauseous and bile was rising in his throat. He attempted to keep it at bay wondering for how much longer he could. It was sick that the man had hurt his own daughter. He couldn't imagine hurting Kaylee even at the kid's worst. He swallowed thickly continuing. "If we find the dog maybe we could determine where Nina is?"

"No such luck. It turns out that he probably knew of the upcoming assessment and decided he wasn't going to be able to pass it this year. The dog was whining in the back yard. It's anyone's guess what he did with her."

"We need the dogs. We have to search the entire house inside and out then tear apart the back yard. If she's no longer alive, we need clues on where she could be but she could still be-could still be-" Hughes caught him before he hit the floor and even though he felt faint, he was far from passing out. Hughes frowned wondering if it had been a good idea to tell the man about this kid when he had a small daughter that was close to the one in question. Roy was trembling and he cursed his stupid mouth for coming here and giving him the news. Roy shuddered and Hughes began to lead him to the couch until Roy made a motion of wanting the trash can.

He vomited until there was nothing left in his system and then after that, only bile seemed to be coming up. Hughes almost wanted to throw up himself listening to it because he couldn't stand to see his friend this way. Kaylee was back in all too soon and seemed to see her daddy hunched over. She patted him on the back and smiled her little happy smile.

"Papa, you need to get better. I want a birfday party soon and the first one I'm gonna invite is Nina." That admission got mixed reactions. Hughes looked away and Roy gave another shuddering breath before bringing up more bile into the trash can. Kaylee looked surprised but continued anyways. "Nina my bestest friend. We played with her doggy last week and she said I could come over. Can I papa? I wanna see Nina." She was only more confused with Roy's lack of an answer. After a minute of trembling and bringing up watery bile, he wiped his mouth and picked her up. Heading to the couch, he just hugged her tightly despite Kaylee's complaints of being squished.

"Baby I'm sorry. Papa is so sorry. Treasure your friend okay. She's a good friend right?" Kaylee nodded with a big happy smile but Roy continued so that she wouldn't go on about how great she is. "She was an angel in waiting sweetheart."

"Angel in waiting? Why? How come papa? Where is Nina?" He held his breath to keep his emotions at bay and blinked away the tears at the numerous questions being asked of him. He didn't want to tell her but she had to know that it was possible that Nina wasn't coming back.

"Yeah. You know what an angel is right?" at her nod he continued. "She is an angel in waiting because she was just waiting for the time when she would get her wings. I'm sorry baby but we can't control when this happens we're only racing with destiny. She's not in pain anymore though and she won't be keeping secrets anymore either." His lip trembled seeing her careful golden amber eyes widen.

"But Nina didn't get her wings papa. If she got her wings then she would have to leave me and I don't want that. Cause Nina is a friend and we won't get to play anymore if she leaves."

Hughes had since turned around as though he was casually looking to see if there was anybody at the door but nobody would miss the tears he hastily wiped away. To be so young and not be able to understand that her friend was never coming back. He wouldn't ever be able to do that to sit down and explain to his own daughter that her friend was most likely dead thanks to the father that had helped bring her into the world. Why tell her? But he got the feeling that Roy knew that and out of compassion since she wasn't going to be seeing her in her child care class anymore that she would want to know. Roy was always stronger in this department though.

"Baby, she won't be going to your class anymore." Roy was really trying to explain that there was a possibility that Nina was gone.

"Why did they take her out? I want to play with her," Kaylee whined and Roy bit back a sob.

"Baby she got her wings. I know you're going to be sad but she didn't just switch to a different class sweetie-."

"No. She didn't get her wings because then she would be an angel. Nina wouldn't do that to me. She has a pretty soul and her daddy even said it was hard to see a soul as pretty as hers." She trailed off seeing her daddy didn't seem to agree but Roy only nodded pulling her into a deep hug.

"Baby, I bet she did but that doesn't mean she didn't become an angel. We need to find her and when we do, I'm afraid that's what we'll find. That Nina became an angel."

"Why papa, why? What did Nina do? Her daddy is mean. My daddy doesn't do it! Why!," she wailed and even though Hughes was interested in hearing about her daddy he thoughtfully kept quiet. This little girl was missing her friend and he himself was trying to keep himself from the onslaught of tears.

"I'm sorry baby, I'm sorry. Papa is so very sorry," Roy just kept mumbling as he rocked her back and forth. She finally started to cry and hold onto him tightly, her hands fisting the back of his shirt. Hughes didn't care who anybody was, he bet the strongest person could be walking into the room and would cry seeing this.

"Papa, why?"

It was a common question that Hughes found himself also asking in the situations where a small child was hurt. Children were meant to be loved and cared for, not abused and neglected. Nina was obviously very special to Kaylee and that alone made it all the much harder to take in. For Nina to know such friendship before whatever happened though, had to have been very special to the four year old girl. Kaylee would never get over this if it turned out to be the worst. Kaylee seemed to realize it too and dried her tears before turning to her papa.

"Have faith papa. Nina okay. You see. Right? Papa, Nina okay!"

Roy finally seemed to be pushing past his limit and promptly passed out. Hughes initially forgot about the murders on women by some serial killer and how Roy had been up all night keeping watch. He knew because he had it tonight but by taking that into consideration, it was no wonder that Roy didn't pass out sooner. It didn't help Kaylee who seemed to be increasingly distraught but Hughes gave her a small smile.

"He's just sleeping Kaylee. He'll be fine. Why don't you stay next to him because when he wakes up, you're the person he'd want to see not some funny man like me."

Kaylee chuckled.

"You funny old man!" She giggled again but Maes frowned. Was he really that old in the eyes of that going to be three year old?

"Hughes, Nina gonna be okay. Have faith," she told him before his hand reached the knob. He had already placed a blanket over them and was going to finish up his own work but seeing the toddler acting so grownup was heartbreaking. He finally nodded.

"We'll find her hopefully. But Kaylee, never stop smiling okay?"

"I won't. Daddy loves my smile. He says it's very pretty."

He didn't doubt it was a beautiful smile. It was so Roy. If there was ever any doubt in the beginning after seeing the other features, whenever she smiled, the doubt was gone. Nobody and he knew when he said nobody could ever imitate that smile the way Roy had so often done in the past when he wasn't actually smirking his arrogant know it all one. That smile couldn't be duplicated anywhere else and of course now it seemed only his daughter shared it. He loved that smile as well and he bet others fell in love with it as well.

I hope she is alive for your sake Kaylee, he thought sadly. Because if she isn't, I know you won't be happy and that alone makes me wish that she is alright.

* * *

><p>AN: In this Nina's death is different because in the series Tucker had even said it was because he found out about Ed's human transmutation attempt that gave him the encouragement to try again. In this he doesn't though and decides that she is the cause for all his hardship.


	12. Troubles in the form of a letter

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

Kaylee was subdued when she went back to her child care classes that even the phone calls from Kimblee weren't enough for the little girl. She even went as far as to break down and cry when she was picked up by Samantha, the new baby sitter saying, "I want daddy! I want daddy!" Roy was further troubled by the fact that she hadn't even been three a month and she was already showing behavioral problems from her daddy's absence. It was really starting to be missed supposedly and it didn't help that she was a shameless daddy's girl.

"Baby, it's okay. We're going to see daddy," he tried reassuring her.

She seemed to perk up and it was enough to cause a twinge of pain in his heart as he watched his daughter become so very happy at the prospect alone at being able to go see him. Roy sighed before giving her a semi tight hug, which she returned with a kiss on his cheek. It was when she spoke that he realized the true intentions behind her hopefulness.

"Papa, is daddy coming home?" she asked with her little voice traced with hope.

Roy looked away not being able to stand it. He knew why she was being this way too. Four days ago they found Nina's remains and it turned out that she was definitely dead. The father was experimenting on her and one of them had gone wrong. Poor Nina, was Roy's thought knowing that he would never be able to hurt his little girl the way that Tucker had done to his own. He wouldn't tell her that though for fear that it would send her into something worse than she was at the moment.

"Why not?" Kaylee demanded without waiting for an answer. "Daddy needs to come home! I want him, I want him! I want him!"

Roy sighed and pulled her closer, knowing that even though she was too young to understand, she was able to know some things. It made him all the more madder at Kimblee but he couldn't stay mad long. For one, he loved the man too much and the second being that he didn't ask Roy to become a part of his life. Roy just came over one day and told him that he was going to be a parent and made him a better part of Kaylee's. If it was anyone's fault, it was his own.

"I'm sorry baby. I really am sorry." He mumbled into her hair but Kaylee didn't want to buy that.

"I want him!" she continued to whine.

Roy just nodded.

She was due for a nap soon but it turned to reason that she needed to see her daddy. He thought about it numerous times and felt that she really needed to get used to it because even though she wished that he wouldn't be stuck behind bars for long, he was there for life.

"Are we going to see daddy?" she finally asked but she didn't seem as happy.

Roy nodded.

The way there, he knew the reason she didn't want to talk and swallowed thickly. It was his fault, he reminded himself. He stopped on the side of the road, exiting the car to vomit once, then again. Kaylee was banging on the window with her tiny hands but he didn't want to let her see him like this. Squeezing his eyes shut, he remembered doing this a lot when Kaylee was a baby. He hadn't told anyone though since he knew it was just the overwhelming stress and it would soon leave. It had lessened for a while but now it seemed to pick up rather violently. All my fault was the one thought that kept repeating in his mind however and no matter how much he wanted to stop them, it happened periodically throughout. He never did regret Kimblee though because the man was the reason he was happy as well. It was a two sided coin really and Roy didn't want to lose the man.

He tiredly made his way back to the car and paused as Kaylee watched in concern. He turned and faked a smile to let her know he was really okay but she didn't seem to buy it this time. She was getting to the age that she was starting to know which expression was faked and which was real. It was an ability that Kaylee had grown to have and made him annoyed on most days that she was smart enough to learn that at such a small age. She shouldn't have learnt that at all. Not until she was at least much older than she was now. My fault, he thought again. Shaking his head, he made no move to relieve his stomach again but Kaylee was still jittery.

She didn't even hesitate to tell her daddy by the time they had gotten in to see him. Roy was almost two steps behind her but she was fast. She was almost there when she happened to see Shou Tucker in the cell, and for obvious reasons of curious reasons she had stopped. Roy tried to pull her along but Tucker let out a maddening laugh before settling down with a crooked smirk that sent chills down Roy's back.

"Who knew that the famous flame alchemist had a daughter! I know the higher ups have no idea and if you don't be careful, they would slaughter her too to make a point. Innocent children don't matter to them. I think you realized that it was them that ordered all Ishbalans to die. All men, women, and children too. Doesn't it upset you seeing that cute little girl?" He stopped to get rid of the crick in his neck before continuing on. "Don't think the higher ups would be sad to experiment on a cutie like her. Shame she wasn't a little bit older-"

Roy quickly hauled Kaylee far away from the man as possible before losing it. He paused to gain control of the situation and not to let his vomit loose again. Gulping in several breaths, he quickly opened Kimblee's cell and Kaylee instantly jumped into his arms before eyeing what he was doing.

"Daddy, papa is sick," she said pointing to Roy as though she were tattletaling. Roy just shook his head to rid the wave of dizziness that hit before dropping onto Kimblee's bed. The man frowned before leaning over him.

"You okay Baby face? I don't pretend what you do is easy-" Roy planted a kiss on his lips before pulling him down, Kaylee falling with a laughing squeal between them. Kimblee sighed before ruffling Roy's hair and giving him a look that meant business.

Roy avoided that look for a moment before taking in a shuddering breath, hiding his face in the well-toned chest with hands snatching handfuls of his tank top. Kimblee just soothingly rubbed his forehead, letting him take his time so he wouldn't break down in front of their daughter. He knew that Roy did love her and didn't like having secrets at all and usually included her in anything she had to know when he could. But he'd be damned if he let Kaylee know how he felt throughout the years. Love hurt was the simple explanation. No matter how easy the explanation went the emotion itself was complex.

"I'm sorry," he kept mumbling under his breath. Kimblee sighed before giving Kaylee a look. She gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek before going over to the table and taking out her sheets and crayons. She also held onto her teddy bear being daddy had made it for her. She wouldn't go anywhere without it either.

Seeing as how she was distracted, Kimblee leant in and placed a kiss on his temple before just holding him while he sobbed quietly into his clothes. He didn't want to hurt his feelings but it seemed that he wasn't any closer to finding the reason why Roy was having a breakdown. Regrettably, he pulled him away to gaze into his eyes to read what it could be. Roy just sighed before pulling him into another kiss. He let him get away with it but afterwards really wanted to know what was bugging the man.

"Roy, I know when you are hurting and it will help if you could tell me…"

"It's my fault! My own and no one else's! I'm sorry, so very sorry!" Kimblee just held onto him tightly, raking his hands through his thick raven hair. Kaylee's hair was thick too although her hair color was now more of Kimblee's shade than Roy's. Still she had his eyes and she was getting to be a little cutie. She did miss him though and even he didn't miss the hints that she sent his way whenever she had been left with him. It was always, I wish you were at home with us daddy or papa misses you and you're not there with us.

"Is this about Kaylee?" he asked suddenly. He wasn't stupid as to how clingy she was getting. She didn't want to leave his sight but even more was that Roy found it harder to lie to her about how long he had to stay here. On top of that, he bet it had something to do with the Tucker girl. He saw her father whenever he was released from his cell for a smoke break. The man was positively a hundred percent responsible for whatever happened to that little girl. He really wanted to blow him up even on several occasions wondering why scum like him were kept alive.

"She wants her daddy. She-she wants him. But you're here and we're there! Why can' t they let you out? Why do they insist knowing that you aren't dangerous anymore?" Kimblee sighed knowing he nailed the problem most likely. He smoothed his hair lingering enough to place a kiss on top of his head before sighing.

"The Nina girl was found right?" he asked aloud and cursed when Kaylee's little head perked up. She was never told whatever happened if it had. She was upset that her friend wasn't in class anymore and stated that she would come in the next day. Whenever that didn't happen she begged her papa to find her.

"Go back to coloring," he told her before sighing when he heard another sob escape from the man below him. "You have to learn to lean on your friends too you know."

Roy nodded and Kimblee took the time to wipe his tears from the corner of his eyes. Roy wasn't getting enough sleep and tomorrow was Saturday. He let him lay on his shoulder hoping the man would just sleep feeling secure like he always had. Kaylee joined them, hopping up only after making sure that her teddy bear and pink blanket was with her. Smiling, he spread the blanket as much as he could over her body knowing she was outgrowing it. The baby was going to be getting so big and soon she wouldn't be so little anymore. She was a whopping thirty one pounds now.

"Daddy, I want juice please."

Kimblee nodded before saying, "Unless it's in the diaper bag, you're going to have to wait until morning alright?"

Kaylee nodded before snuggling deep into both of them, although she didn't sleep. She smiled over to him, placing her hands over her mouth to conceal her giggles. He knew he would definitely fail to harm a little hair on her head with her being this cute. Even if she wasn't, she was half his and he knew from the moment he first held her that he loved her.

"Do you know what's bugging papa?" he asked. She was truthful and even though he didn't want to go behind Roy's back, he didn't want him to be in pain.

Kaylee nodded.

"Papa threw up on the way. Nina's daddy talked about pretty girls like me dying."

Kimblee shook his head before giving her a peck on the lips to which she giggled and put her arms around his neck into a tight hug.

"I want you home daddy. I miss you," she told him with such clarity that Kimblee didn't doubt her. He frowned knowing that she had been crying for him a lot. She loved her papa a lot too though.

"Don't be rough on papa Kaylee. I know you miss me but don't cry. I am with you all the time."

Kaylee tipped her head in confusion and Kimblee found himself smiling at the expression. She may be his but she sure had Roy's face including the baby face that he loved so much. She was like a miniature female version of him barring the eyes, hands and now hair color. He smiled before giving her a kiss on the cheek this time eliciting a small laugh from her.

"Your face tickles," she told him pointing at the small stubs growing on his chin. He smirked before nuzzling her face with his chin getting a big laugh out of her. She accidentally elbowed Roy in the face but he only groaned before snoring and Kaylee chuckled at that as well.

"Kaylee, promise daddy that you won't be hard on papa," Kimblee suddenly told her and she nodded obediently. He decided that even though it was expecting a lot from her, he continued. "I love you Kaylee. I'm here for you all the time. I may not be there but if you think I'm not there with you baby, go to papa. Hell, I'm a phone call away. Would you like my number so that you could call me no matter what?"

Kaylee nodded.

"I do miss you but I don't want papa sad. I know he is cause Nina isn't here any longer." At his look she continued. "Nina never coming back."

Kimblee traced her face soothingly letting Kaylee rant knowing like Roy, she really needed to talk to someone about it. He doubted that Roy would agree to counseling but it was okay really. He loved both his boyfriend and his daughter so there wasn't very much that he was willing to deny knowing that.

"Go to sleep Kaylee. In the morning, you should see if papa could take you to the zoo maybe."

Kaylee nodded but before closing her eyes she added, " I wish you could come too. Could see the seals."

Kimblee never felt worse than when he heard that statement and it was no wonder that they were having problems as well.

* * *

><p>Two year old was known as the terrible twos. It was past that and the horrible threes had come and almost gone. Kaylee was definitely a smart cookie and there was little that could keep her entertained for long. She took to painting though and the apartment was never the same. She often showed him the paintings that she did, then turned and showed them to daddy as well. Even though she no longer cried for him, it was apparent that she missed him. He didn't blame her though because he missed her as well.<p>

He brought her into work one fine morning through the drizzling rain blaming the baby sitter for breaking her leg and then sighed knowing he shouldn't really be mad about that. It wasn't her fault that a car had backed up onto her. Kaylee found the puddles fun to play in and despite her pink raincoat, her hair was damp by the time they walked inside the building.

"Never again," he mumbled and Kaylee laughed, putting her lollypop back into her mouth highly amused with her papa's mumbling curses.

"I'm Kaylee Grace. My parents are in the army. I'm their little soldier," she stated aloud. Some woman stopped to give her looks of adoration and she even waved to some of them. She heard a sigh and gave her papa an innocent look that he obviously didn't buy. "But papa, they love me."

"Come on you attention seeker before you catch the attention of people we don't want-"

"Nice to know that you babysit Mustang," he turned fearfully afraid to finish that sentence. He knew that Tucker had some valid points when he had said the higher ups would tear his little girl apart had they known that she existed. He gulped before putting a smile onto his face.

"Hi Fuhrer sir," he greeted with a salute. Kaylee looked up seemingly in awe and he hoped that she wouldn't say anything that would get her into trouble. Please Kaylee, don't do anything. Be good and don't say anything at all.

"At ease, Mustang." When Roy was at ease, the Fuhrer took the time to watch the child. She was obviously used to getting her way with her looks alone. That would cause problems in the feature, he thought. She knew that people care about her and would bend backwards to do what she wanted. He wanted to slap the girl so hard but with Mustang being there, he refrained himself. He'd find a later date to slap that girl silly.

"You have huge swords Mister Fuhrer," she told him and Roy bit back a groan.

"Thank you little missy. You should be with your parents instead of entertaining old military folk, don't you think?" Kaylee looked at him oddly though and the Fuhrer seemed surprised at her knowledge at her age. She didn't look at all over the age of five so she had to have at least been three. She smiled though and he knew that that smile had to have been Mustang's. What in the hell was going on?

"Are you saying my papa's old Mister Fuhrer?" He looked over curiously at Mustang and sighed. When did people ever alert him when they had had a child? Too many people didn't and he had trouble keeping track of who supposedly had a child with who and so forth. Tracking them made things easier and he felt that Mustang would have at least told him when his daughter was an infant.

"Well, to know that you have a daughter so young is surprising. How old are you missy?"

"I'm Kaylee. I'm gonna be four in one month. I was born March fourteen. When is your birthday Mr. Fuhrer?"

"Funny you should mention that, I was born in June but same day. Fourteenth. Very special day for a very special person. Do you have any siblings?"

Kaylee smiled but shook her head. The Fuhrer couldn't conceal his smile before shaking his head at the thought of young kids. She was innocent but for how long he didn't know. There was no way that she would continue being innocent living in this day and age. Maybe she would have a baby at fourteen and her boyfriend would leave her or she would die a gruesome death. If not, she would witness a murder or be cut up. The options went on and on but nobody was ever spared from it. Mustang, you better hold onto your girl because she isn't going to be untouched forever, he thought but grinned seeing as how the seemingly innocent child was too smart for her own good. Children like her die from child abuse every day and if not than from child abductors. He hid a smile.

"Do be careful. Wouldn't want your cute baby face to get harmed now would we?" she nodded and he felt that it surficed for now. He gave a knowing smirk towards Mustang before leaving. Once he was out of hearing range, Roy exhaled the breath he had been holding.

He quickly grabbed her hand and quickened the pace. Kaylee made a noise of complaint before following him in silence. She didn't need to be talkative to have people talking about her. He made it to the office before leaving her on his couch to draw.

Roy continued sitting behind his desk before quirking his eyebrows at Hawkeye at seeing a plain envelope in sight that had the military address on it but certainly not anything else distinguishing it from the others. Hawkeye sighed and gave him a look as though trying to let him know that the office wasn't a child care. Roy waved that away as Kaylee wasn't hurting anybody just by being here.

"Where did this letter come from?" he asked.

Hawkeye sighed.

"It just came this morning and somebody thinks it is a joke. Something about homunculus." She had added it with deep regret.

Roy slid it open and hesitantly unfolded the letter wondering what it could be. His near four year old daughter eyed the letter before spotting Havoc and decided that the couch was too boring. She always did like to be kept company and it turned out that he was glad she had went. This looked quite serious if the allegations were true barring the parts where they mentioned homunculus.

_To whom it may concern,_

_Hi my name is Edward Elric and I don't believe that you would believe me even if I explained this in simple layman's terms. The point of this letter is, I want help. I have been living here for about eight years since my mother has died and all I have left is my brother to care for. We are under the man that calls himself Greed. He's a homunculus and he's quite powerful. If that doesn't convince you enough, he has an illegal business that would put a druggie to shame. He has drugs too. A stock of opium and any other drug you could think of. He owns a huge prostitution ring and has much more that the military could know what to do with._

_Whether you trust this letter is up to you. I need help though to at least free my brother from the life he is living. It is horrible and I can't stand it. Please, please help us. I may seem like I'm begging but we're desperate and at our last straw. I wouldn't normally go to this length to beg the military but I do need help and I'm not picky as to what help that may be._

_It would be greatly appreciated if you helped._

_Signed,_

_Edward Elric_

Roy rose his eyebrow in surprise before folding it over and stuffing it back into the envelope. He really did want to help this boy if it were true. He decided the person that would best help would be Hughes though and that was because he was bound to know something more about it.

Sighing, he got up to do so ignoring the other paperwork for the time being. That paper work could wait. This, this was more urgent. He was at the door before he remembered that Kaylee wasn't at the babysitters today and turned to Havoc, Breda, and Fuery who were playing a game of cards with her.

"Keep my baby out of harm's way and trouble. I mean it, I'll be right back."

They saluted him and Kaylee nodded.

"Papa, when will you be back?"

He quirked his eyebrows at the question before answering with a smile, "It depends on if the person I'm planning to talk to whips out his entire photo album."

Kaylee pouted.

"You should brag about me once in a while," she told him.

Roy shrugged.

"I have the real thing here and they see that I have a cute child that no doubt keep the girls away for the time being and they know that one hair on your head displaced means a roasted ass. Don't worry, it would only be a few moments missy."

"I like that nickname. I could see me being missy."

Roy smiled.

"Yeah well I'll be right back."

Kaylee nodded and waited for the door to be firmly closed before turning to the men who seemed content on winning her entire jar savings worth of sens. She placed her cards down when it was time and the others' jaws dropped. She innocently looked as though she was surprised by their reaction but didn't elaborate that her daddy was always playing this with her and she beat him once. He was hard to beat too so this was simple.

"Does that mean I get half of your next pay checks?" she asked innocently.

More than one head banging ended up happening then and there. Also was when promises were sent around never to play the little girl in a hand of poker. She won fair and square each time. Kaylee only smiled to herself and wanted to thank her dad for helping her make money. She felt especially grateful since it was going to be huge.

At the groans her smile turned into that famous smirk they were so used to. She was turning into Mustang and for the life of them they couldn't understand why either. Nobody was ever able to imitate Mustang more perfectly than his own daughter.

And Kaylee did it so well.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	13. the plan

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

Kaylee was happy that her papa was off from work on her birthday. She was even happier that they were visiting daddy right after papa was finished with work. She drummed her fingers against the desk lazily while her feet swung back and forth. Her sandals were deposited on the floor by the desk because papa didn't like the idea of her running around in them. She turned to twirling a finger through her ponytail and then sighed. Finally after wiggling around on the chair for a little while, she sagged down in boredom wondering how her papa could stand it. Glancing over, she noticed that he was sleeping and laughed out loud. The Miss Hawkeye was going to catch him and get her gun out again. She had thought at first that the woman would hurt her papa but it was just something she did to scare him.

Her laughter got him up with a jolt and she laughed again. He glared her way and she fixed him with the same look until she heard him mumble something under his breath while rubbing at his eyes. She didn't know what it was but it was obvious that her papa was talking about her to himself. She smiled and leant forward, placing her elbows on the desk again and resting her chin in her hands.

It was broken by the door opening and Hughes walking in looking dejected. Kaylee tipped her head in confusion and Hughes seemed to be taken aback for a second before waving in greeting. It wasn't new to her though because he had been coming in multiple times and they would discuss something in harsh whispers that they didn't want Kaylee to hear. She wasn't stupid. Daddy knew it and so did papa. She gave him a sour look but he ignored her in favor of continuing the conversation he'd been having with her papa.

"Papa, what are you talking about?" she didn't want to feel left out any longer and it seemed that he finally understood. She smiled and her papa gave her a simple smile although hesitant at the same time. She decided that it was worth it as she got down from the chair and climbed into his lap. "I wanna know what you two are talking about."

Hughes just smiled before ruffling her hair, something which she found she hated especially with her hair up. She pouted sticking out her lower lip but her papa never did fall for it like the others did. He just took her hair out of the ponytail bound behind her head with a rubber band and set on fixing it. She beamed knowing that papa did something that not even daddy would mess with and the man tried several times before taking it out on the rubber band. It left her in giggles and papa wondering why he was doing what he did. He called it being dramatic, but she wasn't sure what that meant. It honestly wasn't daddy's fault though that he couldn't do anything with her hair other than brush it. It may be his color but it was thick like her papa's and he told her he was going to get it cut multiple times although papa again told him that he like her hair.

"You are hard to say no to, you know that Kaylee?" Hughes was smiling broadly now but she was still so very bored. Daddy was being funny these days now and while papa angrily told him to stop showing off, she liked it because he ended up swearing for a good five minutes and kicked a chair. Papa had to explain what was going on to the guards forever it seemed until they went away after that one.

"I know. Havoc told me. So many people do too."

"But not your daddy?" Hughes asked with a smile. Kaylee blinked as though she was going to say something but Roy cut in with a scowl with her rubber band still in a tight hold by his mouth.

"Kaylee don't say anything to him," he took the rubber band in his hand and wound it around the hair he had gathered, making sure that the only stray hairs were those that belonged on her sides. There was going to be anyways because that hair was too short to be pulled back thanks to someone stating that they could cut hair. But Kaylee loved her new bangs as well so it did pay off in the end.

"I wasn't. Why ask about daddy when you don't even know him?" she asked, her big golden amber eyes alit with a curiosity that a child her age shouldn't have. Hughes sighed before nudging Roy in the elbow. Kaylee was glad that her papa was done or else than he would be angry with Hughes and the man may be goofy but he was very nice too. She played with Elysia whenever she was allowed to be there.

"Just end the conversation right there. One day I'll tell you but not now and Kaylee knows this too." Her papa said with a glare. Kaylee nodded an affirmative at that before she unwrapped another lollipop and sticking it in her mouth. Hughes knew that if she kept it up she would need dental work before she even made it to the first grade.

"Kaylee, wait until after dinner alright? I don't want you rotting away your appetite." Kaylee just smiled.

"I only did this because I'm hungry papa and I want to eat." She seemed to remember the previous conversation before continuing. "What are you talking about a lot papa? Is it really important?"

Her papa just settled for a grin before giving her a hug. She took that as a don't need to know answer and decided to leave it at that. She pulled him into a tight hug, wrapping her arms around his neck and whining when he finally pried her off and set her on the floor. He turned to Hughes though and exhaled a breath.

"I'm going for the rest of the day. I'll talk to you tomorrow when we have more leads on whatever supposedly went on. Do we even know that it has happened?"

Hughes shook his head.

"All we have is a crummy letter saying that they need help but nothing that sparks even a set of truth in this investigation if we were to even open one. It's hopeless Roy. We don't know where they are, how many people and most of all, we don't even know if they are exploiting children like this letter seems to hint at. I know it didn't state it but I suspect that is why he wants us to help his younger brother. I don't know though Roy, something is very fishy about it and that's all I'm going to say in present company."

"I wanna know. I am smart."

Roy chuckled before scooping her up and made sure she was looking at him before he explained. "Baby it's not the fact that I think you're stupid. I know you aren't and you've proven it multiple times. I just don't want you to hear much because you're my little innocent daughter. Stay innocent as long as you can okay? If you don't I'll be sad."

Kaylee nodded.

"Okay papa, I will be innocent forever just so that you won't cry."

Roy smiled a true smile and the one that was often on Kaylee's face that Hughes had to blink. He definitely knew that that was where she got her own smile from but seeing it and knowing it were two different things. Kaylee was going to be such a heartbreaker when she was older knowing how many hearts Roy broke before Kaylee was even a fetus in the man's belly.

"I'm counting on you to promise me then. If you break that promise then I'll cry."

Kaylee quickly nodded.

"That means I need a little sibling someday. I didn't forget," she quickly added seeing that his smile had dropped and in place was a frown. "I want one though cause Bailey has one and she tells me I'm going to be lonely for life because I don't have any."

Roy nodded before adjusting her to his opposite hip. Placing a kiss on her hair, he pulled her into a hug in which she kissed his cheek before hugging him back.

"Baby, Bailey shouldn't say stuff like that okay. She probably isn't loved enough and tells you these things to get attention."

Kaylee seemed to think for a moment before she smiled.

"I'm okay papa. I still want a little brother someday."

Roy sighed but didn't push it. Maybe someday if Kimblee got out of jail. He wouldn't hesitate either since he wouldn't really mind then. He winced remembering all the pain he suffered from because he wasn't in a hospital and knew even though it couldn't be helped, it would have been less painful had he been prepared throughout the pregnancy. He found himself hating the thought of thinking of himself that way but decided it was what it was and there was no way Kimblee would agree to ever carrying kids.

Seeing as how Hughes had left with a wave a minute ago without him noticing, he grinned and turned to back to her.

"Let's see daddy."

There was never a complaint there.

* * *

><p>Kaylee woke up in the middle of the night and was glad that her papa and daddy were both there with her. She snuggled deep into them before settling on watching her daddy. They had come to visit a little after seven and he was very angry. He told papa that he didn't want him investigating the case at all although papa had yelled telling him there wasn't enough evidence anyways to do anything as of now. Kaylee liked the part where they accidentally bumped heads, it was hilarious. Now though, it seemed that they agreed to leave the fight behind them for they never did go to bed angry. They shared a kiss before giving her one as well.<p>

Smiling, she snuggled into her daddy's chest but stayed close enough to hear her papa's heartbeat. She loved being this close to both of them because she felt safe. If somebody tried to hurt her then daddy and papa wouldn't hesitate to protect her. She placed a kiss on his cheek not being able to turn around and reach papa and was surprised to see daddy up with a small smirk on his face.

"Go to sleep Kaylee, you're gonna be four tomorrow. Aren't you excited?" she nodded and he chuckled, watching her eyes light up with happiness.

"I wish you could come too. They are celebrating my birthday at Hughes's house. Everyone is going to be there including the tall tall man that's very huge too!"

"Armstrong huh? You don't say. Does he ever talk to you?" he was curious if the man would put two and two together seeing as how Kaylee had his features and Roy's baby face. He would probably be more mad at Roy than he was at him though knowing how many times that Roy must've been warned to stay away.

Sure enough though was the fact that he had been warned on numerous occasions as well. He usually just laughed him out of his tent saying he didn't have time for wooing anybody because he had shit to blow up. How stupid he was to believe that the military would give him immunity for serving their country. He didn't have to suffer the major blunt of it either; it was Roy and his daughter that had to have mixed emotions about this as well. Damn well if he were happy though here. He missed his daughter's first birthday and her first Christmas because they had bad snow that year. He missed when she first learnt to write and he was going to miss teaching her to ride her first bicycle. It wasn't fair to either of them but looking back at the now snoozing girl and the drooling man on the other side of their daughter, the only thing he would want to change possibly would be going to jail.

He certainly didn't regret having meeting Mustang and their baby. It was his only lifeline and the reason he didn't go mentally insane like Tucker who had supposedly been shot for the murder of his own four year old daughter a year ago. No he was still sane and very much loved the man that happened to have a very stubborn streak at the wrong opportunity. He reminded himself to teach their daughter that she shouldn't laugh at everything. He brought his hand through her thick baby hair seeing it start to come out of its braid. He didn't understand how Roy was able to have the patience to work with such difficult hair without wanting to cut it off but he must have had more time to do learn. He wasn't the one incarcerated.

Forgive me he thought bringing his hand to cup Roy's cheek. Roy may not get alone time with him often but besides the phone sex when their little girl was still in bed, he explained how Kaylee still wanted a sibling and how she wasn't ever going to forget. He knew that it was hard on the man who possibly wanted another baby as well but decided not to say anything in the end. If it was bothering him, he would explain it and tell him if it did bother him.

"If only I could get out of here," he thought with a tender smile that he only showed when he thought nobody would be looking.

He closed his eyes snuggling up to the now four year old and felt himself finally going into a deep sleep. The regrets of the past wasn't something he could change so he ought to be happy with what he already has was the last thought he had.

Besides, getting out was wishful thinking on his part.

* * *

><p>"ANOTHER LETTER?"<p>

Roy quickly opened it only to see the same name and handwriting as the previous one. This one stated that the military was really lazy staying on its fat ass while they were suffering. He did explain the illegal activity going on better. There were brothels, drugs, illegal weapons and everything up to the yin yang. Roy felt the saliva in his mouth dry up reading the part of the sender being techniqually what they call a runaway child. Sifting through the reports he found both an Edward Elric and an Alphonse Elric in there. They were reported by a friend of the family. Rockbell. Now that name brought back memories which he didn't want at all.

"That is the second one; I wonder why they think the military just sits on its ass all day anyways. They need to give more information than the weapons and stuff like that. Maybe if we got a general location and then we could get someone to sniff it out." Hughes was suggesting suicide if Roy thought right. He shrugged before turning it over as if he was going to find anything else.

"Where's Kaylee anyways. That little girl usually chips in at this time and does something obscenely rude or says something that makes you think she is really cute. She is but I still love my baby with all my heart!"

Roy nodded before turning back to the letter.

"Kaylee started preschool which she really isn't happy about since she said there isn't any time to pay attention to her anymore. She does deserves some papa free time though. She needs more friends. I swear that kid comes up with the funniest things and I doubt I was like that at all-What!"

"Kaylee may not be all you in looks but her personality is one hundred percent you. Just the other day she was telling me when I showed her my pictures of Elysia that and she said I quote, 'no one has time for the fucking photos Mr. Hughes', unquote. I tell you that your daughter has quite the potty mouth already."

"I have never said it that way!" Looking over, he realized he fell into Hughes trap and cursed only causing the man to laugh before coming really serious.

"We need to discover what is going on here. This is the second one addressed to you and so far we have no idea what brought it on. If there really are kids in trouble than we can't just sit here and do nothing!"

Roy took out a sheet of paper and to Hughes astonishment Roy began to explain the best approach to this using ideas that Hughes wouldn't ever agree to in a million years even if it looked like it would work because it was dangerous as well. No he couldn't!

"Hell no Roy! Do you really want to pretend to be a perspective buyer and try to trick them into believing your story so you could end up getting yourself killed? This is not happening and you know why!" Roy just rose his eyebrows so with a big breath, Hughes continued. "Think about your daughter Roy, think about her!"

"I do." Roy answered quietly. "I think about how the kids must feel not knowing love like Kaylee does every day of her life. It may not be perfect and she may come to a point where she becomes independent but she will always have people to care about her and everything. She's four and she has half of my subordinates' pay checks because they were stupid to challenge her in poker! Do these kids have a chance to be that carefree? Hell no so I'm gonna dig up dirt and see what sticks."

Hughes saw that he was seriously thinking this and sighed. Kaylee was raised primarily by Roy. If he did this and something took turns for the worst or Roy miscalculated what he was doing, the little child would suffer. She was still too young to lose her papa though and he didn't want Roy to risk anything that could cause that. It was proven that he was too stubborn though. He didn't know what to do. Short of finding the father and telling him that Roy was being stupid, he decided there really wasn't much he could do to convince him to stop.

"How's this?" Roy held out the letter and Hughes looked skeptical but read it anyways.

"To whom this may concern, I heard that you have a stock of opium from one of my boys and was wondering how you would come by it. I am interested in your other offers and was wondering if we could talk more about it. I have been haggling with the decision for a bit and decided we should meet somewhere preferably close enough to Central. I'll be awaiting your reply." Hughes sighed.

"What, it isn't perfect but we need to nail them." Roy was exasperatedly trying to convince Hughes and even though it was the perfect idea, Hughes didn't want him involved. They both had little girls that would be hugely effected if it gone wrong.

Finally though he nodded.

"Put a name and pick a location that we could use to send the letter. I am not going to let you send it from the military and get us found out. Remember we have daughters to think about and yours will be starting kindergarten next year-"

"This fall actually. They said she's too smart for preschool and since she is turning five in March it would be fine."

Hughes didn't know whether to tell him how bad it was to mail the letter knowing this now or to just stop rationalizing everything and believe that it was going to be a fool proof plan. Roy knew what he was doing and he was good at getting things when they couldn't find a trace of anything. He was going to trust him this time.

"Okay but be careful okay. Kaylee wants a younger sibling right? Maybe after this case is over you could make up with whoever it was that fathered the girl and start to make another one." At his glare, Hughes just smiled and turned the subject to his own little girl. "See my daughter, isn't she gorgeous? This is perfect huh? I know that you don't like your girl wearing a skirt but see here? She's wearing one and it's to her knees. Makes you sort of jealous that my daughter is beautiful huh?"

"Hughes I don't have the fucking time to listen to you gush about your daughter!" Roy said slamming his fist against the desk. Hughes frowned before perking back up, not letting that get him down.

"I think I prefer your daughter's condensed version to your extraordinary mouth. It hurts hearing that especially since Elysia is going to be three soon. Funny that this letter took months to come though if you think about it." Roy paused in his work to nod to the question at hand.

"I thought it a little odd that somebody would take the time to wait to be rescued at first. Now I get the idea that they can't rescue themselves and probably tried multiple times. It could be really dangerous to play imposter and try to gather the information available to get them but-"

"It's necessary," Hughes finished and Roy frowned before nodding. "Oh Roy what am I gonna do with you sometimes. Just be safe alright? I may not agree wholeheartedly but we're at the end of our ropes here. What the hell is going to happen though? We need to be well informed so mistakes that could expose us could be prevented."

"I'll get it covered alright Hughes. Go home to your little girl."

Hughes laughed and was about to grab the door knob before looking over at his friend, seeing that he hadn't budged. He frowned knowing that just because his daughter was growing older did not mean her papa had to become accustomed to working more. It was for the case and he understood it but he needed to spend more time with her. There was only so long that she would be little and he should treasure the time.

"Go home to your own little girl soon alright?"

Roy looked up and let a smile grace his lips.

"I'm just finishing up here. I'm going in a good fifteen minutes."

Hughes laughed.

"Going to see her daddy? I'm not stupid Roy."

Roy ignored him for a moment, in favor of looking over a document before replying.

"I know you aren't Hughes now get. I'm not staying long and I'll see my girl and take her wherever I feel like. I already told you that I'm not revealing anything. You aren't stupid but I'm not either."

Arrogant much, Hughes thought. He shut the door behind him sighing as he realized it was already five thirty seven. Who was he kidding though? Kaylee was all Mustang when you didn't put into account the features that didn't belong to him. He sighed, wondering why Roy wouldn't want him to know the paternity of the little girl. Didn't he trust him? Maybe there were reasons, like he thought that Maes would hate him if it were ever revealed. He didn't sit on the thought long though seeing his daughter smiling up at him when he opened the door.

"Hello kidster, what can I do for you today?"

"I want you to read a story daddy."

Laughing, he picked her up and glanced at the book noticing the dull title and gave it back to her. Instead of reading it though, he smiled and said, "I'll tell you a story."

Elysia was happy either way and Hughes certainly felt pride that swelled in his heart at that. He frowned momentarily wondering if Kaylee's daddy thought this whenever he saw his own girl. The girl was obviously close to the man. But the problem was always Roy not saying anything to him about who it may be. He thought Armstrong may tell him once back at the girl's birthday party when he took one look at her and was silent for the rest of the day. But he further told him that he would regret knowing if it were true. What would be so bad about knowing? Nothing could get between a father and his little girl so why would Armstrong be so upset that he wouldn't talk to Roy unless absolutely necessary?

"Daddy the story!"

He was brought out of his thoughts and he quickly put a smile on his face. "Of course sweetie. Now here it is, there was once a unicorn that lived in a magical forest. She never had a friend nor did she know the love of a parent for she was the only one around. There were normal horses on the other side where the forest was normal but she didn't go there because she had been told that it was dark and scary. One day she was lost and she sat there for hours contemplating how she would get out of there. She was so lonely that when a strange looking unicorn that she thought was one without a horn came, she instantly went with him. There were others in all shapes and forms but since that day, he became her friend. Know why?"

Elysia shook her head enthused in the story.

"Because he saw her lost and he decided he wanted her to know that she didn't always have to be so lonely. She could have friends and several if she wanted. The dark was just the unknown that she was afraid of. And last but not least, she found that she loved that horse more than anything in the world."

"They had beebees!" Elysia shouted excitedly.

Hughes shook his head and sighed.

"You have been hanging around Kaylee too long. Anymore and you won't only be starting to talk like her but you would have a mouth like her and would get to the point where you went around slapping butts for fun," he mumbled the last part hoping she wouldn't hear.

Kaylee had gotten in trouble last week for slapping one of her classmates' rear ends. The boy in question was laughing and saying that Kaylee could do it again saying that she was so very pretty but apparently Roy didn't feel the same way. She was still in the corner for an hour when she got home from what Roy had told him and he didn't even want to think about the punishment she'd probably get by her daddy when he found out as well.

The only thing was, he felt sorry for the girl because her parents weren't both with her like he and Gracia were for Elysia. In the end, Kaylee wasn't that lucky.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	14. the decision

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

Not receiving a reply from the letter he had sent four months prior, Roy didn't feel deterred. He smirked loving his ability on being able to think three steps ahead of others. It worked almost a hundred percent of the time unless it was Kimblee. He frowned, remembering how angry he was to find out that he continued with the investigation despite the man shouting at him not to. Roy was pretty sure though that he didn't have to listen to him every single time he demanded something. He wasn't getting a reply anyways so it may end up another cold case like a bunch of other crimes being committed.

Kaylee had already started Kindergarten the month previous and it meant that there would be less time for her to be able to visit daddy. At first she had had a terrible tantrum stating that she didn't want to go if she no longer got to see her daddy much anymore until Roy reassured her it may be less but she would see him still. Good thing too because it turned out that she loved it so well. Bad news being that she was friends with one of the boys in her class already. They didn't kiss or anything yet but Roy was still skeptical regardless of the girl telling him they were nothing.

"I respect my friends and he is a good friend. He helps me when I don't get something and I help him back. He is smart too. His name is Shawn. He has a daddy too. But his other parent is dead and he doesn't know them much."

He had left it at that but still tried to wrap his mind around the fact that she was definitely not staying little. He sort of missed her being at the age where she needed him so much more than now. It was comforting but now she was getting more independent. He frowned knowing that he didn't want another child to raise alone the majority of the time but it would be nice to have another child.

"Colonel."

Turning he saw Armstrong and by no doubt knew that he was still angry with him. He held back a sigh and motioned him in. The man was too emotional for his own good and he knew that it didn't pay to do things with feelings instead of using the brain but it didn't hurt that much. Apparently though, he had taken this way out of proportion and while Roy respected the fact that he was mad, that didn't mean he was going to disrespect his rank either.

"Come in."

The man stepped inside but declined to sit. He did seem pretty worried as well. He shot a look at him and the man didn't say anything. The man was a brick wall when he wanted to be but he didn't have time to entertain guesses as to what may be up his ass today. He coughed roughly before giving him another look.

"Major, I'm not asking. Tell me what you came here for or get out," he ordered.

He seemed hesitant but then decided that either he should just let it out or it really was important and he did need to report it to him.

"I think that your idea of going into the smack middle of this investigation is stupid sir. Hughes is still researching every possible lead that runaways would run to but we couldn't find much. Both boys are a year apart and both had loving friends. They also have been abandoned by their father."

"Know the father by any chance? They could have went to him-"

"Their father abandoned them when they were small boys." Armstrong was looking pointedly to him as though he really did know Kaylee's paternity. He probably did but Roy wasn't going to ask and it looked as though the man wouldn't question any of it.

"Really? That's horrible. I think that we should investigate if there were any other relatives. Maybe the boys wanted to learn alchemy at one point or they ran off and –"

"They have an old teacher that goes by the last name of Curtis in Dublith. Don't you think that investigations would already check several leads knowing the boys are missing? Especially when it turns out they were abducted and-" Roy interrupted him though so Armstrong stayed silent with a huff.

"True but what if they hadn't made it all the way to their teacher. They lived in Rizenbul and over here is Dublith. Maybe a place that stands out even a little would be a nice break through. What do you think about that? I don't think the letter I sent has reached them if they're using a fake address…"

"Listen sir, I think it would be very stupid. You may have made a mistake that doesn't mean you could abandon that mistake by accepting a dangerous mission that gets you killed."

Roy nodded before frowning.

"Are you saying…" He trailed off and Armstrong sighed.

"Sir, it's a question I've had on my mind ever since I met the little girl. She's four though and it's becoming sort of obvious who her father is. In fact I don't even want to ask who it is knowing that it would be true. How could you though? Isn't it a bit unwise. I told you in the beginning-"

"I loved him," Roy admitted not being able to hold it back anymore. "I still love him and nothing anybody can say or do can make me stop loving him or Kaylee. I gave him half my heart Armstrong. How could love like that be bad?"

Armstrong just sighed, turning to leave. It figured that the one time he comes in to seriously have a conversation about something major, he learns something he hadn't wanted to know. Mustang was going to get his own heart broken in the end and he hadn't wanted that for the man. The man was strong willed and really stubborn. All those qualities that he had often seen in the little girl whenever she was around. He hesitated at the door and turned around seeing as how Mustang didn't to have liked what he had to say.

"Get some sleep sir. I think you should do what is right for you and even though I don't agree just promise that you won't get hurt and leave Kaylee."

Roy nodded.

He wouldn't leave his baby, she meant the world to him ever since he first found out about her. And to leave her when he promised he would do so many things his parents hadn't would just be a broken promise, now wouldn't it?

* * *

><p>Kaylee was going to be five soon and she was busy playing at her friend's house. In fact, she would be turning that in a matter of days. Roy sighed letting himself in to see Kimblee wondering if she were truly going to be miss independent now. Kimblee frowned not seeing the bumbling almost five year old girl with him. Roy only shrugged seating himself beside the man.<p>

"She's at her friend's house. Something about popcorn and a pool."

"In March. Nice, she'll be cold and shivering then she would wish that she had come to see her amazing daddy-" Roy elbowed him and Kimblee glared before a smirk made its way on his lips. "Of course, her being gone means that she won't have to see daddy having himself some time with papa in ways a five year old girl shouldn't know."

"You're going to seduce me?" Roy asked purposely missing the point.

With a scowl, Kimblee pushed the man onto his back, leering over him with an amused smirk. Roy found himself with smirking as well. Kimblee cupped his chin, admiring the forever baby face although he surmised that it looked good only on his boyfriend. His daughter was cute with the same face that was handed down to her and he wasn't a sicko to think the same way that he thought of when he saw the other man.

"Your lips have always been so kissable." He lowered himself to ravish them, pushing his tongue in to explore every inch of the warm cavern. He broke it off continuing rather greedily. "You have too much clothes on. I think it's been a while since I've seen you with less. What was it, two years?"

Roy nodded in agreement, allowing him to remove his white button up t-shirt. He moaned when Kimblee began to trail bites and licks down his stomach, stopping at the belly button before removing his pants and the boxers soon followed. He ignored his boyfriend's hardened member for the joy of continuing where he left off on the stomach, making his way up and down his thighs. His fingers teasingly traced the entrance making Roy buck and moan. Kimblee grinned at the man's glare unfazed and now really turned on. He didn't waste any time knowing that Roy would want it too after all this time. He didn't have any lube so he paused to spit on his fingers before inserting the first finger in the entrance and thrusting it in and out. Roy moaned, trying to remember to breath but Kimblee could tell that the spit wasn't helping much. After inserting a second finger, his fingers continued to scissor the entrance, trying to prep him as much as possible. He added a third finally and Roy gave a small grunt of pain before he sighed and removed them to get up.

"Wait, you can't just start something and not-" Kimblee pushed a tongue into his mouth as a method to shut him up.

"I know, but I do need to get something so I don't take you dry. I want to make love to you, not fuck you and make you bleed." Roy went quiet at that while Kimblee searched for what he could use. He came back with scented oils giving Roy a glare when he laughed before he undressed himself as well. Spreading it onto his own hardened member, he climbed onto his boyfriend.

"You ready babe?" he asked and Roy nodded without hesitation. He hefted his legs up onto his shoulder before pushing his member into the entrance. Roy gasped and let out another painful little grunt before Kimblee was fully seated in him. "Pain still there? Must be that you hadn't done this in a while. Last time was when Kaylee was two months old. She got older though and-"

Roy brought him out of his thoughts by rocking back to let him know that he was ready. Kimblee just smirked knowingly before pulling out halfway before pushing back in. He started slow until he saw the tension in his face leave him and then started to speed up the thrusts. Roy wasn't a screamer but he tended to get loud in their love making so he went down and claimed his lips, drowning out the moans no matter how hot they were. All too soon, Roy cummed and it took another two fast moving thrusts before he released his seed inside of him.

He laid on top of him, not bothering to even move although Roy's legs were now wrapped around his mid-section. He pulled him in another kiss before laying his head on his chest. He loved hearing the steady beat of his heart and wouldn't trade it for anything. Although he couldn't and wouldn't ever choose between his boyfriend and his daughter. That would never happen.

"Kimblee do you think you could-"

"I'm going to stay inside of you a little longer. I'm too wiped out for another round but it turns out I don't even have the strength to pull out yet. Just give me a few moments."

Roy sighed but allowed Kimblee to nuzzle his neck. He was forgetting something huge, he knew it but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment. Kaylee was probably going to be needing him to pick her up early so he really needed to make sure he didn't spend the night. Kaylee was really a sweet girl and making her was the best mistake he ever made in Ishbal. His eyes widened a bit and he glared at Kimblee for a moment afraid to question what he had in mind.

"You used a condom right?"

Kimblee suddenly pulled out right away and Roy thought he was going to have a fit. The dumb ass. It wasn't guaranteed that he would get pregnant but by golly he didn't want another kid while he was in prison and now they just had unprotected sex.

"Well-"

"Condoms aren't going to make a difference anymore." Roy closed his eyes as though accepting it. He didn't know when Kaylee had been made in Ishbal but it was pretty quick of a result. Kimblee didn't look happy with the thought and just pulled him to him.

"There's no way that you would end up with another baby so fast. We'll be careful next time-"

"NEXT TIME? THERE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE A FIRST TIME KIMBLEE!" calming his shuddering breaths he continued. "Kaylee may have been the best mistake during the war period but that still doesn't mean we need to continue making it. I only call it that because it wasn't planned. I love Kaylee, I always will but that doesn't mean I want to put another child through the pain of not seeing his or her daddy so often. It confuses and hurts them. I don't-"

He was cut off when Kimblee pulled him into another kiss. Kimblee was the calm one. Never worried about anything but then again he was diagnosed as mildly crazy as well. He didn't blow shit up like he would have in the past but some of his words were still brutal. When he was trying to prove a case however, he always won with no ifs, ands, or buts.

"Listen baby face. Kaylee came into our lives that's true. She wasn't planned and it wasn't fair to her that I landed myself in jail. My lawyer is a dumbass that doesn't know anything about law other than to try to bribe the jury by sleeping with them and yet she still hasn't won one stupid case. You are in the army still and I don't like that either. When and if I find a way to get out, we could do the things I missed. I won't miss any more time with you and not with Kaylee. She may have been unplanned but she's our little girl and that will never change."

Roy nodded in agreement and pulled him into another kiss only stopping when he was short of breath. He knew that he wanted to spend some extra time with him but he had to pick up Kaylee. He shouldn't have gotten her a watch but now she often consulted that thing like crazy. When he was thirty seconds late, she would angrily tell him that he should be fifteen minutes early cause 'that's how they did it in the army'. He didn't know where she pulled half of these things from but she did and the teachers thought she was a smart cookie for it. Hell that was the only nice thing that she thought about his girl though.

"I need to pick up Kaylee. She has school tomorrow," he added chewing on his bottom lip. He was already dressed although Kimblee was still half naked and didn't seem to mind it at all.

"Who am I to keep my little girl waiting. She still using the whistle?" At Roy's flinch, Kimblee just laughed his head off. "Didn't I tell you not to get that for her. I am always right and you should know that as well. Do me a favor and don't do anything for that case. Please don't. This is the only time I'll get on my knees and beg!"

Roy finally shook his head.

"It's not like I have any evidence any ways," he mumbled. He gave him a simple peck on the lips and hugged him before leaving. Kimblee sighed fishing for his shirt. The man was going to get hurt and he didn't want that to happen.

"You better remember what you promised me years ago Roy," he mumbled to himself. "You promised me you wouldn't die and you better keep that one because I wasn't kidding when I said I would die without you."

Because Mustang was his lifeline and always had been.

* * *

><p>After making love for the second and third time without a condom, Kimblee stopped bothering to try to remember and Roy just focused on trying to feel good. Whenever Kaylee came through the door with him on some days, he played with her like normal but he was truly lusting after the man more. Roy opened up a can of worms and whenever the girl wasn't with him, he didn't hesitate to throw him on the mattress and make love to him long and hard. Kaylee's kindergarten year was going well with a few exceptions where she said the teacher thought that she was lying about who her parents were and Kimblee told her to tell the teacher to shut the fuck up and that she wouldn't know anything.<p>

Roy didn't regret it although he could use without the violent vomiting. He discovered one morning before dropping Kaylee off to school that he wasn't able to keep any food down whatsoever. Kaylee looked worried but Roy just gave her a reassuring smile and let her know that he had a stomach bug.

It didn't seem the case when he threw up four times in one single morning during work and nearly upchucked on all his paperwork at the smell of Breda's greasy food. He didn't know if he was pregnant again but he wasn't this way with Kaylee at least. He threw up with her but he was able to keep food down as well. This wasn't the same. He was miserable and his stomach hurt a lot.

His violent sickness was slowly getting better by the end of the two week mark and worrying about what it possibly could be, he snuck a home pregnancy test and decided to take it with dread. Kaylee was at the park in the back of the apartment complexes playing with Bianca, another kid in her class and one that lived right across the hall. To his relief it came out negative. He would try it again in another week or two if it didn't cease but he was glad that he wasn't. That was quite a scare and one he didn't want to have.

"Papa," his little girl was in the door way and Roy let himself smile seeing that she was standing there.

"What is it baby?" He didn't know what she wanted but he could guess to what it was. She spent a lot of time with Bianca lately and being the daughter of her babysitter, they were bound to be close. Samantha had just gotten custody of the girl a few months back and the girl was sweet. She did suck on her thumb though whenever she got super anxious.

"Bianca wants me to sleep over again, is it okay?" Roy nodded right away.

With a squeal, she hugged him tightly before getting her things with a smile. Roy was glad that she found someone she could play with knowing that the girl wasn't likely to leave like Nina had. He frowned remembering how happy that little girl was despite the things her father had made her suffer through. He couldn't ever imagine doing that to his own daughter. He hated child abuse.

"I'll be back after you get home from work papa. I want to see daddy then."

Roy just nodded. Of course she wanted to see him and who was he to tell a daddy's girl no.

Not him, that was for sure.

* * *

><p>"Bingo, they finally sent me a message back!"<p>

Roy read it seeing that it was different from the letter from Edward Elric and wondered if that meant he was closer to breaking it. The man told him about profits and how he could cash into it if he was serious and said it took longer than necessary only because he didn't think he was serious the first two months and that his 'live in son' had neglected to give him the letter in the first place until two month ago of course.

He went on to explain how he hoped it was a serious offer and not a prank stating that he would punish any and all 'participants' that made him look bad. Roy wasn't worried. Hawkeye was reading it over his shoulder and looked like she would say something but then changed her mind halfway through and just shook her head. He frowned looking over to her but she continued her own work ignoring his stare.

Hughes barged in and Roy was once again distracted. He showed him the letter and Hughes frowned looking it over then gave him a small smile. They went over the plan more now that they had a solid lead. They even brought it down to the general neighborhood in the south. They had been right about the boys being in the town of Dublith although Roy didn't doubt they would be there from the start. It became obvious however that somebody would have to go undercover just to see if there were any traps and to alert them how many people there were involved in this crime. Roy nodded eagerly clearing his schedule for next week. He covered his mouth halfway through and ran to the restrooms.

Bringing up mostly bile, he groaned when he saw it specked with blood and knew that once again he was throwing up way too much that he probably opened a sore in his esophagus. Hughes was there patting his back with a frown and Roy tried to reassure him only to have the man sigh.

"You aren't knocked up again, are you?" Roy frowned before shaking his head.

"I did a home test and it came back negative. I'm pretty sure that I'm not so don't worry about it."

Hughes didn't look convinced but let he did let it drop. Once Roy was back in the office, he explained about how he should only have to get the information out of them and his job would be done in that matter. They just needed to gather a team that would come when alerted. Hughes nodded with the same frown and Roy finally stopped to give him a dubious look.

"What?"

"I just think if you continue to be sick, you should do a second test. It doesn't look like the first was accurate. And if it is positive, then you can bet I'm not letting you go. It is better sending one than the two by default." His frown deepened when Roy shook his head. "Of course it's two. There's a law you know. Whenever there's a murder and it's someone that had been pregnant, then the crime is two counts of murder, one for the person they murdered and then another for the unborn baby. It's a good law considering we have been fighting for years to get fetus's recognized as being counted as a person."

"I'm not so don't worry about it. Next Tuesday I'm going on the train to Dublith and-"

"You'd be going Monday and you'll be checking in every twelve hours and if you can't, at least every twenty four. I'm not going to risk my best friend just because he wants to be an ass and ignore everything I am trying to tell him."

Roy finally nodded.

"Fine, but don't think it would last long. I'll get there and get out as fast as I possibly can. I do need to keep my promise to my girl. If I got hurt, she'd cry."

Hughes finally grinned.

"Finally something we both agree on."

He couldn't help but feel the dread that his friend would never be the same when he came back.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	15. The Mission: Day One

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

Roy stared at the test dubiously before trashing it and leaning against the sink to catch himself in time unless he wanted to hit his head. He felt dizzy but he couldn't base it solely on the the symptoms he had been experiencing. It was positive now. He wasn't sure why he was so shocked but it turned out opposite of what he was telling Hughes. He couldn't tell the man though because the mission was important and he wouldn't let him go if he knew.

He didn't know how far along he was now but surmised that if it was based off of the last time, then he was at least eight weeks. Sighing, he almost jumped finally spotting Kaylee in the doorway. She tipped her head looking confused but didn't stop him from pulling her into a tight hug. She laughed and hugged him back. She had seen her daddy almost a week ago but she was getting calls from him every morning before she went to school. It often made her day to hear her daddy and Roy didn't want to make her sad. She wasn't happy that he was going as much as Kimblee though and he only sighed.

"Papa, why are you going? Daddy said don't go and he is right. Remember how right he always is? If you go, daddy wouldn't be able to say goodnight and he lives for those and my kisses."

Roy couldn't keep the smile off his face knowing this. The man would lie if he asked him but it didn't stop it from being true. He gave her a kiss on her forehead, deciding not to cause her to be angry by leaving her hair alone. She was wearing pigtails that were pulled back instead of to each side of the head and had on a simple white t shirt and a plaid pink skirt that went to her knees.

"I'll be fine. I'm leaving tomorrow but I'll be here again before you know it," he told her trying to keep his voice calm. He was still reeling from the positive pregnancy test and decided he didn't need to tell anybody about it.

"Okay, does that mean I will be spending lots of time with the babysitter? Bianca won't be there because her daddy decided he wants to spend the summer with her and without my friend, Samantha forces me to have tomato soup and the cats don't even like it. It's that bad, I'm not lying."

Roy kept his face straight even though all he wanted to do was laugh. He hated tomato soup as well and couldn't help but find it ironic that she hated the same foods he had as a child. Must be part of the personality thing that others were still telling him. They said barring some of her features, she was a mini female version of him.

"I believe you. All tomato soups are horrible."

She nodded in agreement without hesitation and he found he could no longer hold in the laughter anymore. He didn't realize when it turned to racking sobs but the girl just continued to pat his head before he stopped himself. She looked at him with concern shining in her eyes and felt bad. He didn't want her to be worried about him. He gave her a hug and she smiled before she went back to looking concerned.

"Why are you sad papa? Is it because of daddy? Don't worry he loves you so very much and would never hate you. He tells me to tell you when he can't that he loves you. I know so and when he leaves jail, we won't be lonely anymore. He's going to you know?"

Roy just nodded not trusting himself to speak. It was no wonder that everybody loved his girl. He had been raising her to stick up for herself and to be her own person. Kimblee did more of the disciplining than he did but in the end, she was someone that even some adults were envious of. No matter what mistakes he made in the past, he knew that she wouldn't be making the same ones and that she would continue to make decisions based on how she felt and not against anything she believed in. He could say that they did a good job despite having rotten parents and no experience whatsoever. He was proud to call her his baby girl.

"I know baby," he finally whispered. "And when he does, we will be all the more happier."

She agreed silently and when he let go of her, he found that a little part of him never wanted to. She was and always will be her baby.

* * *

><p>"DON'T YOU DARE GO! I'M WARNING YOU MUSTANG! WHY MUST YOU NOT LISTEN TO ME WHEN MY WARNINGS ARE VALID!"<p>

Roy took the phone away from his ear glad he was in a phone booth and not in the middle of the office or somewhere similar. He glared at the receiver waiting for the screaming and commands to stop. He wasn't going to listen though since he was already planning on leaving that afternoon. He had a plan and there was no way that anybody would stop that. Hughes would try if he found out about the pregnancy but Roy had a feeling he wouldn't know until the assignment was over and he would be mad. Okay, he would be as pissed off as his boyfriend but he didn't care.

"Listen we know I'm not going to listen so just stop with the shouting. If you want to continue then please, I don't think that Xing had heard you yet. Ishbal certainly did though." He pulled the phone away from his ear again hearing him warn him that he better think twice about it.

"I love you Kimblee. I love you so very much but I'm going and you can't stop me." Kimblee seemed to have stopped and Roy was glad. Being this way wasn't going to stop him in the end anyways.

"I love you too and that is why I'm trying to keep you safe moron. If you want to really go against my word then you better make sure that Kaylee is somewhere that's safe. I am not allowing you to put our baby at risk even though you want to put your own. I mean it, our baby is worth more than some stupid mission that you want to take only because it involves children. I think you're too emotionally involved as well. Back out and find someone else. I hate the damn army for doing this to you. Don't feel obligated just because they would be willing to promote you-"

"Nobody said anything about promotions," Roy interrupted with a frown.

"But nobody is willing to stop this madness. I don't want you getting hurt. Don't you want to be safe? Don't you want to keep Kaylee safe since I'm not there?"

Roy felt his resistance crumbling. It always had when Kimblee talked to him. But these were children like Nina who would have still been alive had somebody came out and told them that the little girl was being hurt. Of course a lot of people came forth with information only after the four year old was beaten to death after an experiment gone wrong. What did it cost everybody? A little girl's innocence had forever been ruined. She was no longer in pain but she couldn't live her life anymore and Roy didn't want the kids this Greed had to be the same way. They were reaching out for help and he was going to help them.

"I do protect our daughter but I want to keep this from becoming another Nina. The little girl deserved to live a full life, not to be buried so young. I want to help the kids-"

"You don't have to be the only one though and I want you to get that through your damn head Mustang! Don't even think about going. If you do then don't come back here!"

Roy knew he was only saying that because he was concerned about his safety but Kimblee was being an ass now. Angrily, he hung up the receiver deciding if Kimblee wouldn't support him despite his own opinions, than he didn't need the man. Knowing this he almost broke down in pathetic sobs damning the emotions that he currently had at the moment. Why couldn't Kimblee be more understanding? He let him do things in the past saying he would learn from his own mistakes and eventually learn that Kimblee was always right. He didn't do this now though and he could only wonder why.

He pushed the door to his office open more forcefully than he had meant but decided he didn't care. His subordinates gave him one look and decided not to get on his nerves today. He appeared super mad and nobody would be able to survive that. He wasn't in work clothes today but Hawkeye didn't call him on it knowing that he was going undercover for a little bit and he even had a bag with a couple days' worth of clothes to change into. Hughes frowned seeing how mad he seemed to be and yet dismissed it with a smile.

"Yo Roy, you be careful alright. I don't want you to get hurt in this mission. Don't come back or check in after thirty six hours and we send the hounds. After twenty four hours, we'll be worried."

"Don't worry, I'll be back in a couple of days." Hughes truly doubted that but decided to humor the man. It would take at least a week if he wanted to do it right.

He clapped him on the shoulder, giving a reassuring squeeze before handing him the tickets he would need to get there. They spent the rest of the morning going over the plans and the possible location of this place. He made sure that Roy got it down and noticing that the others weren't around, he kept his voice low just in case there were wondering ears.

"You took another test yet?" Roy looked up with a blank expression at that and Hughes became frustration before pulling Roy closer by the collar. "Well? Are you pregnant or not?"

Roy got himself free and shook his head.

"Can we just finish, I have a train that leaves in two in a half hours."

"Roy you better not be. If it is and you become in trouble then I doubt I would be the only one mad. You better hope for your sake and the unborn baby's sake that you aren't."

"I told you I'm not so get back to business," Roy snapped. He was tired of people being worried about him. He was through with the concern in their faces. Even his five year old daughter was and he hated these stupid emotions. He kept himself in check and got back to consulting the maps while Hughes could only look in shocked silence.

Roy definitely never snapped like that before.

* * *

><p>Getting off in Dublith was a piece of cake. It didn't take very long to get there but the new question was how he was going to find what he was looking for. Eyeing a boy in the street, he noticed that it must have been that Elric kid. The boy looked like an older version of the kid that he saw in the photos in the file he was looking at back in the office. It was the only photo the friend of the family had to go on when he had run away so it stored there for years. He stepped closer and saw there was someone with him.<p>

He decided to follow them seeing as how he had nothing better to do than to make sure he got to break the case wide open. They were going towards an old shabby neighborhood and a place known as Devil's Nest. He was in awe of the place but kept his expression neutral. Deciding he would risk it, he made his way down the steps in the cluttered bar room. It was definitely much homier inside than it looked on the out, he thought taking a seat in one of the stools.

"What will you have handsome?" one of the woman obviously thought he was cute. Funny thing was, he didn't look at woman the same after being with Kimblee for so long and the only one he counted as a young woman, he thought of only as his baby girl.

"Do you have water?"

She frowned but got him some anyways and seemed to cheer up until a young woman slid into the stool besides him.

"Hey cutie pie. I bet you get called a lot of things but never that name huh?"

Roy shook his head deciding not to mention all the things he had been called. She was obviously flirting with him but after ten minutes of feigning ignorance, she finally seemed to get angry.

"Hasn't anyone ever flirted with you before? You're too cute to be single for long babes." He winced as her hands slid down his back. She seemed mad at seeing that reaction and glared some more. "What, don't like women? Then I'll call the Elric brat and maybe he could turn you on."

He doubted it but didn't say anything allowing her to leave.

"That was cold what you did there to Clarissa. Maybe you shouldn't hurt her feelings so much." He turned and saw a man that fit the description that was explained to him. He was almost certainly Greed. He arched an eyebrow noticing the razor sharp teeth and didn't want to be on the bad side of those he realized.

"I'm quite sorry but it seems Miss Clarissa is a bad flirt." He eyed the man watching for any sign of danger and decided he couldn't be that bad. There really wasn't anything on homunculi so he couldn't be for sure if it was true or not. But so far everything the boy said had been true his mind corrected him.

"Still you could have gave her a sympathy fuck."

Roy just caught himself from flinching at the sentence. If he knew that he was already faithful to someone would he try to convince him to whore himself? Probably not. He hoped on the life of his unborn baby that the man didn't notice anything unusual.

He shrugged.

"Don't really care too much for them." He chose in the end to remain neutral.

The man called Greed just smirked, acting like it was much more of a deal before holding out his hand in greeting.

"I'm Greed."

Roy nodded before saying, "Roy."

"Oh the man from the letter. Was wondering when you would show up. My guys aren't very lenient on those who fail to show up but I'd say you've done quite fine. You're fine looking as well."

Roy wished people would stop going on about his looks but seeing as Greed didn't stop himself from looking, he ignored it for the moment. There was plenty of time to address that later but for now he had to really convince him to reveal as much as he could without coercion nor blowing his cover. More than his life was on stake if he failed.

"So, what is a man like you doing that you want drugs?" he had gotten right to the point but looking over his shoulders, Greed motioned for him to follow him. Roy didn't hesitate although he really wanted to. Damn the man didn't look like he should be trusted.

In deeper and it was what looked like a lounge that his closest were gathered. Roy noted the younger Elric was there but didn't bother changing his expression. Part of tricking someone was kept on the simple act of keeping his emotions in check and honing in on his expressions. Eyes were also the window to the soul so he had to keep his emotions down no matter how much they were fighting to break to the surface.

"So what drugs are you interested in? You don't look like you do them quite honestly. You don't look a day over thirty either for that fact. I may let you have a good night with one of my many boys seeing as how you pissed off my woman and you probably wouldn't be interested in hearing them call you doll face so many times right?"

Roy nodded.

Sure why not. Besides Kimblee didn't even call him that pet name because he hated it so much. Thinking of Kimblee was a bad idea for the moment because the only thing swirling around in his head at the moment was why he couldn't have just listened to the man. Hell his daughter tried getting him to see it. Bile was rising from his stomach and he tried to hold it back by swallowing thickly. Greed's eyebrow rose at that but he just smirked anyways.

"I take back what I said, you look pretty sick." Coming closer, he put his palm on Roy's forehead and he had to keep from moving away in fright. The man was making his heart race and he would have panicked by now had he not remembered the fact that he was still trying to beat the man at his own game.

"I've been throwing up for days now. I'm fine-" he was cut off when Greed stuck his tongue in his in his mouth and quickly pushed the man away, eyes becoming huge as he watched the man just laugh like it was a joke.

"Now don't be that way, I just couldn't control myself. You don't feel like vomiting though now right?" He seemingly sighed again seeing Roy was in a state of shock. "Elric you better come down here right now."

The boy was here in the room and seeing him there, he wondered how he got to be here at all. According to the files, his teacher met them when they were small boys and they only wanted their father to love them despite how much he tore their mom's heart out. They decided they would go to their teacher whom may have been strict but was loving and kind. She was a friend to their mother and from early on had drilled into them how wrong it was to disobey a parent. She went on about how life flowed in one direction and made them promise they wouldn't try to bring anyone back from the dead no matter how much they wanted to. He gasped in surprise however when he saw that one leg was automail. Greed chuckled aloud not caring if he offended anybody.

"He had a nasty infection on his leg and wouldn't tell anybody about it so off went the leg and automail was added. Wasn't that right shrimp?" Seeing as how the teenager didn't say anything, he laughed and turned his attention back to Roy.

"Can't really raise a child right without the right amount of brute force huh?"

Roy wanted to yell at him stating no it didn't take any force to raise a child right. His girl was doing just fine and all it took was a threat to swat her ass a couple of times to get her back into line. He only remembered once that she had actually needed it and it was because her daddy had taken her candy away from her and they talked afterwards about it. She knew not to talk back and give lip without having to hit and slap her around. This was wrong but he kept his thoughts to himself.

Instead he nodded not trusting himself to speak. Greed seemed to take that as a good answer for he swung his arm around him and he couldn't help the squeak of surprise that came from his throat making Greed frown momentarily. He quickly went back to smirking though and put his face an inch from his.

"A good fuck with him is good but you could just skip him and come to bed with me darling. I know how to treat you right and I bet the right dose of your usual and you won't even feel anything other than pleasure," he whispered, his breath tickling his ear lobe.

"I'll take the Elric," he hastily said and he knew that Greed was not happy at all with that. Although he didn't stay that way for long. Instead he ran his hand through Roy's hair before during to the boy with a sneer. He hoped that he didn't punish the boy for this, not like he would do anything for real anyways. He would never cheat on the man he loved back home no matter how much of a jackass he acted.

"Take him to your usual room and give him a good time. You know the drill." He seemed subdued but Roy couldn't blame him. He nodded, eyes downcast and Roy followed, letting out a yelp when Greed slapped his rear end.

"Go get him babe!"

He waited until he was led upstairs and the door was shut. With a click he knew the boy had locked it too. He was about to open his mouth to tell him who he really was when the boy pushed him onto the mattress. He quickly pulled the boy's chest off him with a quick gasp.

"Watch the stomach!"

The other just raised an eyebrow before shrugging. To his horror the boy latched onto his throat before he could get away. He quickly pulled him away again, backing up until his back was to the headboard.

"What is the deal, I thought you wanted me?" he was smirking but Roy couldn't tell whether he was actually fearful or not. He did know that he sent his pleas and he was doing all he could to help him.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang and I received your letters," he hastily replied before the boy could get any closer to him.

The other blinked as though he was just seeing it for the first time. His smirk turned into a frown before he quickly started to laugh. Roy didn't see the need for the laughter but kept his mouth shut seeing as how the boy found it humorous that he was here. Why would he, he didn't know. It didn't last long and he got up as though he hadn't spent the whole minute laughing his ass off. Edward, was that his name? He didn't seem to like the intrusion but who was Roy to judge.

"You came finally after I sent that a couple of years ago? Funny you didn't take me more seriously because I told you he was rather dangerous. He also likes you so don't you realize that you wouldn't be getting out of here so easily. I'd contend to never. You'd be his star hoe after he's done using me and I'd be another dead number of those he disposed of when he dried us up."

"He killed children!"

Ed shook his head before covering his mouth with his lips. Roy pulled away accidentally slamming his head on the headboard and momentarily seeing stars. Shaking his head, he glared at the kid wondering why everything had to turn to kissing with him. He wasn't going to do anything with him. He was basically married without a certificate by law. That was how he saw it and the ring that he was missing but of course there minus well be one, he thought.

"The youngest he killed was five. A five year old female with long blonde hair that wouldn't stop crying for her mommy. She didn't last long as you could imagine." He stared dubiously as it seemed to affect the colonel more than anything else. He sighed trying to stop the man from shuddering every five seconds. "It's not too bad if you cooperate though. I just want my brother rescued though but that's wishful thinking-"

"Wishful thinking? How could it be? You want out and we're going to help but don't ask me to do anything to you. I can't. I don't love you and I won't do it. Besides her how many did he kill?"

"He didn't kill them himself but he had some man that was supposedly facing the death sentence for murdering his own daughter. He does experimentation on them-"

"Tucker?" Edward nodded with a small smile about to reply when Roy instantly jumped form the bed grabbing him by the front of his shirt. "Where is he? Is he here? My God, he'll recognize me! I need to get out of here before he does or I'll be dead. I won't be willing at all either and I can't afford this-"

Ed slapped his hands away and the grip loosened before ceasing almost immediately. He had to calm the man down because he looked like he was in the midst of a panic attack. Greed wouldn't care about that though and even if he wasn't willing Greed would find him too pretty to kill right away. He showed that he liked him well enough downstairs. They were going to be here mostly all night and it was getting dark already. How would the man react when he told him that before Tucker came there was a two year old? He was already losing it over the mention of a five year old so he realized he should keep quiet. Besides he didn't last even a day before Greed had been so annoyed and struck him hard enough to kill him. The authorities still hadn't found the body.

"You won't be getting out and I have a limit. If I don't sleep with you, I'd get punished. You said that you wanted to so if you don't do your part then we have issues. Is it because I'm ugly?"

Roy ignored that massaging the bridge of his nose with one hand and holding his stomach with the other. Ed seeing this would happen quickly got a trash can under his chin before he would vomit on the floor. Greed would be mad with both of them if he caught a mess in here. He was quite shocked that it was only bile and specks of blood now worried that maybe they wouldn't have to beat him in the head later when Greed was finished with him. Did he have throat cancer? He knew one who had that and it was very unpleasant. She literally coughed up blood and suffocated to death very slowly. It was painful to watch her struggle for breath.

"I can't imagine that five year old's pain," he whined. "Why would anyone harm a child? I never harmed a hair on my little girl's head."

Ed smiled knowing he was getting somewhere. So he had a weak spot from having a daughter. No wonder why he was acting that way with Greed. He really did need to get sex from the man but he didn't want to kiss that mouth. It looked like he was coughing up blood from some sort of injury or he was throwing up violently and/or too much. The latter seemed more likely but he wasn't going to touch his mouth he decided. But would he really want to touch the man while he was sick? What if he got it too? Especially with the way he was throwing up.

"So tell me about your little girl." Ed said casually and Roy looked up from the trash can possibly feeling just as bad as he looked.

"Her name is Kaylee and she is five. She's a daddy's girl though. She has his eyes too. A little brat really but she has my personality down pat. I'm surprised nobody just told me to let her take over my job since she is a really smart girl for her age. Her daddy was teaching her alchemy recently and she almost caused a big disaster so he opted to just wait a little bit to teach her the harder ones but she already knows the simple ones. She can't ride her bike but then she wants him to teach her and he's unable to at the moment. She's in kindergarten and she gets okay grades. She would fly through it if she didn't fall asleep during it. There was actually talk about bumping her a grade up but she wants to stay with her friend Bianca and Scott."

He frowned remembering how Kaylee told him before that Scott had told her that he thought she was pretty but reassured him that they were just friends. If it were Kimblee he was sure that the man would be going bonkers by now but Kaylee told him to shush about it and that he was only a friend.

"You still in the need to do anything because I am quite bored-"

"I'm gonna call my daughter," Roy interrupted quickly getting up and instantly almost fell over. Who knew that pregnancy affected equilibrium? He didn't and he quickly grabbed onto the bed before he hurt himself more than he should. He quickly shook his head already feeling really dizzy. "I hate these the most."

If Ed was shaken up by the fact that he was mumbling to himself, the boy didn't show it. He turned to him and frowned before asking one last thing.

"Did you really lose that leg in an infection?"

"I did but only got it because he beat me for losing one of his best customers. It was horrible the first week after I got the beating because moving the leg hurt and I would scream. It was when the infection got too far that he blamed me for not telling him and they had to cut it off. I was close to doing human transmutation on my mother as well but I knew she wouldn't want that. And seeing the other homunculi I wouldn't want that either."

Roy frowned but he nodded.

He thought this was bad and this was only day one. What would he do for the other two days?

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	16. Broken mind

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

Dinner was a quiet affair.

It was the second night that he had been here and he didn't like it any better. He still hadn't been allowed to talk to Kaylee and Ed was still bugging him about the fuck he wanted. Greed still wanted him to as well thinking he should do what he promised the boy. He didn't want to spend another night here though and risk the chance of getting molested in his sleep. He kept his mouth shut though and seeing Tucker's knowing smirk, tried to make himself as small as possible. It didn't work because if Tucker did get his cover blown then this would be it. He almost choked on his food and Greed thumped him on the back with a smile.

"You eat too much, slow down or you will have to get a Heimlich." Roy quickly coughed the food into his napkin but ignored the earlier statement. He didn't want the man to continuously watch him the way he was. "So Tucker, how do you know Roy?"

Roy knew the man was baiting him. He was abnormally smug and seemed to be hesitating to draw out the answer for the time being. He hated the man with a passion. He didn't even need the four year old's murder to justify the reason. He hid a flinch and stuffed some more pasta into his mouth. Tucker was watching him abnormally close now and he didn't want to give him the benefit of knowing that he got under his skin. He hoped he at least waited until he got to talk to his little girl.

"Oh we're friends. He knew my daughter Nina, isn't that right Roy?"

The man in question spat the pasta into a napkin before nodding vigorously. He felt disgusted with himself for lying like that when he absolutely despised him but he didn't want the man to blab his cover now. Maybe he would keep up until he was almost out, he thought but knew it wasn't likely.

"Really? How would he know Nina? I thought he was some druggie-"

"Dealer, I'm a dealer," Roy quickly corrected with a cough.

Greed looked back instantly while Roy gulped down some lemonade in one gulp making Dorochet's jaw drop. He may have been part dog but he couldn't do that to save his life. Greed just raised an eyebrow before observing a small bulge in his lower stomach area. He couldn't think about what it could possibly be but no male he had ever seen was that kind of chubby. It was almost undetectable too. He put it away for later use and decided that he wouldn't ask. The man would just deny it or make something up anyways. Seemed like he was truthful about a lot of things but something about that he would probably be embarrassed about. At least it's not a baby, he thought in amusement. That would make for a fun experiment until I get sick and cut it out and have fun with the infant, Greed thought wryly.

"Actually I met him through his daughter Kaylee. Such a sweet girl and I know that you would most likely love her." Roy felt a shadow of dread and gave Tucker a look to quit it but it seemed like Greed was interested in the conversation. "Yeah, she's about four if I'm correct or maybe it was five or six. Anyways she has shoulder length dark brown hair almost black and golden amber eyes. She is a rather cute girl and has this here's baby face."

At the eye color, Ed's eyes shot over in confusion. He had golden eyes but he never knew someone to have similar eye color other than that one three year old that was with them for a few short years until he was bought by another place. It was tragic how Greed was sometimes but that was how life is. Alphonse was quiet throughout the whole encounter and only nodded when Greed asked him a question. Roy seemed to get over his fear and took up conversation about the drugs. Only Ed, as far as the boy knew, had known that Roy didn't really do that.

"So there's opium, would that sell?"

Roy shook his head.

"Nope. It'll put me to sleep and I don't want that. Something to make a good high but at the same time not be used as a sedative."

Oh you'll get a sedative alright Ed thought. He didn't want to let him know though that there was a good chance that he wouldn't be escaping here. Good luck on keeping your daughter safe now, Ed added in silent thought. Now he is going to want to go after her. Roy excused himself from the table and Ed followed being told silently through Greed's eye contact to keep a watch on him. He did but for a different reason. Roy owed him a quick fuck to earn his silence. He wasn't even at the stairs yet before he turned around and to again ask if he may use the phone.

"Of course, but it is outside you know. I doubt you would like that, since it's dark and all."

Roy nodded and was about to go towards there until Greed laughed and pushed him back.

"Have fun with your boy for the night first and then we will let that happen. And we'll know if that doesn't happen. Besides you were on the phone a long time yesterday right?"

Roy quickly followed Ed back upstairs with a sigh.

He didn't think they would let him get out without doing something with the Elric child but he couldn't do it. The boy was too young for him and he wouldn't be able to look at Kimblee the same way afterwards if he did that. He threw up in the trash can again moaning at the fact that there seemed to be more blood. He knew he shouldn't have eaten but no, he had to make Greed happy because that meant that he would except the excuse. He moaned in again holding his stomach and Ed finally realized that sleeping with him wouldn't happen. He waited for a moment but left the room when Roy upchucked for a third time.

Greed was there in an instant and frowned when he noticed the blood. He made him sit on the mattress whilst Tucker flashed some light down his throat. Greed sighed in relief and had Tucker leave the room with Elric. It seemed that he wanted to talk to him alone anyways.

"So Kaylee is a real cutie huh? You don't have to sleep with Elric, you should have just mentioned that you fathered a little girl in the beginning."

Roy nodded, trying to catch his breath while Greed seemed deep in thought. Suddenly he cupped his face and leered making Roy feel subconscious but didn't back down. If he thought that he was playing with him, he would really kill him. He couldn't have that now could he? Finally Greed released his hold and turned away for a moment.

"Go take the call from your daughter. It's the one you want right? I know that that's probably one girl you want to keep close huh?"

Roy nodded feeling light headed but quickly made his way down the stairs and outside. The stars were bright but he chose not to notice. He wanted to talk to her and verify that she was alright. He called the number he was left by the babysitter and found that it was busy. Fuck, he thought. He kept trying for a good fifteen minutes until it begun to ring and after the fourth one a tiny voice came on.

"Samantha and Bianca's house. If you are calling for Bianca, she's with her daddy and I'm stuck with Samantha."

He never felt more relieved to hear his daughter's voice than he was now. He realized how much he missed it only after two days here and decided he wasn't going to ever accept a mission like this again no matter how it would look on his part. His little girl meant everything to him.

"Hey baby."

"Papa! How are you papa? Daddy called a little while ago and he asked if you talked to me. I told him no. Mr. Hughes called and was like, did papa call you. I said no too. I want you here papa. Daddy is really worried and wants you home too."

"Kaylee I'm gonna come home. Don't you worry about it okay. I love you."

"I love you too papa. I'm your daughter and I know you love me. We were in class and one of the boys were saying my mommy didn't want my little sibling so she didn't have them. I asked why and said papa had me. He said that kids were burdens and his mommy had given him up to his grandparents as soon as he was born anyways. So thank you papa. Thank you for having me."

Roy could almost imagine her beaming smile miles away and how thankful she really had been that he hadn't aborted her. He could never have done that though. He was glad that he had his baby girl in his life no matter how many times she did some things he didn't like. Like the times she told her daddy everything that happened. Or the times she had tantrums and accidentally injured herself. He didn't like those especially since he hadn't wanted to see his baby hurt. She was much better though and it just took loving parents in the end to make her the loving girl she was now.

"I never regretted you baby and I'm happy that I had you."

"I know. Who else has three thick albums of pictures with me in them? No one in my class has had two hundred photos alone before I even turned one, two hundred and fifty my second year, one hundred and seventy five my third, and five hundred total for both my fourth and fifth combined. Those albums are huge too! I showed Bianca my baby pictures and she said I was adorable! I showed her your baby picture and she thought it was me. I go I have a different eye color silly and she asks if I really had my eye color all my life. I said yes and she is amazed because I could have passed as you when I was a baby."

Roy let himself chuckle at that. He knew some people were bound to find that but now she was also looking more like Kimblee. It wouldn't take long for them to find out though when she accidentally blows up the desk at work one day or something else. They would be scared shitless and wonder just who it was until they remembered that Kimblee did that too. If they weren't stupid and he knew Hughes wasn't, he would put two and two together. Roy didn't know if he would tell Hughes yet or not but he knew that he shouldn't really hide it any longer. Roy closed his eyes, savoring the changes he was already making in his head.

"Papa, I wish Bianca's daddy didn't take her for the summer. He is the reason she almost drowned last year because he does not watch her. I told her to be careful and she will. When you get back I'm gonna give you a big hug."

Roy nodded even though he knew she couldn't see. He imagined her pouting at the fact that her friend was away for the summer, frowning when he remembered one of the reasons she hated not seeing her at the moment. Nina was her best friend before she had even met Bianca and the girl died at four. She didn't want to lose Bianca and he hoped himself that she didn't have to go through that again. It was almost heart wrenching just trying to explain it to her.

"Bianca will be fine baby."

"I love you papa, don't get hurt and talk to daddy when you can. He's worried about you."

Roy nodded letting himself believe that Kimblee really didn't mean what he had said before. He smiled at the man's maturity level. You really don't like showing affection all that much do ya? He thought with a grin. Would it kill you to admit that you are worried or if you're afraid? He realized he was talking about someone who was still mildly insane despite not being diagnosed as psychotic. He still had a personality disorder however and he should have for all purposes understood Kimblee better. He didn't have his parents to show him how he should do that. He bit his lip wondering what he would say to another baby. He did love Kaylee but he doubted he planned on the second one. He would just have to wait until he told him.

"I gotta go. Tonight we have chicken sandwiches and not that nasty soup." He laughed and he heard her giggle herself. He loved that laugh, so carefree and not one haunted by trauma. "I love you and don't worry about me cause I'm okay."

"I know baby. I love you too. I love you more."

"I love you more papa!"

He laughed some more seeing as how they'd be on longer if he pursued this little game of theirs. He switched the phone to his other hand while leaning forward so he wouldn't accidentally pass out from the five seconds bout of light headedness. Certainly this child was a lot worse than Kaylee had been when he had had her in his belly.

"Alright, you win this time baby girl."

"I know. I always win because I listen to daddy!"

Roy frowned but didn't let her know that he didn't like that statement. She was too much of a daddy's girl even though she did love both her parents equally. But he surmised in the end, Kimblee was the one that was going to be suffering the day that she got married and wasn't as close as she was now. She would have her own family then and he wondered how Kimblee would take it. If he knew the man, he just wanted her to be small forever. It wasn't how things worked though and he was definitely not going to allow him to treat her smaller than she was.

"Bye bye baby and good night."

"Good night papa! Bye bye!"

He hung up massaging the bridge of his nose and stepping out. He noticed Tucker there and paused, frowning when he noticed that they were alone. He didn't know whether he should be thanking him or slapping him for the fact that he was putting Kaylee in danger by just mentioning her. It was a very good thing he didn't know who had a hand in making her because then Roy would really be fucked. The man paused though and gave him one of the biggest smirks that he could muster.

"I'm disappointed in you, ya know? You could have been so much more than you were today Roy." He seemed amused when Roy flinched and continued. "That's your name isn't it? Roy Mustang. Of course it's only a matter of time before they discover you and they won't let you back to your little girl. Anything I say won't make much difference since the only change would be if I told him then, you wouldn't have gotten to talk to your baby girl one last time. I wonder, do you think she would be as sweet as my little Nina? She cried a lot and the day she died, I had wanted to experiment on her by using her blood. She wouldn't comply so I struck her several times in fact. The strike to the stomach was what did her in though. Do you know what it is like to feel like a bigger person? It felt good knowing that all my dumb bitch of a wife was good for was getting me into being a state alchemist. My daughter wasn't that helpful-"

"You son of a bitch," he mumbled under his breath. He couldn't help it, but anyone who would admit to justifying the act of hurting a child as innocent as Nina was a monster. No there was no way to explain just how horrible the person was for the fact that they would willingly beat their daughter. He was the one that helped make her and yet he said she wasn't helpful? He couldn't help but be mad at this man.

"I actually could be. I got out jail for the fact that I was accidentally fused with one of my chimeras. You like this? What I've become? I'm working on making a Nina far better than the last one though. This girl would be useful-"

Roy was sick and tired of listening to it. He decided then and there that he had enough information to go by. He didn't stop in his running. Tucker just watched him take off with a sigh.

"He'd really have fun catching you. I know you don't like sedatives but looks like you have no choice now. Tried to warn you my friend."

A smirk found its way onto his face however knowing how great of a catch this one was going to be.

* * *

><p>Roy fumbled in the phone booth near the hotel and train station. Damn that man, he thought angrily. He dialed the number and was annoyed with its continuous ring. Pick up Hughes, he thought. This is important and would most likely get you a big break. He waited for a whole minute before slamming it down and trying to call Kimblee. Shit, he thought. They were really going to make him suffer. The one guard answered after one ring and he sighed in relief.<p>

"Put me through with Zolf Kimblee," he demanded.

"Sorry but I don't know who you are and it wouldn't work even if you were the Fuhrer anyways. The whole prison is on lock down because of some prisoner escaping. Kimblee is gonna have to wait a few hours." Roy seethed listening to the urge of that man.

"I don't have a few hours-" he heard the dial tone and stared at the phone is disbelief. It was going into forty eight hours of being on the mission and suddenly people were busy. Hughes didn't even answer the phone when he called and there was a lockdown in the ward which was a rarity in itself? What was going on.

He quickly threw on his gloves and became on the alert hearing a sound in his vicinity. He was paranoid by nature and burnt the first thing he saw to a crisp or so he thought anyways. The man regenerated and Roy's eyes went huge. The man looked disappointed and was frowning much to Roy's amazement.

"Roy, Roy, Roy. You should have just stayed there baby and then we wouldn't have had to go through all these drastic measures. It just leaves you sore and me in a grumpy mood that you'd have to get me out of. Did you think you could trick me for long? When you mentioned you had a daughter named Kaylee I knew that you weren't really interested in the drugs at all but to be for the military? I'm sorry that you got involved in something rough but it's good for me."

Roy attempted to snap his fingers again only to be shoved against the wall and grabbed from behind while he was still dazed. He still tried to fight the unknown assailant while Greed watched but once hands encircled his neck, he went limp knowing when to quit the struggles. Greed smiled walking over to them until he was just a breath from the man. He grinned, trailing his fingers down his cheek and lingered on his lips.

"I hate that you had to lie to me but you are a pretty thing. I wonder what you're daughter looks like. I bet you have pictures of her on you and whoever helped make her. I don't know what you prefer when it comes to the sexes but you better believe that you won't have one after today." Roy flinched and Greed's smirk only grew. "Yes, I'd be sure to treasure you for the first few months and then we'd see. I think that blunt force trauma would work. Internal bleeding injuries are tricky but then it depends on if you stay the victim or become my lover because I don't like to share."

He pulled him into an aggressively bruising kiss which ended abruptly when Roy's foot struck him in the stomach. Roy tried to fight again but it seemed that Greed wasn't in the mood to play anymore games. Grabbing a bottle from Tucker who had joined up, he lathered it on a cloth, making sure to keep his eyes on Roy's every action and was only amused by his increased struggles despite the hands being around his neck trying to keep him complacent.

"Oh come on, we need you to obey us." He slapped the cloth over his nose and mouth but Roy seeing that beforehand had clamped his mouth shut and held his breath. Greed watched in amusement while Tucker seemed to find this endearing.

No, no, no Roy thought to himself in wild panic. He couldn't be introduced to this stuff. It was bad for the baby and he doubted it would come out completely normal if he inhaled it. He wasn't stupid to know that it was an agent that was supposed to make him sleep. He could only hold his breath for so long though. Greed did start to frown and despite having already holding it in for thirty seconds, he didn't stop with the baby in mind. Greed was getting frustrated though and quickly went about squeezing his cheeks in an uncaring manner causing him to accidentally take a big breath in and inhale the concoction. He found himself going fast, must faster than he would have gone and his struggles were weakening. He felt the hands leave his throat as his eyes began to close.

The last thing he heard before he finally blacked out was the ring of several laughs.

* * *

><p>"Move over Elric!"<p>

Ed moved to make room for the unconscious man. He dumped him on the bed before taking handcuffs and slapping it on his wrists once they were behind his back. He then secured an ankle with another set of handcuffs to the leg post. He smirked letting his hands roam the perfect body now that the man was unable to resist at all. He wanted to have fun with him right then and there but decided to wait until the man was conscious and he could watch his reaction to the fact that he wasn't going to be having a choice of who fucked him now. He did go through his pockets and plucked his wallet and his pocket watch, noting with humor that he didn't even bother to leave it behind. His smirk grew when he saw the obvious pictures of the little girl that did indeed look so much like this man.

"Elric what do you say?"

Ed was silent but noted that she was definitely a cute little girl. She would be devoured by this place though and thought it better that she was far away from the south. Who knew what would happen if she came here? It would be nothing good and any innocence she had would be ruined in an instant. Who knows though? Greed may spare her the pain of months if she had and killed her right after the first time. She would then at least not have to suffer long and would no longer be in pain. Her innocence would already be ruined though.

"She's pretty sir."

"I bet she is. But I have her parent right here. Why didn't you say anything about him before?"

Ed didn't respond right away and Greed didn't hesitate in popping him in the back of the head. Ed stumbled and almost fell but Al caught him. Al shook his head as though saying to just listen to him and the elder Elric sighed. Alphonse was worse off than him from since the very beginning not having talked since the first few months after he was here. First his voice box was really swollen but it seemed from the psychological trauma alone had Alphonse stay silent. He didn't like it at all and the only help that could have gotten him out of here was now a victim himself. He felt bad for sending the letter now knowing somewhere a little five year old was waiting for her father to come home.

"I thought I could convince him after some time to join us," Ed lied hastily. Greed paused in his grip on the boy's shoulder noticing the little hint of a twitch from the man on the mattress.

"What do ya know, he's waking up already. I've had enough of this and it looks like we'd have to relocate if this little rug rat had been able to find us. We stay here and the next thing I know is we'll have the military in our back yard. Leave for now Elric, I'll deal with you soon."

Ed nodded and grabbed onto Al's shoulders as though to reassure him that he was fine. Al liked that and allowed his brother to lead him out. At least the only benefit of the Colonel being here was that Greed stopped picking on Al and trying to get him to talk. But he still felt bad about the little baby. He shut the door not wanting to see nor hear what was possibly going on either.

Greed waited until the door was shut and locked it before closing in on the man. He was blinking his eyes open and Greed was glad to that he went with a low dose of the chloroform after all. Smirking, he knew it could have been fatal but decided since he was moving his limbs now and was becoming more alert that he was fine. He held his face between his palms and pulled him into a rough violent kiss, ending when he could tell the man was breathless.

He didn't hesitate and began to unbutton the man's shirt despite him trying to resist. He rose an eyebrow noticing a hickey on his collarbone and decided that he had been faithful to somebody. He didn't hesitate to rip off his pants either but just pulled his boxers down to his ankles and brought himself back to enjoy the view. More alert now, Roy began fighting against the bonds and deciding he wanted to hear his screams, he took pleasure in getting undressed himself. Roy didn't seem to like that at all though and clamped down on his mouth when he tried to open it.

He sighed.

"You're only making this harder on yourself baby. This could decide whether you get taken with or without lube later." It only caused him to be even more resistant so Greed decided to let it go for now. "I guess you just need to learn and by suffering from the pain you're going to have to go through, you'll learn to listen-"

Roy spat on him and Greed actually looked surprised. He laughed startling the man before slamming his head against the headboard. Roy saw a burst of stars but before he had entirely cleared his head, he was struck in the face.

"I can't believe you," Greed said letting out a laugh. "Nobody even dared in the past to and I know Elric told you about my past charges. You know about how some didn't even make it back to their homes. Well never many do but they didn't live long healthy lives-"

"Damn you they didn't live healthy ones at all!" Roy screamed and Greed just struck him again.

"You don't know that. Did you have to ask such a biased person." He paused getting behind him and plunged his member into the entrance without warning. Roy let out a scream and Greed frowned not caring very much about the fact that he was hurting him right now. "Edward is really biased and doesn't like me at all. You shouldn't have ever come here with the Elrics in mind. There's nothing to save for poor Alphonse and if you noticed, he hasn't talked at all. He can't. Ed would be willing to fuck you if I told him so I don't know why you would want to save them."

Roy let out shuddering sobs as there wasn't even a single pause before Greed was pounding into him. Greed didn't even seem to care nor was he paying attention as he listed off the charges he had had in the past that had ended up dead or missing to where the authorities wouldn't be able to find them even today and even if they had, they were obviously way too decomposed to even find out the method of the crime. He smirked as Roy let out a tiny cry and released his seed into him before pulling out. He unlocked the door before climbing back on top of him. Roy let out a yelp before trying to fight away the pain. Greed sighed before slapping him again.

"You won't ever learn it looks like. You were a good lay but I don't know how long you're going to last if you cry each and every time. Elric!" He paused at the door seeing the boy come over to him. He gave Roy one last look noticing he really wasn't going to like this part but he was still pissed off about the spitting. "If I can't break you and rebuild you, then you are a lost cause but until then. Elric you owe him a fuck and you better fuck him hard. Then every other member is going to before he learns his lesson."

He grabbed a sock and shoved it into his mouth.

"There, I've got a business to run and I'm not listening to the anguish sounds all night. Maybe by the end you won't even react to it." He paused long enough to tongue his way around his jawline and throat seeing as how he wasn't by any circumstances going to remove the thing from his mouth until he learnt his lesson from spitting. "Have fun and I'll know if you went easy on him Elric."

Ed was sad about this but in the end, he knew there would be another broken mind. Minds like this man's were always the ones that broke first.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	17. The Present

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

Kimblee grumbled, tapping his fingers on the table whilst waiting for himself to get processed out. His little girl was with the baby sitter if he knew correctly and the fact that he was getting out for the first time in five in a half years was great or would have been had it been for a different reason. Damn you Roy, you better be safe, he thought. He doubted it though. He was kidnapped and was probably getting physically hurt. He winced thinking about how he could be getting sexually assaulted as well. He couldn't waste any time though, because he promised. He made the same promise to Kaylee as well.

"You are lucky son of a bitch I tell ya."

He ignored the lame ass idiot on the account that he didn't know anything and finally grabbed the last of his things before walking out of the doors a free man. First things first though and he even told the Fuhrer this who had shrugged before letting him. The only thing though was the fact that Colonel Archer had to come as well. He didn't mind but he wouldn't delay blowing him apart if the man harmed his daughter.

Finally seeing that he had the right apartment building, he groused that it sure took long enough wondering how his boyfriend had the energy to come to the prison so often if he lived about fifteen minutes away. With traffic it was thirty so his respect rose for the man who was faithful to him all these years. He found it amusing that Hughes was already in his boyfriend's apartment and that the babysitter was holding his daughter's hand reassuringly. He didn't need the babysitter giving her false promises though. He hated that people did that especially when the worst could still happen. His daughter was no stupid ingrate and they had better start treating her like she was five years old and not two.

"Daddy!"

He noticed Hughes look over in confusion when the girl hugged him tightly around the middle, her teddy bear in the crook of her arm. He didn't tell her that she was getting to be too big for the bear because of the fact that he knew it meant so much to her.

"Sweetness what kind of trouble have you been getting into these days?"

She was even more ecstatic but Hughes had taken one look and then seemed to think he was seeing things. Kimblee bent down and scooped her up before pushing his way past Hughes, ignoring Archer's questions of when he got a child. Finally setting her on the couch, he looked around to see if he could find something on his own on where his boyfriend went. He wondered why they were trying to find information out at the apartment though when he was nowhere near here and they knew where he had gone to.

"I should have known. No wonder why Roy always danced around the questions. I don't know why since you wouldn't hesitate to take down a child and have done so in Ishbal-"

"As did Roy and Armstrong plus a high number of people. Unlike you I don't let go of the past though, I learn from it and I'm starting to think that you guys are stupid since you know next to nothing about investigative work! Where the hell is my boyfriend!"

That seemed to shut them all up. Even his subordinates were shocked to learn this. Boyfriend? Kaylee didn't seem bothered by it and held his hand close to her as though afraid that he would leave as well. Her eyes lit up and she quickly scoured near the book section before coming back with a big book.

"Daddy remember the pictures I told you of. Lookie I kept my promise of showing it to you." She flipped through the pages and even Hughes found himself amazed with all the photos done. Roy didn't even brag about them! "This is my favorite. I loved this place so much papa said we could come back as a family. I also just remembered that he talked to me the other day. He said that he missed me and he was coming home but he isn't right?"

Kimblee honestly didn't say anything. Instead he turned his steely gaze back to Hughes who knew by now that there must have been a reason he was out of jail. Sighing, he decided to comply since he did seem worried about the same person.

"There's no one there anymore. We have entire searches going for our missing State Alchemist but so far no luck. We came here to see if there were possibly more letters sent that he hadn't told us about."

"You people are so easy. Roy wouldn't ever lie about something like this to you-" He stopped with a gasp noticing it and snatched it up in anger. Why did his boyfriend have a pregnancy test in this apartment and why was it reading as positive? "What is this!"

Kaylee didn't like the fact that he was yelling but laid her head into him unafraid that he would take his anger out on her. He sighed before wrapping an arm comfortably around her and pulling her into him. Her head was now laying on his shoulder and she had her arms around his neck. Hughes knew it took a lot for Kaylee to come that far and knew with no hesitation that this man was known by her. Roy must've taken her to visit often before his disappearance.

"We found it in the trash can," Havoc spoke up seeing as how everybody's emotions were too high-strung.

"JUST FUCKING PERFECT THEN ISN'T IT!" he paused to gain his composure but then started to snap again. "You sent not one but two out on a mission and one got kidnapped, the other is in danger. Why the hell would you agree to him going knowing that?"

"Now listen here," Hughes tried to defend. "I told him that he better not be but he reassured me he wasn't. You can't blame me-"

"You never thought of having him prove it? Roy does a lot of biased things. Kaylee tells me every damn day. She tells me when he gets sick, when he cries, and most of all whenever he's lonely. If Kaylee could tell me all that then the fact that you couldn't pick up on anything makes it wrong." Hughes didn't disagree with him and instead held his silence.

It was broken by Archer.

"You know what, I think we should instead worry about how we're going to find the man instead of why we're just finding out now about the pregnancy-"

Kaylee perked up.

"Daddy papa having a baby?"

He glared at Archer who looked surprised that she understood that so well. She was five years old too. She just gave her daddy a hug before giving him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Papa is having a baby!" She paused seeming to realize the problem. "But papa is also missing. Is both my papa and sibling gonna be alright?"

Kimblee just ran a hand through her hair to reassure her.

"We're trying as best as we can. I'm gonna find him. Whether I should hug him or throttle him depends on how I find him though. I've been released so all we have to do is find papa."

Kaylee nodded laying her head on his shoulders again. Wrapping her arms around his neck she smiled to show that she believed him.

"We're gonna find papa alright. He promised me he wouldn't get hurt. He said he didn't want to make me cry by leaving. I promised him I'd remain innocent and he is giving me a sibling just like I asked for. Can I have a brother?"

"It doesn't work that way sweetness," he told her before turning back to the others. They did care about his boyfriend as well so he minus well utilize them. He was still reeling from learning about being a daddy again but decided he'd have to deal with it later. First and foremost was getting his boyfriend back.

He frowned.

"Tell me what happened the day he left for the mission. I don't want a single detail left out. NOW!" They quickly jumped in and Kaylee was already falling asleep on his shoulder. These stupid cunts didn't know anything did they? No and that made him even all the more worried about Roy.

* * *

><p>Roy awoke with a startled gasp muffled by the sock still in his mouth. He was still trying to keep himself from crying out, the pain was so horrible. He hoped his baby was fine but couldn't be for sure since he hadn't been able to feel its kicks yet. Even as torn up and violated as he was, he wanted to make sure the life of his unborn baby remained untouched. This child was the definition of innocence. Made by love and had no awareness what went on in the outside as it grew.<p>

He found himself in the need to throw up again but couldn't even muster the energy to swallow it back down. The sock was covering his chances of throwing up and being on his side, he knew it was going to soak up the fabric until it became damp but it would still be in his mouth. He found himself gagging and once again wished he could at least be allowed to throw up.

A hand removed the gag much to his surprise and he nearly yelped if a trash can hadn't been shoved into his face. Looking up, he noticed it was Ed and out all the members that ended up having their way with him, the Elric brothers were the only ones that didn't like it. He couldn't blame them, they were just children. Children that had grown up way too fast. As soon as he was finishing retching, Ed got a new sock and stuck it back into his mouth although he looked apologetic doing it. As soon as he had it back into place however Greed showed up and he looked pissed.

"What are you doing?"

Ed quickly held up his hands in defeat.

"Sir, I didn't want him to choke on his vomit-" Greed frowned at that before pushing Ed into a chair. Seeing as how Roy was still sick any chance of throwing up meant an increase risk that he would do that in the middle of a blow job as well.

"Elric on your knees. We're going to make sure that he knows what is expected of him. Any resistance and I could just add some objects to the list and I know you wouldn't like that. WOULD you?"

Roy quickly shook his head fervently to which Greed allowed a smirk to. He was going to keep him if he keeps this up but he was needing a release so pushing Ed onto his knees, he pulled down his pants and boxers halfway before allowing Ed to take it into his mouth. Not allowing time for Ed to do anything, he quickly grabbed his hair thrusting himself in and out. Ed, used to the abuse, allowed him to control them without saying a thing before Greed finally released in him after a final thrust.

"You liked that didn't you?" Ed had swallowed every drop so Greed had no reason to believe that he wouldn't.

Making his way back to Roy, he knew he was getting to him because he instantly shown a look of fear in his eyes before tightening up. It was going to cost him if he kept doing this. Pulling down his boxers again, he noticed a small amount of blood and shrugged. The more there was meant they were following orders.

"If you keep doing this, locking up I mean, it's going to hurt," Greed let him know. "You would be best to be like Alphonse. Not with the talking though because I like to hear your beautiful voice but he doesn't do a single thing and once we're through he comes back. What do you call it Elric."

"Al let's his mind wander. He does it without thinking sometimes too though."

Greed nodded an affirmative and Ed knew to shut up again. He held onto Roy's hips noticing with a frown they were a little beefy before ramming in a fast pace that had Roy biting into the sock to avoid the screams. He did say though to not think about this, not think about this. Hell! This was rape and no matter what Roy felt it and it was painful! He couldn't see how anyone would benefit from doing it unwillingly. Stopping temporarily, Greed pulled the sock out and Roy let out a deep breath through his mouth. Only to yelp when Greed was shoving his member back in again and keeping the fast pace.

Shuddering, he attempted to do something. Something to get his mind off of how much it was hurting him because he wasn't going to get out of it. He was an alchemist damn it and there was something he ought to have done! Kaylee wouldn't want him to be in pain. He loosened up thinking about Kaylee just now and even though it still hurt, it wasn't as much. Kaylee, he thought. She was with someone he trusted and hopefully her daddy knew that she was okay. He called her every day so if she went missing he would know.

He bit his lip feeling angry because he went against Kimblee's advice. Never again. Kimblee was always right. If he would say in the future that he shouldn't do something, he wouldn't. He was so far in his mind that he didn't notice Greed already pull out of his misused and abused body. Greed pulled him into a kiss frowning when he failed to respond. He smirked up at Edward knowing he could do anything he wanted to him and he wouldn't react.

"You learn quite fast don't you?" frowning, he popped him in the face only to have him blink as though coming out of a trance. "What was that? We didn't say you could just get away from everything! Just to let your mind wander a little bit! What did you do anyways?"

He slapped him when Roy failed to reply and then decided that another lesson was in order. He smirked again although Roy made no note of it. He really should address the obvious weight gain issue but decided to use it for another time. He took the handcuffs off his wrist, placing his arms in front of him before clicking them back into place.

"You cost us our hideout but that's okay, this shed does quite fine and I know someone who would want to do you quite again." He worried that if he allowed Roy to continue spacing out that he would end up having his mind broken such as the phrase ' the lights are on but no one's home.'

Law pulled his boxers off his legs, pausing to take off his own pants and boxers before placing Roy's handcuffed arms around his shoulders. He got on top of him before inserting his thick member into Roy's entrance watching as he winced for a good ten seconds before he seemed to have gone away again. Greed decided he was past caring as long as he didn't fight them whenever he tried something. Law rammed into him before he felt pressure behind him and realized that Greed had plunged his own member into Law's entrance as well. Law groaned thrusting into Roy whenever Greed pounded into him. He cummed into Roy before Greed had into him taking another few rams before he released his seed into Law. Pulling out, he slapped Roy's face again once Law was out of him but no such luck. Roy was either building mental defenses so that no one could get in and break him any further than he already was or he was broken.

"Hey? Come on. You come out of it, we'll let you eat." Deciding that they would have to feed him as well whenever he was in these phases, Greed would no longer do anything to him so close to a meal. Although he didn't look like he needed it he added as an afterthought.

* * *

><p>"So let me get this straight. You spent a couple of years playing tag with a bunch of letters and don't even think, huh the person said he was insanely powerful maybe we should get more people instead of sending two?"<p>

Kaylee was now napping on the couch with her little head on Kimblee's lap. He would have allowed her to sleep in her own bed but he didn't want her away from his sight and even when Roy was back safely, he didn't want to let her go then either. He couldn't decide whether they lost their common sense or if they were just retarded. Who sent a person solo, one with an unborn baby at that?

"Hey don't sound sarcastic and Roy volunteered after all. He didn't tell you that honestly, nice," Breda shut his mouth when Kimblee only glared at him.

"He did tell me and I told him not to but you know, it's kind of hard when you are behind bars to convince someone as stubborn as Roy! We even fought about it-"

"That's why he was upset that day," Hughes put in. "He does love you though. I don't see what he does but I'm at least happy he found someone."

"Thanks for the support," Kimblee mumbled before glaring up again.

Armstrong was ways off as though he didn't want to talk to him. Kimblee honestly didn't care. Put him back in jail, take away his right to his own kids, even put him to death he didn't care. He just wanted Roy back and to admit to him how scared he was for his safety and how he told him no with that exact reason in mind. He never meant to make him cry like Kaylee had said. He was through with those things, he just wanted the love of his life back.

"Armstrong do you have anything to add?" Hawkeye seemed like a sharp woman but she had her moments just like anybody else. Sighing, Kimblee slid Kaylee's head onto a pillow. He didn't sit for long before he was pacing again.

"I just know it was a bad idea. I told him not to do it, even his boyfriend told him not to apparently."

Kimblee threw a smirk just for Armstrong knowing he was easily angry by anything he did. He held it for fifteen seconds before it turned into a frown again and his gaze turned to little Kaylee that was expecting them to succeed. Sighing, he took the folder from Hughes outstretched hand and read through what they received so far. Hmmmm. Greed. Raising his eyebrow he couldn't help but think about what he knew about the Homunculi. They were caused by human transmutations and they most certainly had some special ability but couldn't use alchemy. They most definitely couldn't make babies either.

"What are we going to do? We should have done this after the first twenty four hours that he went missing. Shoulda been treated like a missing child," Archer mumbled the last part and Kimblee turned his glare to him.

"Nice going asshole. You don't even know when he was abducted so you can't be for certain! As for talking about missing children, my unborn baby is missing retard so that would be considered child abduction!"

Armstrong nodded silently until all eyes were on him.

"We know he was once in Dublith so how far could he have gone without us tracking them. We should go over there and investigate instead of wasting our time sitting here."

Kimblee didn't quite agree. Because if they did leave, they wouldn't leave a trace. He decided to give them a benefit of a doubt though and scooped Kaylee up, watching as several faces looked at him confusedly.

"Please I couldn't even trust you cunts to keep my boyfriend safe. What makes you think that I would leave my daughter in your hands. Wherever I go, she is going and I don't believe we'd find a trace there. Number one being that homunculi never do leave a trace and number two being they just kidnapped a State Alchemist. I believe I'll find him on my own."

Archer gave them all nods before shouting at Kimblee to wait up. After they were far enough away Hughes couldn't help it. He knew it was his fault because he could often tell when his friend lied. He lied about a lot of things. Like when they asked him why he was gaining so much wait he hadn't said a thing and let them assume he was getting fat. He even said that he was going to lose the weight. Then when asked about who fathered Kaylee during the years. He had at one time said it started with a Z before turning back to a nap. He didn't even tell him he was pregnant and now they had two counts of kidnapping. He couldn't stand it. Now what would he do if Roy or the unborn baby were harmed? He had no idea.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	18. the baby?

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

Archer was surprised how the kid really knew her daddy. She was so happy go lucky and sweet that he would find it hard for anyone to hurt her. She definitely had both Mustang's and Kimblee's features though. Although she was starting to look a lot like Kimblee as well. He was amused that Kimblee ended up keeping his sanity in the form of a family. This was something he hadn't expected from the man at least when he heard about his reputation back in Ishbal.

"So you really like your daddy huh?"

She gave him a look as though telling him that he was really stupid and turned back to letting her daddy try to do her hair which he found hilarious in itself. Kimblee had tried five different ways to put her hair up in a ponytail only to have a huge chunk fall from the hair he had gathered up in his hand. After a moment, he brushed her hair down. Kaylee didn't even look mad when he threw the brush at the wall and kicked a chair. She even laughed out loud.

"My daddy doesn't like my hair and says it's too much like papa's." He nodded as though he understood when really he thought about the nature of her genetics. One was mildly insane but smart and the other was insanely smart. She was insanely smart as well that it was scary. Seeing that Kimblee was busy, he figured that he ought to get some groceries knowing that they were staying in the hotel down here for a few days.

He wondered why they were in Dublith despite the fact that Kimblee had said it himself that the abductors wouldn't leave any evidence. Sighing, he turned to Kaylee seeing as how she was playing with some toys. He even spotted puzzles way too advanced for her. He couldn't believe the girl! The Fuhrer would love this girl a lot. Why were they paying Mustang so much when his five year old could probably do his job? It already been a month since the abduction and they were drawing blanks anyways so why not Dublith? Why not Liore as well?

"I'm going to get us food do you want anything?"

Kimblee shook his head looking through what looked like pages of the record that he snatched from Hughes previously. Kaylee seemed deep in thought for a moment before looking up at him with a frown.

"Just get the fucking groceries!" she exclaimed.

Archer was very surprised but Kimblee snapped the file closed and glared at the man. After a moment he decided he would be going so he wouldn't have to deal with such discomfort. The man was serious about protecting his daughter and he knew that whoever took his boyfriend was going to pay.

Once he was outside, he ran to the phone and dialed in knowing that the Fuhrer was very impatient. He wanted to know all the details and he was keeping an eye on the man until this case was truly over. It was his idea that the Fuhrer didn't want Mustang alive anymore but he didn't know about the baby. He may want to keep the infant for a while to find out how the tiny miracle happened.

"Fuhrer King Bradley speaking."

"This is Archer. I believe that we have problems." He was watching for anyone who could place him. He had to be super careful with Kimblee and the little girl knowing they had similar brains as Mustang in less than better words. The man was missing though and all he knew was that a homunculus by the name of Greed took him.

"What problems and they better be solved quickly!" Archer couldn't really blamed him for being mad. He showed interest in starting another war anyhow and didn't want to stand in the Fuhrer's way unless he wanted to be murdered.

"Well Mustang's five year old. Her other father happens to be Kimblee," he quickly continued so that Bradley couldn't cut him off. "I know it is an impossibility but there's a lot of facts. She had Kimblee's eyes and Mustang's personality! And Mustang is carrying another child at the moment. He found out just before he went missing undercover to expose that Greed person-"

"Make sure Kimblee doesn't find him. We need to wipe the man and his unborn child out and blame the death on someone. Or let Greed do it since he probably is having enough fun already with the pretty boy. I know I would've. Damn Kimblee, no wonder he was always this sane!"

Archer nodded as he was told to keep following the man before there was a click and then he hung up the phone with groceries next in mind. He really felt sorry for the small child and the unborn baby though. They were the victims in this war but if he had to choose sides, he most definitely would choose the Fuhrer.

And there was no way he would get taken in by even the little girl's smiles no matter how cute they were.

* * *

><p>Roy blinked back tears awaking with a start. He dreamt that he was having a nightmare and when he woke up he wouldn't be in some remote place bound and getting violated in every which way. He knew it was just wishful thinking and that Greed would be walking back in soon. At least they allowed him to wear clothes in between the times they were raping him.<p>

It feels like it has years when in reality it has possibly only been weeks, he thought. He knew it because he just started to feel flutters in his stomach, knowing full well that his unborn baby was fine for now. He was tired even though he felt like he already slept and hungry but he often had to get food stuffed into his mouth because he just didn't have the appetite despite everything else. It definitely wasn't like this with Kaylee. Kaylee was a good kid not that this one wasn't though.

The door opened and he froze momentarily before forcing himself to loosen up expecting to see Greed's face. It was Greed but he was frowning. If he was really pissed then the sheets would be red again because the man would take him strong and hard without any sympathy. He quickly started to withdraw into his mind until he found that Greed was only feeling his forehead. Looking up at him, he wondered what he was doing.

"Have you been throwing up any?"

Roy shook his head and Greed smirked. He pulled his face over until his lips met his in a rough violent kiss. Roy let him, laying limply on the lumpy mattress until Greed released him in favor of taking off his own pants and boxers. He didn't touch Roy yet but he was already beginning to build his defenses up. He was struck in the face and Greed gave him a glare as though he purposely did it.

"Don't go anywhere, I haven't done anything with you yet. By the way, we'll have to talk about you're weight issue soon before I decide to just starve you completely. You look fat but a different kind and it is getting me curious. Remember watching that blowjob?" Roy nodded and Greed smirked before pushing his member into Roy's mouth without wasting any time.

Greed controlled his own pace, not worried about how Roy was choking. He was moaning just thinking of the sweet mouth and started thrusting faster. Then two things happened. Right after he released his seed and pulled out was when Roy started to violently vomit again. Sighing, he gave him a look and waited until he was finished.

"So you aren't truly over it yet. Did you ever give a blowjob before this?" Roy quickly shook his head and Greed would have felt sorry for him if he still wasn't angry with the fact that he had come with one purpose in mind and that was to free the Elric brothers. He hadn't even known them and he had tried to help as much as he could. "I guess we could get Tucker to deal with the weight gain, maybe cut the fat out-"

He finally got Roy to become more animated than he had in the last month alone. He knew that there were people bound to look for him soon if not already. Sighing, he was already told by his people that there was a man going around the old hideout over the daily reports that his people would call in. The man had a little girl with him and she kind of fit the description of the pictures he found in Roy's wallet. He was excited at the prospect of kidnapping the small girl but he wasn't going to tell the man before him that. He was already starting to panic when he mentioned his weight issue. He frowned.

"Don't tell me it's not fat at all but a baby!"

Roy didn't say so in too many words but he knew now what all the fuss was about. He was protecting his unborn baby and Greed didn't know if the alchemist was brave or stupid. He laid his hand on the belly seeing as how he only ever got the most emotion when the fetus was threatened. He thought it was kinda cool now that he thought about it. Now he understood more than anything. He didn't know how far along he was either. He decided to play a game with the man.

"Maybe I should get it cut out-" he trailed off on purpose seeing the alarm in the other's eyes and knew he had him trapped. "I guess there's one way I won't lay a single finger on this innocent brat. Yes, there is one way but you have to stop zoning out and screaming when I fuck you. I have your body and there's nothing you can do about that. So stop thinking about your daughter and whoever gave you this here fetus. You have to feel everything that I do to you, you got that?"

Roy quickly nodded and Greed thought of how perfect it was. He pulled him into another kiss savoring the feeling and poked him waiting for him to respond. He did after a moment's hesitation. He damned the bastard who made the babies with this man. He couldn't hide how good of a kisser Roy was and thought again of the person who probably did this a lot. How else could they have made a baby let alone two? As for the age difference of the children, well there were condoms. Good thing he couldn't make anyone brats.

Pulling on Roy's pants, he pulled them down along with the boxers. He was amused when he squeezed his eyes shut and tried to breath normally knowing what was coming. It was worn thin though when he just started to push his member in and Roy sucked in his breath. Slapping him on the face, he waited until Roy was looking at him.

"What did I tell you? Feel everything but don't think of it as hurting! Just relax and before you know it, it'll be over or I may decide I want to go multiple rounds. Just don't flinch again and don't escape this. You love your baby don't you?"

He pushed in and although Roy bit his lip, he didn't flinch anymore. He was forcing himself to relax though and Greed could tell because he was no longer so tight. Pulling half way out, he slammed into him getting a gasp from Roy that he couldn't hold back. It was only a gasp though and not one filled with pain so Greed ignored it. He rammed into him picking up his pace and watching Roy squeeze his eyes shut. He ignored the rest of his expressions in order to feel it himself. Releasing into him the first time, he leant forward and gave him a rough kiss. He tasted the blood and knew the brat had bit his lip too hard.

"Okay doll face, ready for round two?" He frowned not getting a response and instead of slapping him, turned his attention to the man's stomach. "How long would the baby survive if it were born now?"

That got him and he quickly nodded much to Greed's pleasure. Still buried inside him, he pulled Roy's legs up onto his shoulder before beginning to thrust into him again. If biting his lip and fisting the sheets was all he was going to do, Greed wasn't worried. As far as he knew, he was too special to kill off. Maybe Tucker would like the baby though. He wasn't going to tell Roy that though knowing how much he was trying to protect it from the womb. He just needed to have a girl and it would be perfect.

* * *

><p>Kimblee waited until Archer had left before turning to Kaylee. He hadn't known when she started to use swear words but he was not going to tolerate her swearing even if it was the despicable man she was saying it to. He could only blame himself for telling her to tell the teacher to shut the fuck up.<p>

"When did you start swearing Kaylee?" She was avoiding his look and gave a crestfallen expression that he was sure would have gotten to his boyfriend but certainly wouldn't trick him. "You're not to swear anymore."

"But you and papa do it," She instantly defended.

Kimblee knew she was smart but she could be a lawyer the way she defended her case he thought sarcastically. He would humor her and make sure she knew he wouldn't tolerate it though. He wasn't going to spank her this time but he also wasn't going to put soap in her mouth. His parents done that to him and it didn't taste so good as well as doing nothing on the swearing. He would solve it his own way.

"Listen we are adults. I tell you what, when we swear we will say no repeat and that means you can't repeat any swear word we say okay?" he waited until Kaylee nodded before continuing. "I know it doesn't seem fair but it's too bad because that's life, so you better get used to it."

"Does that mean I can't repeat any swear word you said before this?" He would have started the head banging finding it irritating that she was really smart but decided against it. It almost seemed as though he was talking to a miniature Roy the way she was talking.

"We start all over okay?" She nodded and he went back to his files finding relief that he got the cussing taken care of right away.

Seeing as how Archer wasn't back yet, he took Kaylee's hand leading her out of the hotel room. She quickly got her sunglasses before leaving and handed a pair to him. He shrugged and played along with her. It was rare to see her this happy anyways. He didn't hesitate going to the last place that Roy was before he had gone missing. He saw a woman there looking anxious and stopped, pulling Kaylee behind him.

"I don't think I saw you around here before." She rose an eyebrow seeing the child grabbing fistfuls of the man's shirt although she didn't look scared. Must have been more of a security thing than anything else. She allowed herself a smile.

"I'm Clarissa-"

"I don't give a fuck who you are!" After a pause he added, "No repeat."

Kaylee nodded and Clarissa looked on in confusion. She seemed to act like she seen this kid somewhere before until of course she realized she had only not her in a way. She was honestly surprised but didn't show it despite dying to know why she reminded him of that man.

"She looks like this man I hit on a month in a half ago."

Kimblee seethed. It really had been a month but he hadn't been able to cover much yet. Stupid fucking King Bradley, he thought with venom. He had to have been involved. He was going to cut the throat of anyone that kept his boyfriend and then he was going to kill the fucking man and all his glory. If he had to go to jail then so be it but he was getting Roy out of there safely first.

"Did he have this little girl's baby face?"

Clarissa looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I think it would be the other way around. She does look like him but she looks more like you-"

"WHERE IS HE!"

She looked at him in surprise before motioning him to follow her into the building. He was not stupid and knew it was a trap because every time he wandered over here, there seemed to be something going on. They weren't going to get his daughter if that is what they thought. He'd let them try though so he didn't hurt their tiny little feelings. He followed painstakingly slow though that the woman seemed upset. Oh you would sweetheart, he thought sarcastically. Roy was better at reading people and being three steps ahead when he wasn't pregnant at least. Whenever he had been carrying Kaylee he seemed more forgetful and went through a range of emotions all in a couple of minutes. Laughing caused him to get punched in the throat so he limited the amount of times he allowed himself to fall into the amusing haze he had been feeling.

"You know it is kind of weird that that girl has your looks as well."

"Why would it be, she's our daughter. Don't tell me you can't use simple common sense." He smirked seeing her blink before suddenly realizing it. She didn't look upset though only amused.

"I wonder if the man that was hitting on him knew that. His name was Greed and he instantly took a liking to him. I know that you probably would hate this but that man has the power, the wealth, and he has anyone he could ever want. I think he wanted your guy and knowing he wouldn't stop just because he was dating you-"

"Bitch," he spat. "No repeat. Anyways, what makes you think that he is just allowed to take someone away from his daughter? She is only five years old and if he doesn't give him back, I am going to kill him."

"No you really aren't-" Kimblee side stepped the one that was situated in one of the dank corners and clapping his hands, touched the guys hand.

"I hope you don't have any use for your hands because I'm going to blow it up!"

The man screamed and noticing a trail of wet sticky blood, he scooped Kaylee up, stepping past the man and into the other room. The boy had shallow cuts but there was a knife sticking out of his abdomen. The older boy was trying to keep his bleeding under control as well as fighting sobs. Kimblee heard the echo explosion and smirked, a rush he hadn't felt in so many years.

His hands flew to Kaylee's eyes making sure she didn't see anything. She was too innocent to be exposed to this violence. Taking a handkerchief from the boy, he tied it around her face before handing her to him. The boy looked confused while Kimblee took over to control the bleeding all the while glaring at him.

"What happened?"

"You mean about Greed or the missing Colonel?"

"Both." Kimblee demanded. Kaylee tried to take the object covering her eyes until Kimblee slapped it away, sighing when she started to pout. "I don't have the time."

The boy smiled but it was tinted with sadness way past his years. If Kimblee had to guess, he would say that the boy was only in his teens and while he knew teenagers who were in the need of an ass kicking, he never thought of teens as needing the higher punishments, they were just cruel. At the moment he seemed more surprised at the fact that he just handed Kaylee off to him although he wasn't hurting her. He would have had to kill him no matter if he was a boy or not.

"I was with Greed for years. Me and my brother had to endure a lot from him. Anyone that resisted his ideals ended up de-"At Kimblee's look he quickly changed it up. "Went to sleep for a very long time. Anyways, a month and a half ago, we got the Colonel coming here and Greed wouldn't leave him alone. I guess he ignored the fact that the man just wanted to have his own space. It was odd though because he was always getting sick and there were specs of b-l-o-o-d."

"Blood! Papa hurt! Daddy we have to save papa!" The kid looked shocked that she understood it and Kimblee just shook his head. Was it really going to be a common thing to be put off by her extreme intelligence. Hell, she could replace a lot of people with her intelligence level. "Papa, we are coming!"

"Kaylee shush. Papa just threw up too much, he is fine." Turning to the kid he motioned for him to continue.

"He stayed for two days. At the ending of the second one, he really did freak out and started to make it for the train station. He was chloroformed though and brought back. It was decided that since he blabbed where their hideout was that they were going to leave which they did. I know the first one but they moved again. He left a bunch of his comrades back here and he ordered them to kill some-"

"Again with that. Anyways you say that he is still alive? How is he psychologically?" The kid felt better that Kaylee didn't know that word since she was super smart. He frowned though bowing his head causing Kimblee to look pissed off.

"He is alive like I said but he's coping for now. At the least he'll have nightmares."

"Daddy will chase the monsters away," Kaylee said with a smile. Turning to where she heard her father's voice she continued. "You will because you protect papa."

"Kaylee shush the adults are talking!" Kaylee pouted again jutting out her bottom lip but Kimblee had already turned back to the boy. "We need to get this one to the hospital. Hold onto Kaylee and keep watch. I think I have to make an exit if there really is as much people as you say there are."

He nodded and Kimblee went to get up but seeing as how Kaylee was already looking frightened, he put a reassuring hand on her.

"Daddy's not leaving sweetness. Daddy is going to make the bad guys go away okay?" She nodded and he took that as a yes to precede.

One thing was for certain, they were going to be a pile of ashes when he was through with every single person in there.

* * *

><p>Roy didn't know what on going on but it was really dark. Adjusting to the lack of light was hard but he finally managed. He was in the trunk of the car, something about not staying too long at a hideout. Gulping back bile that wanted to escape through his mouth, he took a deep breath and yelped when the car shook. It must have hit a bump but Roy felt every little thing being so sore since last night. Biting on his lower lip again, he tried to find something to at least give him a little light. His gloves were out of the question because Greed had confiscated them with a long laugh and told him that he didn't need them anymore.<p>

He knew Greed would beat him down when he found out but before leaving, he made sure to leave a little message. It wouldn't make a difference to the average person but maybe Hughes or someone with a brain would get it. He certainly hoped so. He felt another flutter knowing the baby must be as restless as he felt. He only hoped that he escaped before the baby was born seeing as how Greed would often glance at his stomach with an almost hungry look when he thought that Roy had receded too deep into his mind.

They had come to a complete stop and the trunk was opened by none other than Greed. He pulled him out making sure to leave a ravishing kiss on his lips only frowning when he saw that Roy's lower lip was bleeding once more. He didn't seem to be fazed long before leading him into the place. He didn't know where they were but if it was someplace out of the way from Dublith than he hoped he would be found soon. He couldn't take this much anymore.

Greed threw him onto the mattress, pinning him down by his wrists with a grin. Roy didn't know what he wanted but soon got his answer once Greed started to remove his shirt. His baby was still growing even more now and any food he didn't throw up were nutrients for it. He kept himself from shuddering when he felt the hardened member on his thigh. Greed had a really enormous libido that was for certain. A hand stroked the entrance making him jump in surprise but Greed just held him down with a smile before plunging the finger in roughly without the gratitude of making it wet first. He added a third finger in no time grunting with lust and Roy closed his eyes knowing what was coming next.

He couldn't escape into his mind anymore whenever Greed did what he did but he could still imagine that it wasn't him whenever this happened to him. He often imagined it was him and Kimblee making love and would calm his body as much as possible so that it wouldn't hurt. Hurting would interrupt the nice little fantasy he would have because his lover wouldn't do anything that caused him pain.

As he predicted, the man pushed his hardened member into his entrance dry, hard, and fast like always making Roy gasp before trying to relax as much as he could. It wouldn't help that he bled afterwards and Greed just told him that tough love always hurt so he shouldn't really complain. He bit back a grunt of pain closing his eyes and trying to imagine that it didn't hurt and that he was making love like always. He sure missed Kaylee as well. That little girl always made his days brighter even by a margin and he wondered if she were safe and doing alright. He couldn't hold back the startled grunt of pain when he was struck on the cheek and gave Greed a scared look noticing that he had paused, the rocking ceasing all together for now.

"Pay attention now or we'll see how long you're unborn baby survives cyanide poisoning hours after birth!" Roy flinched but attempted to stop thinking. It got him into trouble anyways and now was not the time to be screwing up. Not when his child's life was on the line. "You think you are funny don't ya? You probably have someone and a little girl as cute as a button so do you even bother to listen to the rules? I think not!"

He started rocking again, hands digging into his hips not caring that Roy was hurting. He was really trying to this time and wanted him to scream. After he released his seed, he pulled him into a long violent kiss and pulled out. This time he struck him again seeming pissed off already enough as it was and ignoring the blood already soaking the sheets, pushed his already hardened member into him again eliciting a small shout from the other man.

"You should be sorry! I bet you never had to worry a day in your life! You state alchemists are all the same! You think I'm a monster but then your value of human life isn't much different from us homunculi. Yes, dearie there are more of us. There's some that wouldn't fall for your bull shit but it is what it is and I for one don't give a shit!" He pulled back rather brutally just to slam back in smirking a bit knowing that he was succeeding in his punishment. Roy was fisting the sheets and grimacing but other than that did nothing.

Frowning, he lifted his hips a bit for better access still unaware that he was bleeding pretty bad now. Finally he released his seed yet again ignoring the small grunts of pain that finally issued from the man. Turning to him, he finally noticed a growing amount of red. Maybe he killed the baby. He didn't know but Roy didn't fight him when he sat him up nor did he seem to be able to walk anymore after this brutal session. He didn't even bother to tie him down since he was locking the doors anyways and he had guards posted at each door and window.

He wouldn't be escaping, Greed knew that.

Unfortunately, so did Roy.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	19. and in walks HIM

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

The blood had dried making it very uncomfortable for Roy in the early hours the next day. He still hadn't cried, not wanting Greed to think he succeeded in cracking the alchemist because he hadn't. Roy was down for a while but he would eventually pick himself back up. How long that would take depended on how long it took for him to be set free. He hadn't felt the baby move much and was worried. He reckoned he was almost sixteen weeks so he would have felt stronger kicks. It was his second pregnancy and he definitely had the flutters and rolls at eight weeks this time so why wasn't he feeling much movement? He worried that the baby had died and had to keep himself from tearing up, that would be what Greed wanted.

Greed returned an hour later and seeing the sheets, didn't say anything about them. Instead, he pulled his wrists over to the railings and slapped on the handcuffs, securing the arms above his head. He knew what was happening next when he didn't even bother with the shirt and instead tore his pants and boxers down with quick ease. He bit back a shout when he felt something cold being pushed up into his entrance. He didn't want to look down and see what he was doing for fear that he would really start giving Greed what he wanted. He started thrusting it in and out never totally removing it but it hurt all the same. It was really cold and he didn't want to imagine what it could be. Soon enough he had removed that replacing it with his fingers. He bit back a scream only managing a small gasp when he felt him curl one finger inward and press down hard.

"Is the baby even moving anymore?" Roy knew now that he seemed to come to the same conclusion, the son of a bitch. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly trying to keep the tears at bay but Greed just laughed. "You had it coming. Any baby that comes from you wouldn't have lasted very long anyways."

He didn't seem in the mood to fuck him today but he didn't hesitate to shove objects into him and watch as he tried not to scream in pain. Laughing when he started to bleed again, he shook at the novelty of it all.

"If the baby wasn't dead last night, she or he would be now!" he stopped and Roy winced when he felt a rather strong kick as though reminding him of his promise to protect. He didn't smile in relief or show anything afraid of what he would do when he did any of that. Instead though, Greed seemed to like feeling the baby.

He stared in disbelief. This was the man that took him violently and shoved objects into him when he didn't feel like doing anything else. He let the guards have fun with him as well and they had some type of choking fetish making Roy writhe in pain just from the choke slamming alone. Those guards seemed to think that single penetration wasn't enough though and had been doing it each and every time that Greed had left. These handcuffs were only going to make it harder.

He pulled Roy's clothes back onto him despite it being sticky with blood. He hated the feeling by now and it was always worse when the blood dried because it became crusty and itched like hell against his skin. He already had dried blood he was itching to get off of his thighs.

"You do know I should really hate you right now," Greed admitted making Roy blink. "You took away my good hide out and then you made me have to dispose of the kids that were loyal to me for years. I sent Dorochet and Law to dispose of those Elrics and they best be getting it done and come back quickly. Anyways, you think what the guards are doing is bad, I could always do worse than them and you would do best to remember that. I like the baby kicking though. It is going to be a real strong baby and I hope it survives though. I honestly do. Well, I best get back to make sure that Martel isn't trying to kill Tucker by now. Supposedly she hates baby killers as well."

He didn't doubt that one bit. He knew that Martel hated him more than anything and the main reason was that she was pathetically in love with Greed. He attempted to stop him even for a moment so that the guards wouldn't come back. They were talking about making him sore for months and something about sticking a metal rod up there next time. Greed paused amused before seemingly looking towards the hideout in surprise.

Martel entered looking as though she had run out of breath but before she could tell him, he noticed the man standing before him. He just smirked letting the woman to know that she had to get out of the way. Seeing the man though, Roy let out a surprised gasp to which Greed just gave a knowing smirk to. Finally it seemed he was getting it. He got it alright though, and he was finding it impossible that the man that ruled their country seemed to be siding with Greed.

"I thought that I told you to dispose of him when I found out you had blindly kidnapped him Greed."

Greed shrugged and Roy was quiet as possible. They most likely forgot that he was in the room so anything the Fuhrer said was only feeding fuel to the fire. After lecturing Greed on listening to him from now on, he made his way over much to Roy's horror. He tried to fight the handcuffs but the man was grinning down at him.

"Mustang, I am quite disappointed in you. I remember telling you what was it five in a half years ago to lose the weight and yet you go and gain it again. I know what it is now though and I wonder if you honestly thought you could keep it from me-"

"I DID THIS LONG YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW COULD YOU RULE THE COUNTRY THIS WAY!"

His head struck the railing and he temporarily seen black. When he was able to finally fight off the wave of dizziness, he found that the Fuhrer didn't look amused one bit. In fact, he looked pissed off more than anything else and glared at him with a hardened expression on his face.

"You don't know anything so why pretend? I hate that you thought you could lie to me about this. First off, Kaylee isn't supposed to be alive. She is the result of a psycho and a freak. Now there's going to be another, I think not-"

Greed stopped him, angry as sin that he had punched the man. He was about to lose consciousness for a while after what he had done and he didn't want that to happen. Beckoning him away he shouted to the guards to watch him knowing full well that they would watch him well. Once inside the small dingy house, he glared at Pride.

"Don't worry about the child Pride, I already predicted the child's fatal end. Once born the child will prove to pay Tucker a visit which would not only end in tragedy but would probably be the only thing to break your disgruntled flame alchemist. Don't you see that I had this planned from the start? How could you really settle for his death when you could do one worse and shatter his fragile mind?"

The man thought for a moment before nodding.

"Kimblee is a man on a mission. Don't let him get to Mustang or else I'm afraid that we will lose in the ending."

Greed gaped for a moment though. That psycho? He heard about the man in the war and how he went to jail. He started to laugh though at the thought of Mustang conceiving the baby he was pregnant with now in the jail cell. It was quite funny since he never really proven that he had in fact been with a man before. How the hell had the other man gotten Mustang to relax enough to enjoy it? He would one day have to ask the man maybe after he took care of the future newborn infant though.

Besides, he would really like to see Bradley get what was coming to him in the end. He was an annoying son of a bitch who only did what he did because of orders from Dante. Stupid bitch, he thought. She was the most annoying woman on the planet and it wouldn't end just because the brat discovered that the Fuhrer sides with them. Mustang you were a goner the day you decided to help the Elric brothers.

He laughed hearing Roy's strangled cries knowing the guards were doing more than just keeping watch now. Pride ignored it though, leaving as though he hadn't spent the last thirty minutes lecturing him on the importance that Kimblee and Mustang keep separated. Greed nodded for a while but he really wanted to know what they did to emit such a sound from the man. He would eventually find out and he would do it too. The man needed to react to him more or he would get tired sooner rather than later.

And the man better know it too.

* * *

><p>Kimblee once again had Kaylee in his arms once the boy was in the hospital. The doctor had said that he would be fine and now the other one was in the waiting room pacing back and forth. Kimblee hated that but didn't say anything since he knew he would be doing that too if his lover was the one there instead. He sighed.<p>

His boyfriend was being raped. That's what the child had said. Ed, his name was, had told him that Greed liked him so much he already had in mind to take him in bed before he even abducted him. The man wouldn't take it easy on him though and if he discovered the baby, then there was Tucker to take care of it. Kimblee gritted his teeth just at the thought of the man. It was common sense that he killed his daughter. He was supposed to die though and Tucker knew just what Kimblee believed about people who killed their own children. Kaylee was snoozing on his shoulder and he only held onto her tighter thinking about the horrible things they could be doing to Roy.

Ed finally stopped pacing though when the doctor exited and gave a small sigh.

"He's not through the woods yet though. There's always the chance of infection and I for one don't want him to have the unnecessary risk so until then we'd have to bar any visits. We stopped the bleeding though and gave him some units of blood to replace the amount he lost but the matter is when he wakes up. He's in a coma at the moment. There's a fifteen percent chance of him never waking up again but there's every reason to do so, so don't worry."

Once he left, Ed wanted to fight the order so that he could go and see that his brother was really okay but Kimblee pulled him back, grabbing his arm and twisting it behind his back when he tried to struggle against his hold. He made sure that Ed grew tired before getting in his say.

"I get that you want to be with your brother and I know that you are worried but if it kills him, would you really want to do that? He's safe in this hospital and my boyfriend is still out there somewhere with my unborn baby being vulnerable. Didn't you say that you regretted the fact that you let him get captured and hurt? Well help me find him and you could pay him back. Hell you help me find him and you would be showing me the gratitude of saving your sorry ass."

Kaylee looked at him sleepily before saying, "He's not a sorry ass daddy."

Kimblee looked annoyed.

"I meant no repeat."

"Too late daddy cause I get to say ass now." Kimblee shook his head before jabbing her lightly on the nose.

"We have to start over." Kaylee shook her head with a laugh making Kimblee frustrated with her. He tickled her but beyond the wailing giggles she still told him in her own words that that wasn't how it went. "I'm your father Kaylee and if I say start all over, we are going to start the hell over!"

"Well hell daddy, you don't have to get mad," she just told him with a smirk. He knew that smirk and he knew that look and that finally got him into a frenzy.

He put her down on the floor and kicked a chair although Kaylee just started to laugh. Ed had flinched seeing the temper often with Greed but that man had usually taken to hurt him afterwards as well whereas it seemed Kimblee was just trying to vent without truly spanking his young daughter's behind. If he remembered correctly, it was his mother who had once told him she would never strike a child out of anger and that was the reason she had sent him to his room. When he asked why, she had stated that a child gets spanked to show they did wrong because sometimes it took a little pain to remember to listen but if she struck in anger it wouldn't be punishment and she could hurt them. He missed his mom so much but she was gone and dead.

"Fine, we start over now okay?" Kimblee asked.

Kaylee crossed her arms, pouted, and shook her head. Ed found himself laughing at that despite her pout turning into laughter as well. Kimblee sighed before picking her back up and heading towards the exit. Ed hesitated wondering if he wanted him to follow or if he wanted him to stay behind. He couldn't tell but when he didn't stop, he found himself less confident.

"Well come on dumbass! I'm not waiting all day." After a pause he added, "No repeat."

Ed suddenly smiled. This was the first time in a long time that somebody had wanted him to go with him and it didn't involve something that hurt him.

* * *

><p>The guards held him still whilst Greed kept forcing the food down his throat. Roy was still lacking an appetite and even though he did really want his baby to be okay, the vomiting had made him stubborn as well. Greed almost thought of taking him to a hospital but knew that they wouldn't be getting Roy back if he did. Roy continued to struggle despite knowing it was futile and Greed just sighed. He always got the strong willed ones and it was annoying that if he wasn't getting satisfaction from the man, he wouldn't have hesitated to kill him.<p>

After rubbing his throat so that he would swallow the last of the food, Greed motioned for the guards to drop their hold. They released him immediately and Roy was already retching. Getting sick and tired of the man throwing up, Greed stuck a sock in his mouth and watched how his eyes widened in surprise with amusement. It was rather cruel but maybe he wouldn't fight him so much when he tried to get him to eat. Did he not care about the life of his unborn baby? He smirked at the thought. It was growing really well it looked. Not even more than a month or two and there was already a tiny bump where the baby was growing. The child was going to be small if he couldn't keep that food down though. That's if he even survived seeing as how Greed was going to lose patience with him soon.

Roy was on his side gagging and one of the guards looked questionably up at Greed. He finally nodded giving him the okay to remove it. After an episode of violent retching and more specs of blood, Greed rubbed his back in a way to sooth him. He was getting worse and it seemed like the baby was either slowly killing him or the vomiting was causing him to lose the nutrients his body needed. What was he supposed to do though? Was he supposed to help the man instead of forcing him to eat and watching him vomit until he opened sores in his throat?

"You are going to die if this keeps up." Roy didn't seem to notice although Greed was beyond caring at that point.

Seriously, what do you give someone who was throwing up more than ten times a day?

* * *

><p>Kimblee was upset.<p>

Ed could see that but did he really have to kick that woman's dog when she wouldn't move out of the way? He would've said something about it but refrained believing that he may end up on the receiving end if he truly spoke up against him. What he didn't seem to get was Kimblee may be overly dramatic and highly ill-tempered, he never touched a hair on a child's head once Kaylee came into the picture.

He glared seeing Ed's tentative look but realizing that the child had been abused for the past years, he let it go. Kaylee was wearing her sunglasses again and giving that smile that reminded him so much of Roy when he was carefree. He frowned. For how long was the man going to be like that though? He was being used and beaten there while he was here with Kaylee. He held onto her hand tightly just thinking of how Tucker was with them. If he touched a hair on his boyfriend's head, he thought trailing off.

"Why are we going through the alleyway?" Ed asked nervously.

Kimblee gave him an annoyed look that Kaylee quickly mirrored in her own way. Seriously was this girl ever afraid of anything? He swore that each and every baby born from Mustang was going to be a fearless smart ass.

"Why not? It's quicker and I don't trip over dogs-"

"You kicked the dog. The dog went, WOOOOOFFFFFFF! I hope you're happy because I think you hurt the woman's feelings too."

"Kaylee now is not the time to go all high and mighty on me. We're going in the alley because I'm not missing anyplace my boyfriend could be." He walked ahead with Kaylee snatches a handful of his jacket, trailing behind him.

Ed paused before joining them although he looked very doubtful. He remembered being so stupid when he was younger and how he had tried running away from Greed for the first time with Al. Al was so young and he wasn't able to talk it made Ed so guilty. He hadn't talked in years and every time Greed violated him, he became harsher whenever Al didn't say a word. It got to the point that he just laid there and took it, becoming despondent until he pulled out. Because of that he lived in an imaginary world most of the time where his mom was still alive and nobody was hurting them. That's why he tried to get them out of there but it only ended up in his brother and him getting punished severely with the men that worked with Greed alternatively taking turns to violate them fast and hard.

Blinking he stopped seeing as how Kimblee had and he was wearing a scowl on his face. Ed knew that it wasn't good at all seeing the man acting that way. Kaylee herself was biting her lip, not even thinking about making it seem funny. Ed rose his eyebrows wondering why that particular man was blocking their entrance. What really stood out more than anything else was the glasses and yellow jacket that he wore. He was confused but Kaylee was being awfully quiet so he thought it best to not say a thing.

"Alchemist are lower than dirt. You should be punished for your crimes."

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	20. An unlikely alliance

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

Kimblee let out a half crazed laugh pushing Kaylee over to Ed. The girl stumbled before Ed caught her and it was then that the man seemed to see her. Kimblee's grin widened although Ed could tell he was trying to size up the situation to pick the less course of action to get away.

"Why is a child with you? I'm surprised the parents don't care about it enough to let her suffer with you."

Before Kimblee could come up with a reply, Kaylee interrupted.

"Don't say mean things about my daddy! He is the best daddy in the world and you're just jealous!" Kimblee surmised they had to work on his daughter's stubbornness. She also got that from Roy as well although Roy's was much worse.

"You had a kid?" He seemed to find it unbelievable although his eyes swept over her and saw that she indeed looked like him as well as another familiar face he couldn't place. If she wasn't wearing sunglasses he would have seen her golden amber eyes and wouldn't have thought of doubting those words. "Well I feel sorry for your partner."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would be very regretful which is why he's carrying another kid."

"He?" The man paused and Kimblee motioned both of them to step back. Ed picked Kaylee up and backed up a couple of paces. The man seemed to still be processing the information. "You are despicable. Prepare to die!"

Kimblee had no problems with fighting the man. He should have made sure the man died back in Ishbal but oh well. He was going to blow the man to smithereens. Before either man could attack though, Kaylee had gotten away and ran into the middle. Kimblee hesitated but seeing as how Scar didn't seem to, he knew he had to get her out of the way.

"Don't touch my daddy." Seeing as how the man was coming at her she let out a loose scream which finally alerted the other that he was about to attack an innocent child that didn't do anything bad yet. She held no sins and he almost killed her. He stopped himself in time and Kimblee snatched her up hugging her tightly.

"You are at least a decent parent, I'll give you that." Kimblee frowned.

"I wish I was a decent boyfriend but some damn homunculus by the name of Greed snatched him up and the baby killer Tucker is there. I need to find him so there is no way I'm going to be killed by you. I could even go back to jail and wouldn't give a shit as long as I know both are fine."

The man seemed to ponder this and finally gave a small nod. He didn't seem to be too bad anymore and Kaylee went up to the man, eyeing the tattoo on his arm with her childlike curiosity. The man looked away not wanting the child to see his sins whilst Kimblee glared down at her. She returned the glare and took off her sunglasses momentarily. Scar couldn't find doubt anymore when he had. She had his eyes! She tugged on his hand until he looked down at her.

"What is your name mister? I'm Kaylee Grace Kimblee." So much for not introducing herself and leaving out the last name. Roy still gave her Kimblee's last name too. He was going to find him so he got to name all his lists of faults because he certainly believed he had none.

"I'm Scar."

She looked at him as though not being able to believe that somebody would name a child that. He did have a different name but it ended the day he started killing for Ishbal. He saw the boy standing there as well and wondered if he was Kimblee's as well. The man may have made his life hell and looked to be around his late twenties or early thirties, he did not look like he had fathered the older kid. Truth be told the way he handled Kaylee made it seem like he was a parent for the first time. He remembered that feeling back in Ishbal and how others would help out all because kids didn't look it but they were hard to take care of.

"Nice to meet you Scar," she beamed. Turning away, she took Ed's hand and with her other, put her sunglasses back on. Kimblee was seen mumbling under his breath but whatever it was, the little girl seemed to ignore that.

"So a homunculus huh? You're country's messed up."

A pause.

"Of course it's messed up. It's Amestris, land of the free and home to the fools. I hate the damn mother fucking army but my boyfriend has a different view on it. He says, don't worry babe the army won't leave me dry and now he's been abducted and at the most he's four months now and I don't want to think of the things he is going through right now. They are going to lose him if he is throwing up as badly as I heard he was before this all took place."

"Right, who's your boyfriend?"

Kimblee smirked.

"It may seem like a surprise but it's Flame alchemist Roy Mustang." Scar only shook his head. Kimblee didn't care but now that he said that aloud, he was still worried about it. Roy had told him the first few months with Kaylee, he had to have medication to help him to eat because the nausea was so bad. Now he was probably in need of hospitalization to stop him from dehydrating.

Wherever he was, Kimblee was worried though and he would continue to worry until he was home safe. Turning to Scar who didn't seem in the need to kill him so soon after his daughter got in the way, he wondered if he would temporarily form an alliance. He would allow him to try after he was finished but he did need a little bit of help and one that wasn't brain dead or searching places they shouldn't be.

"You think you would like to help me find him?"

"No, I may not wish to kill you in front of your child but I would get you again-"

"Daddy just let go of that damn mother fucking man. We need to find papa."

Scar stared at her and gave Kimblee a look as though he was the cause for this. He forgot to say no repeat so she was just biding her time until she got to use it. Rubbing his forehead to relieve his headache, he quickly picked her up and put her nose to the corner of one of the close alleyways. She pouted but he ignored that. He was tired of playing games with her. Next was going to be getting a spanking and she knew that too.

"Well, you certainly have a thing about disciplining children," Scar commented.

"Shut the hell up, this is my first child and by the fact that she still maintained her innocence means I'm doing pretty damn good!" Kimblee was turned away and the girl was in time out in a corner. Scar never thought the Crimson alchemist would be somebody this considerably nice now that he thought about it but shook his head.

"If I help you, I want you to help me." Kimblee turned back to him as though he was listening to the proposal so Scar continued. "I help you find your boyfriend and keep him safe while we kick these lame homunculus asses for picking a fight with your country then you help rebuild mine. Or get somebody that could. Have the alchemist make up for their sins back then as well."

Kimblee seemed to be deliberating it before nodding.

"Fine, we'll help rebuild Ishbal. I know for a fact that Armstrong and many of the other alchemist didn't even want to go." He rolled his eyes at Scar's glare adding, "If I hadn't gone I would not have met the love of my life so no I don't regret it. I do regret the incident in the desert though."

Scar gave him a suspicious look but said nothing. He agreed with Kimblee that they shouldn't waste time in trying to find the other man with the likes of someone like that potent homunculus and a ruthless child killer.

They were beginning to run out of time.

* * *

><p>Roy weakly tried to struggle against the food being shoved into his mouth. He was feeling really hot and sweat was on his forehead, sticky from the heat. He wanted to get them to stop feeding him more of this stuff but they hadn't stopped until at least half of his plate was gone. He groaned as soon as they stopped and vomited violently on the side of the bed, getting Martel who was absolutely angry. She didn't do anything only because Greed was there frowning and because a part of her knew that he was going downhill fast.<p>

"What are we supposed to give him? He's eighteen weeks I think and he's showing a bit more but he's also got a fever now. Martel has Dorochet or Law gotten ahold of you yet?" When Martel shook her head, he sighed.

It was just like those two to fool around. Give a simple mission and they take it way out of context. They were probably having a good time with those boys before they ended their lives like he told them to. Clarissa was overseeing it so he was happy at least for that. She would keep them in line. Roy let out a moan and Greed sat him up. He forgot about the weight of the baby and how he really shouldn't be on his back right now. It was not fun that he was feeling sick. He couldn't do anything to him when he was sweating like that. Any penetration would heat him up even more and possibly kill him. Sighing, he wondered if Tylenol could be used on him so that the fever could lower it some.

"We should give him some Tylenol," Tucker said and Greed wanted to but he had the feeling he'd vomit that as well. By now he wasn't getting any of the nutrients he should and the baby would begin to suffer. Nudging him with his pointer finger he decided to ask him himself.

"What did you take during the first pregnancy? Huh, you need to let us know so that we could help you."

Roy drifted off again though and Greed was having enough. Slapping him didn't work and he was all out of anything else he could be doing. Turning to one of the guards, he glared heatedly before questioning them.

"Does anyone know what to do with severe morning sickness?"

"Hospitalization and I.V." Tucker finally answered whilst adjusting his glasses. Greed blinked and then laughed out loud.

"Of course that means we have to take him to the hospital if we want him to survive right?" He put his hand on Roy's swollen abdomen feeling the baby's jab and liking the feeling. It was really active despite the slowing decline of its papa and Greed could only guess that the baby was really trying it's best to survive. He turned to Martel. "Get me stuff to do an I.V. and we'll stick him and hopefully get him to feel better."

"But Greed they do a ton of other stuff that includes ultrasound, feeding tube when its apparent the person can't tolerate eating, and a bunch of other things. If you give him an I.V. and he still isn't better he will die! This is one of the bigger reasons for death in pregnancy and I don't think we should risk it-"

"Fine let him struggle, I actually like him like this. He is very compliant and he doesn't spit on me." He smiled at his own joke but Martel wasn't as amused.

"Yeah but then he gets back at us by vomiting on our shoes."

"Then don't wear your shoes when you come in here, I haven't been and I think he knows better than to throw up on my shirt again after last time." He had banged his head so hard he knew there had to have been at least a crack. It sounded pretty ugly but he reasoned that the man deserved it at the time though.

Now however, he vomited more and couldn't really stand being fed. Quickly flicking him on the forehead, he smiled again hearing the groan but didn't like how he was still feverish. He was not going to last another month if he kept doing this so much. He started to make choking sounds so Greed placed a bucket under him so that he could throw up in. Of course he was going to be like this. Talks about this isn't going to help. He didn't stay conscious long anymore and he wondered if it was even a blessing anymore. All he did was bring them down with his comments but now all he did was vomit and get food shoved into his mouth. He was losing his touch with reality and often asked where Kaylee was when he talked at all. Kaylee this and Kaylee that and make sure Kaylee picked up her toys. God this man was such a laborer. Really? The kid shouldn't be playing knowing how pretty she was and how he had to at least see her for himself.

Roy was moved onto his left side but he didn't gain consciousness again. Greed sighed before going back into the shambled old house that they had been hiding in for days. The man was getting so bad, they doubted they could move him again. He didn't even have to tie him up anymore and that was when he knew it was very bad.

Picking up the phone, he dialed the hospital's number waiting until a doctor would get on the phone. It ended up being a nurse which while wasn't as good, wasn't bad either. He would just find out himself what could be used to help.

"Hello, Central Hospital, this is Nurse Shannon speaking. How may I help you." Greed was disgusted with the false cheerfulness that she shown through just the phone alone and he wondered if he would start vomiting himself at such a tone.

"I have a question. My girlfriend is pregnant with our second child and she is vomiting a lot. She has a fever and needs to be forced to eat. What could help her?"

The nurse stayed silent for a few more minutes before sighing. She didn't answer for a few more moments and then a male doctor had gotten on the phone. In annoyance, Greed repeated the question waiting for a stupid reply. Yes he knew the man was crashing bad but they didn't have any hospitals in a fifteen minute radius anyways. The one was thirty minutes away approximately to be exact.

"You are telling me you let the vomiting get that bad before calling us? She belongs in the hospital and I don't mean short term. Dehydration messes with the brain and eventually if the cells die, then she is gone. Can she tell you the time of day, what day it is, or where she's at?"

Greed almost laughed at the question because Roy most of the time thought it was earlier in the day and claimed that Kaylee was in the need of picking up her toys. He didn't know what he meant by most of the stuff he had said anymore but even the guards left him alone per his orders.

"Well, no."

"Okay and now showing altered mental status. Fever as well correct? She should be in the hospital! It's really serious and could even be fatal-"

"Not near a hospital. What do we do?"

The doctor sighed and from Greed's understanding, he was wishing they weren't. Well too bad you SOB, he's my bitch, Greed thought.

"Get an I.V. somewhere and get plenty of fluids to make up for what is lost. Once she has been hydrated enough, push Tylenol down her throat and still force food down until she's better. Then go to the doctor and get a medication that would help with the morning sickness. I'd recommend Zofran."

Greed hung up just as the doctor tried to continue to ask about the situation. He wasn't interested in anything else. He made Martel go on a run to get an I.V. kit and Tucker to get some Tylenol. He waited for them to go and then went back into the shed, seeing as how he hadn't moved a muscle. His temperature was still the same but it didn't go up and that was good. He didn't know if he would get better but he hoped so because he really wanted to fuck him again. He was a good lay after years and although the Elrics were good, they were minors. Besides, he added thoughtfully. They betrayed me and that can't be forgiven.

He waited until they got back with the supplies but now the problem was that he didn't even know how to place an I.V. He knew it went in the arm or the hand but he didn't know how to hook it to where he was getting the fluids in his system. He quietly began cursing and then turned back to the unconscious man and slapped him. It was his fault they were going to this depth to save his miserable life. If he hadn't cared about the baby enough, he would have let him die although he reasoned that he wouldn't have been in this pitiful state if he hadn't been pregnant.

He felt the man twitch a little but didn't do anything since it happened often. Tucker said he was having small seizures now as well. It was because his fever was high but Greed couldn't often tell so he just allowed Tucker to let him know when the man was possibly overheating like he probably was now. This baby was going to be toast he thought. If he was having mini seizures then it was the end. Finally the guard helped get the needle in the crook of his arm and was able to get the I.V. done with minimal bleeding. Greed hoped that the bag would be enough. After that, he grabbed the Tylenol from Tucker and forced him to swallow two before laying him back onto his left side. He was going to get better, he had too.

Martel seemed to sigh before heading back to the house. He knew she had to be jealous since ever since he took on Roy, he wasn't paying enough attention to her. He didn't understand humans and even though Martel was only half of what she used to be, she still had feelings for him. They would never have kids, not like Roy and that crazy man did. That was a miracle in itself and Greed found himself not caring. Kids weren't compatible with him but Martel didn't want any either.

Looking back, he noticed that he stopped twitching and color was slowly coming back to his face. Either way, he was going to have a long road of recovery so he decided he would have some fun with Martel. She was worth it and with Roy out of commission; he supposed he would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"So there's Envy, Gluttony, Lust, Pride, Wrath, and Greed. I don't think there has been a sloth for a couple centuries now. How do we take care of all of them? We would have to since we're involved now as well as trying to hunt down Greed. I know he isn't going to be giving up my boyfriend very soon." Ed nodded in agreement.<p>

They were now in a hotel although Kimblee wanted to just go barreling throughout the town until he found the one responsible and Scar disagreed quite a bit stating that they would never find him if Kimblee went insane over it. Kaylee just smiled between them getting both Kimblee and Scar to tell her to shut up. She didn't seem deterred by that and instead gave off Mustang's famous smirk. Kimblee hated that smirk because it was an exact replica of his boyfriend's and he felt guilty enough over that disaster. Scar hated it because he started calling her "little miss know-it-all".

"I know. How about we settle on finding Greed and then we could find the rest," Ed pitched in. "I mean, we're bound to find the others right? And some may not be quite as bad. They can't all be bad can they-"

"Guilty until proven innocent," Kimblee told him with a yawn. He got up and stood by the window, taking out a cigarette to smoke. Kaylee stayed away knowing that he hated her near there when he did that so she instead turned to Ed.

"I miss papa and the stories he used to tell me. He made them so sad all the time but it's sadder cause he's not here with me."

Ed nodded although he knew that he could relate a bit. Al had always been with him as well but now he was safe in a hospital bed. He assumed that would be the best but couldn't really say either way. His brother could still die or he could never wake up. He didn't want Kaylee to feel pain though as well because she loved her papa and it was obvious now. He smiled a small smile and Kaylee beamed.

"Papa isn't going to give me a good night kiss and tell me to have nice dreams," she continued with a pout.

Ed wondered in the beginning when Roy had told him about his daughter if she were a spoiled whiny brat. He seemed to spoil her enough but seeing her now, he knew that wasn't what he had done. He loved her and she was a sweet little girl because of it. He hoped that she would stay this way for years to come too. If only, he thought with. I hope Roy is okay. After all that he had done and hadn't even blamed Ed for in the slightest, he really did have to help Kimblee find him. There was no way that he would be able to repay the kindness that Roy had paid him if he failed. Please be okay, he thought. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if Roy, the baby, or both died.

Kaylee turned to Kimblee and Ed hoped it was not going to turn into her getting a spanking. He was very aware that she would if she started swearing in front of him again. She stopped before she reached him though and gave him a look. He put his cigarette out before making his way over and Kaylee hopped into his lap.

"Daddy I promise not to swear ever again if you let me name my younger sibling." Seeing his look she added, "You and daddy can pick the boy's name and I could pick it if it's a girl. You will like it though and I will tell you what it is when we save papa and the baby comes. How does a baby come daddy?"

That was one thing Kimblee was not going to tell her at five years old. He silently cursed the intelligence she gotten from the same stubborn man that had wanted to go on the mission in the first place only stopping himself realizing he couldn't blame him anymore than he could blame himself. Nina had died in a way a child never should have and Roy had been broken up by the fact that he imagined it being their little girl. If it had been her he didn't know what he'd do and he knew very well that he would have helped the Elrics as well. He would have done it differently but in the end, he should have supported him and showed him an alternative so that he wouldn't be there alone. Now however he was there alone. He was getting beaten and another number of things done to him that Kimblee could only imagine.

And it was his entire fault.

* * *

><p>Roy was slapped into awareness and groggily turned his head. He felt a little better but it didn't stop the room from spinning. Snapping his eyes shut, he wasn't prepared for the second slap to the face and groaned. Whoever it was seemed to be doing a good job at making him miss the nap he was having. He felt heavy and didn't want to feel that again either.<p>

"Kaylee, I'm up, K?" He thought for some reason he should mention that. Kaylee? Kaylee who? He didn't know where he pulled the name from but it seemed to make them madder. He just wanted to sleep and they were interrupting it by all the hitting and yelling. Damn he wasn't a kid anymore and he wished they stopped this at once.

"-Get another I.V. bag because he is still delusional! He thinks he's still with that little bitch!"

Roy covered his face with his hands and moaned. Trying to sit up made him feel lightheaded and the woman just pushed him down despite trying to fight to get off his back. He felt crushing pressure in his chest though and he knew the woman couldn't understand that it was hard to breathe this way. He heard them argue before he was allowed to sit up against the headboard before trying to shove some liquid down his throat. He didn't want that and fought them for that even though he lost that fight.

"He's still not better! I don't see why we keep him alive! He's a drain on our plans!"

"SHUT UP MARTEL! PRIDE DIDN'T WANT HIM ESCAPING HERE AND EVEN IF HE DID, I DON'T THINK HE'D BE ABLE TO REMEMBER AT THE MOMENT! His fever is still a little high. 101.2 but not as bad as it had been." It had hit 106.3 before they could bring it down and he was having horrible mini seizures until then. Greed put a hand through his hair happy that there was no resistance. "You like me don't you?"

"Don't even know you," he let out a cough before mumbling Kaylee's name under his breath again. "Who's Pride? Is it you?"

Greed frowned before laying his other hand on his shoulder and pulled him over to him. He didn't resist but he couldn't keep his own head up either, laying it on Greed ever so weakly that he scowled and again demanded that second I.V. He already had the Zofran but he wasn't interested in eating. Hell he couldn't even stay up long enough to be forced and he wasn't as cooperative whilst he was not conscious.

"Hey stay up." He heard mumbling and pulled him away to glare at him. "What did you say?"

"I said, "Stop being a dramatic egomaniac". Jeeze Kimblee you are reason Kaylee doesn't need any effort to act." He didn't seem to realize the steam rising from Greed until he was pinned into the mattress. He couldn't struggle because he wasn't feeling well for some reason but Greed was beyond caring. "OUT EVERYBODY! I'm teaching this little cunt some manners! Do I even look like your beloved Kimblee darling?"

"Kimblee? Who?" Roy blinked in confusion and Greed was happy that the door was shut before he decided he couldn't wait any longer. He pulled off his clothes then stepped back and removed his own before shoving his cock bursting from days of neglect worrying about whether this man was going to die into Roy's tight entrance.

Roy gasped but other than that didn't make any other noise. He was somewhat disappointed that the man wasn't even responding to him anymore. He didn't even have to use the handcuffs nor did he have to worry about the brute spitting on him again. He had about as much fun as he could, pulling out after he cummed inside him and seen that his face had gone ashen.

"Damn it what's your problem now?" Feeling his forehead, he noticed that he was again in the midst of another onset of a fever. Cursing he stuffed a dose of Tylenol into his mouth and forced him to swallow it. He let him drift off this time and then let him lay on his side, pushing his boxers back up and pulling the blanket back up to his chin.

"Do wake up in the morning." He frowned seeing sweat at his brow but he wasn't moving an inch. "I would love to hear more about that cute daughter of yours. I bet she would be even better than you at the moment." Not receiving anything, he grew bored and quickly turned to the guards and Tucker who was outside.

"Guard him, don't do anything. You know the rest. Don't let him die. He's too valuable to lose now. Oh and make sure the baby is still active in his tummy. I felt her just before leaving but it was marginally weaker than before."

Tucker nodded before getting in front of him and preventing him from going ahead. He frowned and he wondered what it could possibly be. Tucker had handed the other bags of I.V. fluid so it couldn't be that. Tucker quickly saw that he needed an answer soon, finally spoke up.

"Law and Dorochet are dead. Clarissa had at least a painles death." Greed found his water boiling. He glared at him and demanded he tell him who would do such a thing. If it were those Elrics then they were so dead! He provided for them and all he was going to do was do what they had expected to happen and all of a sudden they went behind him and killed his faithful henchman!

Tucker shook his head though.

"If it wasn't them then who did? Who would do such a thing?"

Tucker coughed into his hand before answering.

"The man you've been beginning to hate ever since the delirious babbles. Yup you guessed it, it was Kimblee. They didn't tell him anything that I know about but it didn't stop him from exploding them into smithereens. His daughter was with him though and I think that he rescued the Elric boys. He-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I THINK ANOTHER PUNISHMENT IS IN ORDER!" But turning into the shed, he noticed that Roy already wasn't doing too well. Even with an I.V. reinserted into his arm, he already had to work harder to breathe. His baby was probably not growing as big as it should be either. Rubbing his hand over the swollen abdomen, he felt tiny flutters and kicks letting him know that both were fighting to survive. He let himself smile just thinking about it.

He turned his smile into a smirk while Tucker had entered and sat beside the bed, putting an injection straight into the line. Greed gave him a look and Tucker just sighed. It wasn't supposed to hurt him. It was going to go straight to his bloodstream and hopefully take care of the infection. There was no risk to the baby although it hadn't been adequately tested yet.

"He'll hopefully stop the seizures at least. This is an anti-emesis and can work as a dual anti-convulsant. It would hopefully stop the nausea and the seizing although we do have to bring the temperature down. Tylenol every six to eight hours and more fluids would do the trick. He will be on his feet figuratively in no time."

Although Greed hated the fact that that meant more recovery time for the bastard, he knew ultimately he was going to get the last laugh when he ended up hurting Kimblee with the only weakness he had left. Both couldn't see the baby dying and he was going to nail it in the head with this one. He hoped the baby lived enough to come out because he was going to make sure that he suffered permanently.

Pride was next on his list. He had it in for the the bastard ever since he became the Fuhrer and he wasn't going to disappoint. Smiling eagerly he turned back and rubbed his tummy. THe baby was still living so the revenge was still on.

All was according to plan.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	21. Off to Lior

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

Archer knew he was dead.

As good as it anyways ever since he misplaced Kimblee, anyways. He knew that the Fuhrer didn't want that man off the radar anyways and yet he still couldn't find the man. Sighing, he knew that a phone call would be in order but he didn't really like doing so. He made his way over to the phone in the hotel they had been staying in and made to call him. After a couple of seconds of hesitation he knew he would be in real big trouble and slammed the phone down on its receiver.

"That damned man! Can't I do anything right? I'm not this stupid!"

"Archer, are you saying that you lost that man barely a couple of months after you were trusted highly? I could see why Pride sent me to check up on you-"

"Envy that's not it at all! He has the damned brat with him as well!"

Envy shrugged.

"You know that isn't what Pride wants to hear. So what he has that brat with him? She is too close to her daddy for us to do anything at the moment. I also know for a fact that YOU were told not to let them out of your sight, but you did." He glared at him as though telling him he should have took the initiative to do it right. He didn't care though.

"Where's Lust by the way?" He wondered often but it turned out that that was the wrong thing to mention. Lust had feelings for the scarred man and he got away an attempted murder on his part when she saved him. Envy smirked though as though it was inevitable that it would happen. He knew wrath was happily with that Curtis woman so it was only Pride, Envy, and Gluttony so far. If they didn't include the fact that Lust was just in the master's house as punishment that was.

Envy frowned.

"We will find him then and I will let you know. As far as I know though, Pride isn't too worried about him finding the guy. Seems he is in horrible condition that he can't even remember his own name let alone who Kimblee is. I bet he wouldn't even remember his daughter if we put her in his face. I wouldn't mind playing mind tricks as well."

Archer could only frown, just thinking about the situation. Kimblee did say that there was nothing that was going to stop him from finding the love of his life but the love of his life didn't seem to be doing too well. He remembered Mustang from the academy days although he was a year below Archer and Hughes. The man didn't seem like much back then but he did stand up for those who couldn't stand up for themselves and held his own real well. The fact that he didn't seem to now was surprising.

Archer had been made fun of a lot when back then but no matter how much he didn't get something or screwed up horribly, the one person that didn't laugh at him excluding Hughes who didn't seem to care what went on that didn't involve him was Mustang himself. He remembered the one time someone had elbowed him and he had sighed wondering why he even put up with staying there because everybody was mean and held no respect. Archer also remembered telling himself that someday they would pay. Then that was when Mustang had helped him with his books and held them out to him without breaking into apologetic stuttering or useless apologies however, he just handed them over with a small grin. When he had looked over in confusion he had frowned before smiling once more.

"You let them get to you then they will know they win. You can't always win them over by being mean or showing that they bother you. It goes as the saying, 'if you can't win them over with anything else, win them over with kindness.' I think they are being stupid and they don't realize how much their notions are stupid. Ten years from now, it's only when you lend a helping hand that it's remembered by others. So don't worry anymore okay?"

Archer really thought that he was beneath getting told that and ignored it for a little while but what he had told him had been the absolute truth. Nobody expected him to be nice and they called him names not caring that it bothered him but when he showed kindness despite their words was when they suddenly stopped picking on him. Instead of wanting to thank him, Archer hated the fact that the man had been right, it wounded his pride. But seeing his daughter exhibit the same sweet nature, he suddenly realized just how hard Mustang had just been trying to make his day better. He probably didn't remember it. Well, he knew he didn't remember it at the moment at all but before-he probably couldn't recall it either.

"You say that he can't remember a thing?" Envy nodded in enthusiasm and Archer gritted his teeth. Of course he couldn't say anything because he was for the winning side. The side that didn't care about kindness and would go as far as to kill to get what they wanted in the end; nameless the philosopher's stone.

In the end kindness killed.

* * *

><p>"You want to eat?"<p>

Roy scrunched his eyebrows together seeing the fuzzy images fuse together. He really didn't want to hear them talk, moaning when they came closer. He let out a scream only to be backhanded feeling dark spots flit across his vision. He felt something on his forehead and kept still not wanting to see the black spots anymore. He blinked but the hand withdrew from his forehead only to push his head towards a glass and tried to get him to sip the water. He spluttered as the cool liquid went down his throat. Blinking again he found it hard to focus as the people only blended together and their voices seemed so far away. Groaning, he held his head trying to push the cup away not wanting any more. A hand viciously caught him and forced his head back, forcing more water down trying to keep the spluttering to a minimum. He got some down at least and started coughing some water out of his system.

"Leave me alone," He groaned laying back on his side, he rubbed his aching belly seeing that he was getting fat and not remembering why. He sure gained a lot of weight. The belly was protruding under his shirt and made it look as though he wasn't exercising.

"Ima fatty," he mumbled but was confused when he realized there had been a reason, he just forgot. He shook his head moaning when it caused him to see stars. He noticed something dripping and realized there was a bit of blood there but didn't think anything of it. He was shaking horribly again wondering why he couldn't keep better control of his hands.

A pair of those strange hands held him down again despite his weak struggles. He gasped loudly when he felt a sharp poke and tried to fight that off as well. He succeeded only by the surprise of the others failing to notice that there was blood dribbling down his arm. He laid back down closing his eyes tightly as though he was expecting something. Nothing came.

He welcomed the sudden solitude he only got from passing out.

* * *

><p>Kimblee held onto his daughter tightly, covering her head with the hood of her jacket seeing as it was raining. He knew that they wanted to help him but he imposed on them enough. It was his fault that the man went missing and he surmised that it was only fair that he found him and quickly too. He was out for a midnight walk hoping that he would be able to calm his nerves some. It was really true what they said about loving a person he thought. You never really know how much you love them until that person was gone. Absence was known to make the heart grow fonder. He snorted wondering why he was spouting love quotes at two a.m. He could only frown remembering that two a.m. was the exact time about five in a half years ago that Roy had started to go into labor with this one.<p>

Sighing, he held her a little tighter afraid that if he let her go that she would disappear too. He knew for some reason that it was going to involve Lior at the end, it had too. He remembered past conversations with the man about promising to take him to Lior. It didn't matter now though. Nothing mattered until he had him back. He was an idiot for ever doing the things he had done. He yelled, threatened, and tried to keep the man away from the mission when instead he should have been more understanding, patient, and tried to find out how they could make the mission more successful. He felt Kaylee begin to squirm in his arms and halted by the light post waiting until she was comfortable again. She settled back in his arms, exhaling loudly before he started walking again.

Mustang had to take care of this little one a lot more than he had but he was fond to remember the times that she was an infant and he was up walking in circles knowing that as long as he kept moving with her, she would still sleep. It could have been why the child screamed when she was with Roy at night. She was used to the comfort of having her daddy in her arms like that and Mustang always worked not knowing that what Kaylee liked was the reassuring walking motion. She learnt way too fast the difference between the two though. With Mustang she got lollipops and with him she was always in his arms no matter what being rocked whilst he walked. She grew up way too fast though and now she was going to be six soon.

Patting her back, Kimblee headed for the next street seeing as how he decided to stay in the light while keeping an eye out for strange things. He paused spotting a man before him and noticed who it was immediately. What the hell was Shou Tucker doing alive? He glared before blocking his way and adjusting his sleeping girl. Shou looked confused before smirking arrogantly at him not even bothering to go on the defensive.

"How are you doing this late dark starry night?"

"Right, you baby killer I'm not asking about you I only want to know how the hell you could still act this way after knowing that my boyfriend is in your comrade's clutches!"

Shou's smirk only widened and he acted like it was a normal occurrence being asked this in the middle of the night/so early in the morning about somebody's boyfriend. Kimblee adjusted his daughter again and Shou seemed to notice her finally. He frowned momentarily seeing as how the girl looked to be a little bigger for his liking. She couldn't replace what she was two years ago in fact and knew that there was no chance in hell that he would have fun with an older girl.

"She's gotten bigger since the last time I saw her. How old is she, seven?"

Kimblee grumbled.

"She's still five and don't talk about my daughter like that jackass! I'm going to kill you first and then find my boyfriend!" The man just laughed making him pause in executing that action.

"You can sure try and I won't stop you but I wonder how you would bother killing me knowing that your lover is already knocking at death's door. Last time I saw him he was trying to fight us giving him a small glass of water and as far as I know he hasn't kept food down in days. Funny how the mind missing something so important makes your mind go so fuzzy that you can't remember names let alone see a couple inching in front of you."

He laughed although he was the only one now. Kimblee wasn't sure whether to blow him apart anyways and not listen to him or follow him back but Shou seemed to sense that that would be what he was going to do. He grinned knowing something that Kimblee didn't for once. The man was irritating as hell always ignoring him whenever he had been in jail and not listening to his research even though they had both been alchemists. They both even had small daughters although Shou's was dead for a whole two years now and Kimblee's was right there unaware to what was going on around her. She was really precious now that he thought about it and even though she was a little too old for his liking, he could see her becoming fused with a small cat. That would be priceless and would probably show Kimblee how good he was.

"How is he?" He asked finally. He hoped that he wasn't going to die. Didn't Roy know that Kimblee would die if he did? Did Greed already know that or was he perhaps still trying to kill the unborn baby? He may be sad if it died but as far as he knew, he would die ten times more not having Roy.

"At the moment unconscious. He called himself fat though and I think he forgot about the baby he's been trying to protect. He doesn't even remember you anymore. I think it was after the second time he had the mini seizures though. He does belong in a hospital though and he seems more confused as the days go by. I think he may have a bleed in the brain from all the times they had hit his head. At first I know it was only dehydration and not keeping any food down but we've been shoving food down when we could and he has the I.V. Oh and if you think you could get to him, well think again. I will trade you for that child though. Greed is more interested in the baby anyways-"

"Hell no! You think I would trade one for the other? My daughter is innocent and not a part of any negotiation. My unborn kid however is. Give me both you punk before I blow you to kingdom come."

Shou smirked just thinking about how fun this was. He adjusted his glasses and decided it was best to clue him in to the most important part. That was namely being that if they didn't get the man to a hospital in say, the next month, he would die. He didn't know how far along he was but he was small for whatever gestational age the baby should be. That didn't mean the bump was still small. The papa may have begun to weaken from the fight but the baby was as strong as ever, a big baby bump where the baby sat.

"How far along is the baby anyways? I'm just curious."

Kimblee thought about the last time he had saw him. If he was already throwing up then it could be anywhere from the first time they had made out again to the third just before he last visited. So he would imagine it would be anywhere from twenty to twenty two weeks. Glaring, he grabbed a hold of the man and slammed him against the wall, waking up Kaylee in the process. She quickly got down and held onto his coat, staying behind him.

"You think that you can stop all this? If he doesn't get medicine he would die!" Kimblee was aware of that but he also knew that if he was kept alive any longer, there was no telling what could happen. He made sure that Kaylee wasn't looking before he decided to make him explode. He seemed shocked that Kimblee didn't hesitate only making the man smirk at his obvious fright. "I'm not stopping at you just so you know. I'm killing every SINGLE person that ever had contact with him and you just made it too easy. Go to hell you bastard oh and I would say to tell your daughter hi but you're going to hell."

Tucker screamed but Kimblee ignored him, hoisting his daughter up and keeping her face covered so that she wouldn't see what was happening behind her. Knowing what Tucker had told him though, it really had been a bad move. He didn't have time to go back and warn Ed and Scar so he was going to go on his own. He had to make things right again anyways and they could always manage the other homunculus. He expected no less than the best from them after all.

* * *

><p>"First my two loyal Chimeras don't come back and now Tucker? I'm losing my touch and I may kill this brat just to show how mad I am."<p>

Greed lied though. He wouldn't kill Mustang. Pride showed up again and smirked taking a look at the man and how he didn't seem to be in touch with reality. Greed even explained how he wasn't going to make it if he was like this for much longer. He didn't realize how bad it was though since whenever he opened his eyes, he was moaning and vomiting.

"Nice to know he's still doing horrible. Yo, Mustang? You're Fuhrer's talking to you. Up with you soldier."

If Mustang heard him there was no indication since he hadn't moved an inch. His breathing was really slow now but Greed ignored it as though it was normal. Pride frowned seeing that the man wasn't breathing like he should. Did he really want him to die knowing that they had a valuable test subject so that they could see how Mustang ended up with not one miracle but two? It wasn't normal and the other one couldn't be found. There was the theory that alchemy, hereditary, and environment was three indicators that a male would be able to carry a kid. Still there was the fact that they needed to be gay and that was the reason that even less became that way. His hand tugged his hair lowering down to his forehead and saw that he was still slightly feverous. So that was how the great Flame Alchemist would eventually die, he thought. He knew that Mustang wasn't even going to last a month and then the baby would have to be cut out of his stomach. It looked healthy enough. His breathing picked up though when a kick came on making the Fuhrer sigh.

The baby was giving him reason to keep on fighting and kicked and rolled as though reminding him that he had to fight more for the little bastard. He slapped him across the face, always wanting to do that from the beginning although earlier when he had visited; it hadn't brought as much satisfaction as it had now. He glared at the prone figure and wondered how much more he could take without dying. He turned to Greed.

"How long as he been like that?" Greed only shrugged. "Well it looks like the baby knows when he is about to give up and pushes him on. Take him to Lior; I have a plan for him. He's going to be the sacrifice for the philosopher's stone."

Greed nodded.

"He's as good as dead anyways. He hasn't even woken up since this morning in fact. I think he slipped into a coma."

That was excellent was the only thing the Fuhrer could think. It made things easier if the man was compliant enough. In the end though he knew that Mustang's body was going to crash. He couldn't survive much longer that was for certain and he was already fighting as hard as he could.

"I will. But how do I know that Kimblee won't follow me anywhere?"

The Fuhrer glared at the mention of that crazy man.

"He will be too late, trust me!"

He also knew that the Fuhrer would eventually meet his downfall but Greed didn't mention that. If only to let him believe that he was going to succeed for a few more hours.

* * *

><p>Ed dreamed about his mom and about times where he wasn't under Greed. But knowing the man all these years he learnt two things; don't ever cross the man when he was in a bad mood and everyone had weaknesses even homunculi if you knew where to look. It turned out after grueling hours of studying that if they had pieces of the person that they used to be before their death then they could weaken them and bring them down. He turned to Scar watching as he paced as though he was waiting for somebody. Ed knew that Kimblee was gone by now already looking for the man again but couldn't blame him. He would be worried too if it were Alphonse.<p>

"You do know he's only worried about Mustang right?"

He glared.

"I'm not worried about that! I know the same thing you do now about the homunculi. I think the final fight is going to be hard though. You go to Lior and make sure you have chalk or something so you aren't defenseless. I am going to Central. Your Fuhrer has been behind this for so long and I am going to get the respect I am due. I am not that bad and people will look back at Ishbal for saving them eventually…"

"No they are going to look down to you as the man who killed their leader. Reasons won't matter because people are stubborn like that. You know how long it took to get someone to help me? Two years and that's only because he was an exception to the alchemists, he actually cared! Hard to find someone caring these days-"

"He was also an idiot. I know this Mustang who killed a bunch of people in Ishbal. I also know now that they were pushed to do it and not of their own accord. If it were anything different I still wouldn't forgive him. He went into something blindly and he put an innocent life in danger. Maybe he will die but that would just leave broken hearts behind-"He paused hearing the door knock. "Go to Lior. You're not wanted here."

It was harsh but Ed understood. He smiled knowing that he probably was silently angry how Mustang was able to help somebody without thinking about themselves. He knew at one time Scar did too but then revenge probably made him crazy. He'd have to learn to-

"FREEZE WE HAVE THE PLACE SURROUNDED!"

Ed was taken out of his thoughts by that and quickly stuck his hands up in the air. The men in blue ran past him as though they weren't looking for him and frowned when they saw nothing. One of the men went over to Ed and smiled.

"How are you doing? We had intellect that Scar was here. He didn't hurt you did he?" Dazed Ed shook his head.

"I'm Maes Hughes nice to meet you. And who may you be?"

"Edward Elric sir." He thickly swallowed wondering why he was so nervous all of a sudden. Maybe it was because he never had been around so much blue in his entire life. Maes frowned momentarily before clapping a hand on his back.

"It's okay, we'll help you out wherever you need to go-"

"I'm going to visit my teacher quickly but then I need to go to Lior." He knew for some reason that he could trust this guy and that he wasn't the enemy. "I think that's where Roy is. I promised I would help find him and his boyfriend most likely already headed there to get him and-"

"So Kimblee already discovered that." He muttered. The other three with him returned listening to the conversation. The blonde with the cigarette scuffed at the mention of the man although none of the others did. The rest looked like they were ashamed just to hear the name mentioned.

"We were hoping we could catch him since he is going into a trap." The one with glasses told him.

"This is Fuery," Maes quickly introduced. "The blonde man is Havoc and that's Hawkeye. Our other two are still in Central keeping tabs on things. Anyways from what we heard, they are making a huge transmutation circle in the middle of Lior and it is getting bad. They are talking about sending nine thousand soldiers there. Not like they need the man power but I am fearful of what they might do."

"Ever heard of the philosopher's stone?" Ed suddenly asked. When they shook their head, he explained in detail all the characteristics and explained Homunculi. He also told them that it was likely that if they found the man, he would need some serious medical help which was why Kimblee went straight ahead without back up even though it could be a trap. He wanted him safe and nobody could blame him.

"I guess we need to join you then."

At Ed's confused look, Maes continued.

"Roy fought hard to make sure he could go down and keep you safe so I am not going to make his sacrifice useless now. There was a reason he wanted you safe and you are a good kid. Who knows, when this is all over, I know someone that could use another child or two who would be willing to take you in."

Ed nodded finally seeing things look up. He was glad that Hughes had mentioned that because hopefully he would be able to finally give Al the life he deserved. If only they could have prevented Roy from going through his own hardship.

He shook his head though. They were going to save him no matter what. After seeing his teacher, then nobody would ever stop him from doing what he promised himself he would do. He didn't know how much help his teacher would be but he had to try. Maybe he could keep his secret of human transmutation from everybody as well. The homunculus was as good as dead though and he didn't know why. He however could perform alchemy without a circle but he didn't use it often. Al wasn't even in this world half the time anymore so he had to make the promise for both of them. After he did what he promised he would finally make things right with Al. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Al would finally get to be a normal fourteen year old like he should be.

It was decided then.

They would go off to Lior.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


	22. Brayleigh

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist.

Warning: Past MPREG. Violence in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty one<p>

Kimblee had never imagined the first time he would set feet into Lior that it would be to save his boyfriend from destruction. Kaylee was holding his hand, her thumb in her mouth which she took to doing from the stress of wondering if her papa was alright. She worried about her daddy too wondering how he was doing. He swore once he made things right again, he was going to definitely make sure that he did things that he had once took for granted. He was going to teach his daughter how to ride her bike finally, take a trip to the beach, hell he was going to wake up in his own bed and lay there savoring the fact that his boyfriend was with him.

"Daddy, look." She pointed over and he squinted suddenly seeing what she was pointing at. He had no doubt that it was a homunculus. She looked curiously at it, tipping her head in confusion as to why the guy had a skort. "Daddy you don't wear a skirt and neither does papa. Why does he?"

Kimblee groaned adding another of his daughter's questions to the most hated ones he had been asked in the last decade. So far Kaylee triumphed over Mustang's silly ones. They were still classic if Mustang was younger he would ask them type questions though. Damn, she was looking much more like him but her personality was beginning to be all Mustang. It drove him crazy!

"I think he is confused." He gritted his teeth wondering if he should tell her that there were just some people who felt like wearing them. She just blinked looking back where he had been.

"I think he should stop being confused because people are gonna make fun of him. He's gonna start wearing a dress next and people would be freaked out!"

"Damn it Kaylee, enough with that. I'll explain it when you're older or better yet, wait until papa is better."

She nodded.

He lifted her up not wanting to lose her in the crowd. She was thirty one pounds, still small for a five year old but for some reason people thought she was older. It must have been the intelligence she exhibited far beyond someone her age should be able to. He knew she was insanely smart; Mustang had her do jig puzzles and made sure she knew things that no normal five year old would know. He had too much fun teaching her those things but didn't slow down to think that she had all time in the world to learn them with her friends.

"We'll find papa daddy. Don't you worry-"But he was worried and seeing the soldiers head this way, he knew it would only cause trouble. He had to find Mustang and he had to find him now. He slipped through the crowd knowing that there was no way he would stay here with the soldiers like they were. He could only hope that the others were doing well against the other homunculi. He paused noticing the latch that wasn't there earlier.

He had to act like he hadn't seen it and waited until he was sure that nobody would see him before slipping into it. It was only a matter of time before he found the man. There was a way out of Lior, who would have thought. He knew he was sarcastic by nature but it didn't stop him from tightening his hold on his daughter. He peeked through each of the rooms hoping to see his boyfriend in one of them. He couldn't give up though and wondered why he didn't at least bring somebody with. All he needed was for his daughter to fall victim when he was unable to save either of them. He almost gave up when he opened the last door and saw the prone figure on the bed. He rushed in setting Kaylee beside the unconscious man hoping he would wake up.

"Hey Roy? Mustang?" he slapped his cheek lightly but he didn't seem to want to get up. He was definitely pregnant again though. He sighed in relief trying to hold back the angry tears at having to see him like this. It wasn't Roy's fault but he should have been there to protect him from the beginning. "Wake up and say hi to your daughter."

He wouldn't. He was still breathing though and he was happy for that at least. Kaylee thought differently though latching on and refusing to let go. She kissed him on the cheek and snuggled into him. He definitely felt like an idiot for coming alone because he couldn't hold Mustang and let his daughter walk. She was just as vulnerable as he was. It took a ladder to get down here in the first place he reasoned. He couldn't leave her down here either. Kaylee whined seeing as how he wasn't moving when she tried to talk to him but he couldn't blame either of them. He touched his forehead and seen that he was in the midst of fighting a fever. He took off his coat and put it on him knowing that it may be fit Kimblee well, it would fit him at least somewhat since the man had always been on the small side.

He paused seeing the belly and softly stroked it. The baby seemed to find relief in that gentle touch for it kicked hard enough for him to feel the feet when it did. Roy let out a grunt but never regained consciousness worrying Kimblee further. He gave him a tender kiss on the forehead making up his mind that any time wasted was going to cause them to delay the treatment he needed and he looked bad.

"Hold on baby, I'll make sure we get out of here."

Kaylee beamed and held onto his shirt as Kimblee lifted Mustang into his arms. He made sure that she was near him at all times though and wouldn't let her fall behind nor get up ahead of him. At the ladder it posed a few threats but he did end up getting them both up and realized it was just too easy. The soldiers looked to be coming into Lior and he knew that this was no place to stay. He looked down with a dry grin. Sure he had promised that they would both go to Lior but he never imagined that the man would be unconscious at the time. He couldn't even seem to rouse and that thought scared him. He stopped when he heard a noise behind him and knew that someone had him by the back of the shirt.

"Enjoying your sweetheart before he becomes a sacrifice, aren't ya?"

He glared seeing Greed and knew for a certainty that it was him. Kaylee was holding onto his leg tightly afraid that if she let go, then the weird man with razor sharp teeth would get her. Kimblee thought the same thing trying to keep the most two important people close to him. Greed just sighed before trying to catch either one of them. He paused seeing as he was cornered and gave him a glare.

"What the hell did you do to my boyfriend?" He knew it wasn't pretty but he was having some serious medical problems and didn't need to be out here for so long. Greed just grinned maliciously and took another step forward as though he knew that he had him trapped.

"I did a little of this and a little of that. Hell I wondered at first why anyone would like an animal like him. I got so jealous though seeing as how you were able to get him to relax enough to take what you gave him. Never did for me though and towards the ending he just stopped not because it got good but because of the fact that he was slowly losing the fight. I congratulate you though. I really do. How else would you get him to have your babies?"

"Number one, we didn't plan them out that's why. Number two, being that I knew that if it hurt him, I didn't force him to continue. Number three, I love him you sick monster and therefore we created miracles. Number four, I never did hurt him other than getting sent to prison. And lastly you stupid fuck, I'm gonna kill you for doing stuff to him. He already had me so you should have just left him alone!"

Greed made a sound in the back of his throat between a moan and a laugh. Kimblee knew that he had one of two options. He could leave Mustang with Kaylee and fight this monster or he could let Greed win. It wasn't an option though and neither looked like he would be in a win/win situation. He gritted his teeth before tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He really looked ashen and even though the baby's kicks looked strong, he knew you could never assume anything with young children because they could seem stable one minute and the next they crashed. Then that would be all she wrote.

"Is that Kaylee?" Greed looked happy to see her and Kimblee made sure to cover her with his body so that his malicious grin wouldn't widen nor would he get any ideas that he could have her.

"No dumbass it's someone who looks like my daughter. I saw Envy. I take it that you want the philosopher's stone? I wouldn't normally be in your way but you took my boyfriend and I would never forgive you for that-"

"Whoops my bad. I thought that the fact that I gave him a lesson or two would be enough. Didn't mean to beat him into a coma."

So he was in a coma. That explained why he wouldn't respond to him. He was almost afraid to look and see the horrible bruises that adorned his body. He could see a fairly good purplish sized bruise on his ankle and it looked swollen. The swelling he could deal with, Roy had had it when he was in his last trimester with Kaylee and took to wearing sandals until she was born. Now however, it looked like there was bruises all over his body and multiple cuts and bumps as well. He was mad to think that Greed had thought he would get away with so much.

"Does he look like a punching bag to you?"

"I don't know. You tell me. You killed a lot of my good men and I won't ever forgive you for it."

Seeing that he couldn't drop out now for Roy's sake, he settled the man against the wall and made sure that Kaylee was there. Soon he knew the others would be here but he couldn't wait. He sized him up and knew that he must have some weird ability like the others. He glared but couldn't faze him with his threat so he knew he would have to just blow him into a million pieces.

The fight was so on.

* * *

><p>Ed ran to the house knowing that they had a good thirty minutes until they would catch the train to Lior. The woman was going to be the same as ever but seeing her with a young boy with long black hair, he halted to a stop. She didn't forget about him but she didn't find it hard without him either. He knew he was being selfish but he sometimes wondered what it felt like to be needed. Hughes put a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Ed smiled before going over to the woman.<p>

"Hi teacher."

She stopped and eyed Ed as though she couldn't believe her eyes. Seeing that she noticed him, he ran up to give her a hug not noticing the dangerous glint in her eyes. He was flipped over before he could blink and sighed when he finally caught the breath he momentarily lost, he looked up at her in a daze.

"What was that for-"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" She flipped him over again making him grunt but she didn't notice. "YOU HAVEN'T CALLED IN YEARS! DID YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED YOU MADE YOUR CHILDHOOD FRIEND AND YOUR AUNT? YOU'RE MOM WOULD BE SO ASHAMED OF YOU!"

Hughes quickly backed away thinking how much of a mad woman she was whilst she swung the blonde kid around and around as she ranted about his absence. Normally he would cut in but seeing as how they had to have missed each other, he assumed it was her way of showing affection. He wasn't far off but they didn't have the time for it. Hawkeye cleared her throat and she paused mid swing before glaring at her.

"I see you have one of those homunculi. Normally I wouldn't say anything but it seems because of them, we're missing one of our own."

The teacher sighed before motioning for them to follow her in the house. They were all seated and had mugs of juice or coffee when she started.

"This is Wrath. He came around because I tried to transmute my baby. You do some pretty stupid stuff when you're grieving and I was no different. I didn't want to lose him and I knew the consequences but I was really stupid back then. There are more. I know that just as you do now I suppose. The only way to stop them is an object that they had when they were alive that was important to them or one of their bones. Which one is missing might I ask?"

"A Colonel by the name of Mustang," Ed answered for the rest. "He has a daughter of his own and the last I checked, his boyfriend was looking for him."

"He's pregnant again so I really hope that Kimblee succeeded. We have to get to Lior and provide backup-"

"I heard that the homunculus Pride is leading our country," Wrath spoke up. "That man would be fine I would think if his boyfriend stopped him from becoming a sacrifice. If not then both man and baby would be gone. Don't get me wrong, I hate babies but I find that they shouldn't die like that."

Ed nodded then paused in shock.

"Wait he's having another baby? That explained the reason he was throwing up so much!" He leant his head onto the table feeling even worse. "He got so bad that he was refusing food and they would just force it down his throat. Greed said something about wanting to see his cute daughter as well."

"He's still throwing up?" Hughes couldn't feel any worse than he already had.

Ed just nodded and he felt like he was the worst best friend in history of bad. He let his friend down by not reassuring himself that Roy was indeed not pregnant before letting him leave. Of course it was the man's choice but in the end, Hughes felt Responsible. He felt like he sent him to his death.

"Pride said something about a coma when I saw him last and that was three days ago. I got tired of working for them because all their plans fall behind the philosopher's stone. According to him anyways, the man is in horrible condition and was in a coma. Must be that they hadn't solved his electrolyte imbalance issue mainly being that he's throwing up more than he's getting in."

"I did this," Hughes said to himself.

Ed looked back to him and knew what he saw was somebody guilt ridden by what had happened. It couldn't have been his fault since he didn't seem to know but he didn't see the whole picture. Sighing, he gave Izumi a look knowing that she was finding it hard to talk about babies knowing she would never be able to have her own.

"He'll be fine." Ed was trying to reassure him but he knew that Maes didn't feel that way at all.

He felt at fault and Ed just hoped that they found Roy in time.

* * *

><p>Greed was good.<p>

Kimblee wasn't stopping though even after seeing the people start to run away from them. He knew he couldn't really stop him but he had to subdue him and get his family the hell out of Lior. He was getting tired though and that wasn't good at all. Who could kill him if he kept regenerating every time that he blew him up? He was gonna try though.

"Getting tired? Your boyfriend didn't even last two minutes especially when the chloroform was added. I think you're baby will have a difficult life if it survived, don't you?"

That done it. Nobody got away with talking like that to him. He made another attempt to blow him up but only succeeded in getting punched in the stomach. He was about to be at his wits ends when something was chucked at him. Catching it, he was amazed to find that it was a bone. Greed just backed away but Kimblee finally understood.

"Don't go backing out now because you have the disadvantage. Isn't that what you did to everyone of your victims?"

Holding the bone up, he clapped his hands making the homunculi into a bomb. He smirked knowing he didn't have much time before he would explode and shoved the bone down his throat before turning and walking back.

"You…..will pay! Pride isn't going to let you get away with-"

Greed may be no more but that didn't mean that the rest of the homunculi were gone. He slid his hands under Roy's body and lifted him up. Kaylee immediately held onto him as a means to security. He knew how things were going to play out though. He knew that Ed was coming here and that he would have the philosopher's stone. They would chase him and he would fight off with some of the homunculi whilst someone would get the clever idea of killing the Fuhrer. He didn't have time to save the whole country, he made sure that he was going to get him to the hospital and he wasn't going to waste any time.

He kissed his forehead knowing he was really bad. He wasn't even moving about any more and his breathing had slowed. Please be alright Mustang, he thought wanly. Even if you don't have a single memory left, I would rather you be okay. He held onto him tightly just thinking of how much it would hurt if he couldn't remember even if it was better than death.

* * *

><p>The city had been made into a philosopher's stone just like he had thought it would be and Ed had found the underground city fighting the last two homunculi. How he had survived hadn't been the issue because Kimblee was happy that he was alright. The issue was that Ed forgot but the philosopher's stone was missing. Such a big thing for that to be missing. Such a waste if they asked Kimblee but he didn't care. Ed was fine, his brother Al was too, and they were both being adopted by Hughes whose wife couldn't have any more kids. Hughes didn't stop by though since the first day they had rushed Roy here.<p>

The others visited constantly though and one by one ceased altogether. It wasn't that Kimblee thought that they had stopped caring but he also knew that Roy had an increase pressure building up in his brain and he would be needing surgery to fight it along if he didn't wake up soon. Being hit in the head and taking all the trauma had something to do with it. The other problem was that he was twenty nine weeks and if they decided to go through with the surgery, then they would need to do a C-section as well. He wasn't strong enough to go through two surgeries at once and the baby was small. Kaylee kept saying that he would wake up but he doubted it. He needed to choose if it didn't happen soon.

"Papa, I seen Bianca and she says you better get well because you're birthday is coming up soon. You're going to be thirty and Bianca wants to come. The baby is gonna come soon as well. Don't you like it?" She held onto his hand knowing it had been a month and even though his coloring improved and he was getting the nutrients finally, they couldn't take him off the Oxygen nor would they remove the feeding tube.

"He's going to be fine sweetness."

She nodded.

He was and seeing that he was so much better than when they first found him made Kimblee hopeful that the fluid would come down on its own eventually and that Roy would wake up again. He was breathing on his own anyways getting fresh oxygen through a mask. There were footsteps and turning towards the door, he saw Scar there. Kaylee waved and smiled but Kimblee didn't do anything.

"The Fuhrer has been dealt with although they may never know about him. Archer is missing as well. I take it that he doesn't want anyone to know his side of the story yet."

Kimblee doubted that. Who was it that finally helped him with Greed? It couldn't have been anyone else and yet he secretly thanked the man. That man was the reason that Roy was here safe and sound. He finally knew what he had to do even though he didn't want to. The risk would be great but if he survived the surgeries then he would.

"Wherever you are Archer, stay safe."

* * *

><p>The baby was a girl.<p>

Kimblee took one look at her and seethed. She had blue eyes just like his damned father! Kaylee seen her though and was chatting about how he promised that she would get to name the baby. He sighed before giving her a look.

"What would that name be?"

She smiled.

"Brayleigh Maree Kimblee. Brayleigh means ray of hope and it means that my baby sister was a ray of hope for papa."

He smiled a little at that. She still had his father's eyes but seeing that it didn't hold the same malaise as his own father's had held, he found himself okay with that. She had a shockingly amount of Kimblee's hair color and found it annoying that like Kaylee, she had the same thick hair as Roy. He smiled though seeing as how she wouldn't be getting out of the incubator soon. He wanted to see Mustang soon seeing as how he was whisked away to stop the pressure build up in his head as well. Kaylee loved the baby and kept talking about clothes she was gonna dress her in and stuff.

He only got out of there when he picked her up and forced her to come along because she claimed she was talking to Brayleigh. He just wanted to sleep. Roy was back later and seemed to be getting a lot better after the thing in his head was relieved. He was breathing without the oxygen and all they had to do was get him on solids again.

"Wake up dummy. You missed the birth of your baby by sleeping."

He moved him over, lying next to him and making sure that Roy wouldn't fall off. Kaylee laid between them, like she had in the past and yawned falling asleep. She was going to be six in three months' time and Roy was thirty by now. He had a baby that shared his birthday believe or not and Kimblee knew it was something that Roy didn't care about. He would want only a healthy baby.

"Roy please wake up soon, I miss you. I should have never did that to you in the start. If I had admitted I was worried I wouldn't have had the pain of wondering what it would be like if I lost you." He brushed his bangs out of his eyes and kissed him on the cheek.

"If you did say that from the beginning it probably would have been easier." He jumped and seeing Roy's eyes opened, he crushed his lips against his. Finally he was up and he almost scared him. He stopped trying to catch his breath and saw the man beside him frowning. "You never tell me how you feel Zolf and it's not fair because you make me tell you everything that bothers me. I do love you, I love you so much."

He stopped to control himself and Kimblee pulled him into his arms trying to stop himself from crying. He learned one thing from this whole thing and that was that he wasn't going to make the same mistake again.

"I won't do that again. You ask and I promise I'll try. Oh God I won't do anything like that anymore. I love you to death and we have two daughters to watch together. I promise I won't ever go anywhere. I promise to love you with all my heart. I gave you half remember. You have everything else okay? I won't leave you anymore."

He kissed him again but didn't do anything else. Roy was raped for a good few months and he knew that there wouldn't be much until Roy was okay with it again. He was really worried for a while as well. He let Roy lay his head on him and sighed contently knowing that his family was whole again.

Roy looked over at him for a moment before smiling.

"The first week you could take care of our baby then."

"Brayleigh. Our little girl named her. So now we have two little girls Kaylee Grace and Brayleigh Maree. Such a pair. I could handle one baby while you are on bed rest though. I handled Kaylee well."

He just smiled though and went back to sleep on his shoulder. He sure hoped that Kimblee would learn that it just wasn't the same before. He was going to find out soon though so he wasn't worried. He was dead tired at the moment. Tired and sore. Mostly happy that Kimblee wasn't in jail as well. What did that mean about the future? He didn't know but he sure was happy.

* * *

><p>Hughes came by to visit the house on his first day home. He wondered when they moved but Kimblee told him to shut up and be happy they had their own yard to which Roy did stay quiet about it. He did know he had something to do about it so he gave that knowing smirk that Kimblee hated. Right now he was in a chair and holding the newest addition in his arms with a blanket over him wondering why Kimblee felt the need to keep treating him like he was fragile. He was raped, he knew that but that didn't mean that he was traumatized that badly. He wanted to do things with him when the kids were asleep but so far Kimblee didn't initiate anything.<p>

"Hey Maes."

Hughes saw what he was looking at and smiled. Kaylee had been at his house telling him that her daddy was going to teach her to ride a bike before she turned six and it seemed like Kimblee was keeping his word. With a cigarette in his mouth, he helped her onto the seat and had her pedal while hanging on. He wouldn't let go until she told him to no matter how much it was draining him. He wasn't as fit as he had been back in Ishbal and that was only because he had been in jail for so long now. It was okay.

"Daddy you can let go now daddy."

He hesitated not really wanting to before doing so and she proved that she could handle it. She was riding her bike. She slowed down, watching her and panting from all that work. He smirked though knowing that he got to teach her how to ride her bike in the end. Taking a drag on his cigarette, he couldn't help but realize that she was definitely growing up way too fast.

"She definitely is a daddy's girl," Hughes observed.

Roy quirked an eyebrow before turning back to watch Kimblee. He frowned for a moment before managing a small smile.

"He talked about marriage Maes."

Maes smiled seeing as how that was what Roy had wanted from the beginning; to be with the man he loved but seeing that he didn't look quite happy, he sighed.

"What is wrong now? Not planning on saving more defenseless kids are you?"

"He doesn't want me in the military. He said that he should do the supporting and that I shouldn't be in it anymore. He didn't act like it was a bother if I stayed in but I've been thinking about that ever since. He treats me real well though. Doesn't do anything he doesn't think I'm ready for-"

"I would hope not." Hughes frowned.

His friend was in really bad shape when they had first come to the hospital that it surprised him. He knew that Roy felt bad because he almost lost his own life and the baby before him almost died twice. The baby's eyes were a pretty deep blue and Maes loved the fact that Roy was happy again. The president let Kimblee stay free with the promise that he would be in the military. He was reinstated as a Lieutenant Colonel and was doing well so far. He was working under Hughes at the moment since he couldn't very well work with Roy.

"You were hurt bad Roy and not just physically but mentally as well too. I heard that you couldn't even remember your own daughter at one point. I don't really agree with you being with that man but he makes you happy so I guess I'll have to let it slide. Especially if he's like that all the time."

Roy smirked.

"He woke up the neighbors cussing about how Kaylee never woke him up at the middle of the night just to walk her up and down the street. Brayleigh has horrible colic at night though and loves it when her daddy gives her attention. Hell she loves it when he swears; I woke up to her tiny laughs one night."

Hughes glared.

"He shouldn't do that. Kaylee swore a lot and this baby would be the same if he does that."

Roy only shook his head.

"He knows what to do, don't take him for granted, he is a good daddy. He loves his babies equally and is here now. That's the important part." He paused allowing Kimblee to drop a kiss on his lips. Hughes didn't look mad at the display of affection nor did he get mad when Kimblee gave little kisses to Brayleigh. "She needs to be fed again…"

"I'm on it baby face." Kissing him again, he left to do that leaving Roy to frown.

"If he keeps treating me this way, I'm gonna kick him out of bed."

Hughes only reply was an amused snort. Why would he feel weirded out only just now about the fact that they were sharing beds? Kaylee was the result of them being together and Brayleigh too so why did he find it weird? He shook his head.

He just needed some time to adjust. That was it.

* * *

><p>He did kick him out of bed eventually and Kimblee grumbled getting back to his feet seeing Roy glare. Kaylee was sleeping over at Bianca's house over at the complexes. They lived a good miles away now but Kimblee took her. He was tired of not being satisfied because Kimblee was afraid to hurt him. He grabbed Kimblee's collar and pulled him down onto him, crushing his lips on his.<p>

"Roy you need to keep it easy-"

"I'll show you easy if you don't make hard love to me right now!" Kimblee tried to protest when Roy began to lick and bite against his neck. "I could always take you though. I'm sure you would love to test our theory of male pregnancies…"

Kimblee pushed him onto his back, gazing into his eyes as though he was trying to find any hesitation at all. He saw none and he really didn't want to do anything so soon. Didn't Roy still have nightmares about the torture and everything? He woke up crying some nights and he didn't want to make it worse.

"I love you Kimblee and I know you won't hurt me. You didn't take advantage of me at all since I've recovered so I know you won't. I knew before then. Make love to me please!"

He did as he asked making sure it was slow and that if he found any hesitation at all, he would stop. He used a condom as well since they didn't want another baby only a month after this one had been born. It would be nice to look forward to though, Kimblee had surmised. They had two and they could eventually work up to one more. If it was another girl, it didn't matter. They were stopping after three. Roy pushed against him hoping he would get the hint and speed up. He groaned when his thrusts kept at a steady slow pace. It was annoying. Using his legs, he tried to flip them over but Kimblee wasn't going down.

"You want something?"

"Faster Zolf!"

Kimblee glared.

"You slave driver! I'm trying to make sweet and tender love to you!"

"It's sweet and tender already but go faster! I want it fast!" Kimblee nodded speeding up and Roy groaned, tightening his legs around him. When he had went to pull out, he stopped him causing him to pause. "I haven't gotten any from you in a whole eleven month period. You can bet this isn't over!"

"I can see why I like having babies with you." Kimblee said with a smile. "You get really horny after you have one." He sucked at his neck becoming hard at just hearing this. He went another round before pulling out to Roy's disappointment.

He laid his head on Roy's for a moment, putting his arms around him before getting the courage to speak.

"You don't have to leave the army if you don't want to. I don't like that they left you dry but I know that I can't force you to do anything that doesn't make you happy. Brayleigh is fine, nothing is wrong with her. Kaylee is going to be in first grade soon. I love you and won't ever leave you, I promise. All that is left is what we both wanted from the beginning."

Roy looked at him in confusion but Kimblee smiled.

"Dunce." He flicked him on the nose before kissing him on the mouth. "Marry me. I'm not perfect and I make lots of mistakes. I hurt your feelings a lot too. I don't deserve you but in the end you make me really happy. God I can't tell you how you make me feel-"

"I'll marry you."

He meant it too. Kimblee smiled before taking out another condom. Roy just smiled. About time you stop with the mushy stuff.

Everybody had to just wonder the next day why it was he was limping and Kimblee had a smug smile on his face the whole time. They didn't miss the single glint of a ring now placed on his finger though.

* * *

><p>AN: Please review and let me know how it is.


End file.
